


Верность

by HelgaMiddleton



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, Ishval Civil War, Pre-Canon, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 41,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelgaMiddleton/pseuds/HelgaMiddleton
Summary: Когда восстание в Ишваре закончилось, один человек взглянул на своих товарищей глазами короля. И негласно поклялся защитить их от людей, готовых пожертвовать их жизнями. Он защитит тех, за кого в ответе, а они в свою очередь защитят тех, кто дорог им. И так до тех пор, пока все не будут в безопасности.Но самому ему с этим не справиться.Поэтому он нашёл нас. Один за другим мы стали его солдатами, а он — нашим лидером. Мы — самые верные подчинённые полковника Роя Мустанга, и это наши истории.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 4





	1. Младший лейтенант Жан Хавок

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Allegiance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934848) by [Bookwrm389 (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bookwrm389). 



Романтическая музыка и тёплый свет лились из окон престижного ресторана, разгоняя темноту улицы снаружи. Атмосфера поднимала настроение случайных прохожих, и Хавок не смог сдержать улыбки. Он стоял, прислонившись к ближайшему фонарному столбу, и ждал появления девушки, с которой у него было назначено свидание. Они были знакомы всего несколько часов, а всё уже выглядело многообещающе. Мелинда, казалось, впечатлилась тем, что он был солдатом, и неважно, что звание у него было не очень высокое, а далеко продвигаться по службе он не планировал.

Проведя рукой по своим подстриженным волосам, Хавок печально усмехнулся. Не исключено, конечно, что она просто из тех девушек, которые боятся ранить чувства парней отказом. Но, свидание из жалости или нет, он не собирался упускать такую возможность. Не тогда, когда он _в кои-то веки_ чувствовал себя уверенным, весёлым и даже обходительным джентльменом.

Да, вечер намечался _очень_ хороший.

Заметив приближающееся такси, Хавок узнал силуэт Мелинды на заднем сидении и спешно потушил сигарету. Большинству женщин эта его привычка не нравилась, и Хавок обычно ждал свидания третьего-четвёртого, чтобы им о ней рассказать. Если он что-то и ненавидел больше, чем неудачи с девушками, так это лекции о раке за порцией альфредо с курицей. Атмосферу разрушает на ура.

Такси остановилось у тротуара. Мелинда смущённо улыбнулась, когда Хавок галантно открыл дверь и подал ей руку. Она вышла из машины, и её щёки вспыхнули очаровательным румянцем.

— Так мило с твоей стороны дождаться меня снаружи, Жан. Особенно учитывая, как сегодня прохладно.

— Ах... это пустяки, — ответил Хавок, жалея, что у него не было времени придумать что-то более эффектное. Например, «Я бы никогда не бросил девушку одну на холоде» или «Не хотел упускать и мгновения твоей прекрасной улыбки». Чёрт, ну _почему_ такие фразочки всегда приходят ему в голову слишком поздно? Чтобы компенсировать недостаток красноречия, Хавок протянул Мелинде руку. Та хихикнула от такой наигранной формальности, но взяла его под локоть, и они вместе вошли в ресторан так, будто владели этим местом. Приветливая официантка с улыбкой провела их к зарезервированному столику.

Хавок на этом ресторане изрядно разорился. Всё внутри, начиная декором и едой и заканчивая посетителями, излучало до нелепого дорогущую ауру. Большинство столиков уже было занято увлечёнными друг другом парочками, которые даже не удостаивали их взглядом, когда они проходили мимо. Единственным без пары оказался широкоплечий мужчина с тёмными волосами, который сидел за соседним столиком. Чёрные раскосые глаза внимательно изучали их, и Хавок автоматически выпрямился под осмотром. Он склонил голову в знак приветствия и получил прохладный кивок в ответ. Солдат солдата и без формы узнает.

И он не упустил того, как Мелинда вскользь окинула взглядом незнакомца, хотя ей хватило совести слегка устыдиться и быстро вернуть внимание Хавоку, как только они минули столик. Однако он не собирался рисковать и усадил Мелинду спиной к спине второго солдата, чтобы лишить её возможности строить тому глазки. Хавок заказал бутылку вина, и официант быстро удалился, оставляя их наедине.

И вот началась та часть, с которой у Хавока зачастую были проблемы: неловкое искусство непринуждённой беседы.

— Я никогда здесь раньше не была, — восторженно сказала Мелинда, озираясь вокруг. — Не могла себе такого позволить.

Хавок поморщился, воображая, как в его кошельке образовывается большая дыра.

— Да, я тоже не мог. Но потом подумал: к чёрту всё, почему бы не произвести хорошее первое впечатление?

— Которое ты сейчас успешно разрушаешь.

Хавок моргнул от неожиданного вмешательства, а Мелинда удивлённо оглянулась через плечо. Черноволосый солдат смотрел на них со знающим видом.

— Поверь мне, ей совершенно не хочется слушать о том, какой ты бедный и насколько беднее станешь к концу вечера. По сути, так как это, скорее всего, ваше первое свидание, лучше и вовсе не упоминать финансовые вопросы в беседе.

— Мне кажется, это не твоё собачье дело, — отозвался Хавок со всем возможным спокойствием, хотя внутри начинал закипать.

— Ругательства тоже следует свести к минимуму, чтобы она не сочла тебя за простака, — небрежно посоветовал мужчина. Он внезапно повернулся к Мелинде и с харизматичной улыбкой протянул ей руку. — Позвольте мне извиниться за то, что прерываю ваш вечер, мисс?..

— О, эм, — запнулась Мелинда, снова покраснев. — С-Сандри. Мелинда Сандри.

Незнакомец взял её руку и, к негодованию Хавока, вежливо поцеловал тыльную сторону ладони.

— Подполковник Рой Мустанг. Огненный Алхимик.

Этот титул заставил Мелинду широко распахнуть глаза, а Хавок едва сдержал порыв зарычать и расцепить их руки. Класс, просто _класс_. Не просто ещё один солдат, а грёбаный _алхимик_. Эти ребята здесь, на востоке, были кем-то вроде легенд. И почему официантка не могла предложить им столик рядом с сантехником или бездомным?

К счастью, тут же прибыл официант с вином, и Мустанг отпустил руку Мелинды. Та с большой неохотой повернулась к Хавоку, и он быстро осмотрелся по сторонам, пытаясь ухватиться за что-то, чтобы восстановить атмосферу.

— Итак... что ж, ты так и не рассказала мне, кем работаешь, Мелинда! Погоди, дай угадаю. Ты учительница?

— Вообще-то, я ветеринар, — скромно улыбнулась девушка.

— Вау, — прокомментировал Хавок. — Без обид, но по тебе и не скажешь. А за какими животными ты ухаживаешь?

— В основном, за домашними: собаками, например, или кошками, — с лёгкой гордостью ответила Мелинда. — Иногда за птицами. А вообще, ты не поверишь, кого только люди не приносят в мою клинику под видом своих питомцев.

— Похоже, у тебя унылых дней на работе не бывает, — усмехнулся Хавок.

— Не всегда всё так радужно, — тихо сказала Мелинда. — Вот только позавчера у меня кот умер на операционном столе. Иногда очень тяжело сообщать такие новости клиентам, особенно если питомец жил у них много лет.

Хавок помедлил, не зная, что сказать, чтобы развеять её внезапную грусть. И тут будто из ниоткуда на скатерти появилась бледная ладонь и накрыла руку Мелинды.

— Вам, должно быть, очень тяжело об этом говорить, — мягко произнёс Мустанг. — Почему бы вам двоим не сменить тему?

— Почему бы _тебе_ не оставаться за своим столиком? — яростно парировал Хавок. — Разве тот второй стул не для твоей девушки?

— Боюсь, моё свидание отменилось в последнюю минуту, — откровенно признал Мустанг. — Я зарезервировал столик заранее и не хотел, чтобы деньги пропали даром.

— Очень жаль, — фыркнул Хавок.

— Хотя, — добавил Мустанг, многозначительно посмотрев на Мелинду и сжав её руку, — если бы я знал, какая очаровательная красавица будет сегодня здесь, боюсь, я не смог бы уделить своей даме должного внимания.

Мелинда густо покраснела и заметно стушевалась от его взгляда. Она умоляюще посмотрела в сторону Хавока.

— Жан... мы же можем составить ему компанию? Он ведь тут совсем один.

У Хавока отвисла челюсть. Он резко повернулся к Мустангу, и у того хватило наглости ухмыльнуться, прежде чем его выражение сменилось подобающей тоской и нерешительностью.

— Но, Мелинда, — сказал он, успешно изображая благородного мученика, — я бы не хотел навязываться...

— Но мы будем только рады! — горячо заверила Мелинда. — Правда, Жан?

Хавок сжал руки в кулаки под столом и молча кипел от злости. С какой стороны ни посмотри, он не мог ничего сделать, чтобы предотвратить такой поворот событий и не выглядеть при этом полной задницей. Как, _чёрт побери_ , Мустангу удалось это подстроить? Вот врезать бы этому негодяю по морде!

_«О, и ввязаться в потасовку с подполковником на глазах у всего ресторана и твоей девушки? На СКОЛЬКО, говоришь, званий он тебя выше? Ты связан по рукам и ногам!»_

— Жан? Мы ведь можем к нему присоединиться, правда?

_«Нельзя бить старших по званию, нельзя бить старших по званию...»_

— Конечно, — выдавил Хавок, — почему бы и нет?

Мелинда ярко улыбнулась, и они перебрались за соседний столик. Остаток свидания прошёл достаточно гладко, если не учитывать тот факт, что всю непринуждённую беседу взял на себя Мустанг, а Мелинда была без ума от этого мужчины, который приводил Хавока в бешенство. Вишенкой на торте стало то, что Мустанг _настоял_ на том, чтобы оплатить счёт, так как Хавок определённо _не мог_ позволить себе ужин в таком месте. Маленькой победой стало то, что Мелинда ушла с ним, а не с Мустангом, но Хавок не рассчитывал получить от неё звонок в ближайшее время. Он заметил, как подполковник вложил в ладонь Мелинды листок бумаги.

Хавок без задержек проводил Мелинду до её дома и, понурившись, вернулся в свою квартиру, принимая поражение. Он искренне надеялся, что ему больше не придётся иметь дело с Роем Мустангом. _Никогда._

***

Как он и предсказывал, от Мелинды ничего не было слышно на следующий день. И на следующий. И на следующий. Хавок пытался не заморачиваться по этому поводу, но это было чертовски _тяжело_. И ведь даже не потеря Мелинды докучала ему больше всего. Просто когда бы Хавок ни вспоминал тот вечер и льстивого, самоуверенного, _ухмыляющегося_ ублюдка, который всё испортил, у него руки чесались поколотить что-то. Или кого-то. Даже товарищи Хавока заметили грозовую тучу, нависшую над его головой, и молчаливо приняли решение избегать его, пока у него не улучшится настроение.

Хавоку ничего не оставалось, кроме как вымещать своё раздражение на мишенях на стрельбище.

_БАХ! БАХ!_

Ну а если ему и случалось воображать, что на мишени нарисовано лицо Мустанга... что ж, это хороший и здоровый метод управления гневом.

_БАХБАХБАХБАХ!_

— Ё-моё, Хавок! Чем тебе бедная мишень не угодила?

Хавок обернулся и обнаружил справа от себя лейтенанта Бреду. Тот уже вытащил пистолет из кобуры и вставил в уши беруши. Хавок бессильно пожал плечами в ответ на шутливый вопрос друга и снова прицелился. Как раз между этими раскосыми чёрными глазами...

— Как прошло твоё свидание?

_БАХБАХБАХБАХ!_

— Так плохо, а? — посочувствовал Бреда. — Подожди, не говори мне. Она положила глаз на кого-то другого, я прав?

— Так очевидно? — скривился Хавок.

— Ну... — Бреда и сам сделал несколько выстрелов, задумчиво высунув язык. — Ты ведёшь себя не так, как обычно, когда тебя бросили. Раньше всегда ходил весь такой в депрессии и... хныкал. 

— Хныкал?

Бреда довольно правдоподобно изобразил, будто распластался за столом, и состроил несчастные глазки.

— Как побитый щенок, — весело заявил он. — Только и ждёшь, когда появится новая грудастая красотка и примется тебя утешать.

— Спасибо, Бреда, — кисло сказал Хавок. — Умеешь ты поддержать.

— Просто говорю, что _сейчас_ ты так не выглядишь, — заметил Бреда с улыбкой. — Теперь у тебя _другой_ взгляд. Такой бывает у парней, когда кто-то другой приударил за их девушкой. Не раз такое видел. Так что случилось? Бывший бойфренд объявился? Или ты оставил девчонку на две минуты, и её увёл другой парень?

Хавок слегка смутился и равнодушно пожал плечами.

— Что-то вроде второго, — пробормотал он. — Да ничего страшного, у нас ведь не было ничего серьёзного, мы даже не встречались официально...

_БАХ! БАХБАХ!_

— На тот вечер она была твоей, — заявил Бреда, когда эхо от выстрелов утихло. — Тебе пора перестать с этим мириться и отчаиваться каждый раз! Почему ты не сделал ничего, чтобы ему помешать?

— Всё не так просто, как кажется! — Хавок со злостью сменил обойму в пистолете. — Я бы посмотрел на то, как бы _ты_ отбивал девчонку у этого обольстителя!

— Да кто он вообще такой, этот тип? — встревоженно спросил Бреда.

— Какой-то подполковник. Назвался Огненным Алхимиком.

Громкий гогот заставил Хавока испуганно покоситься на Бреду, который упёрся руками в колени и завывал, как гиена.

— Ох, дружище! — прохрипел он. — Ну ты попал! Рой Мустанг _славится_ своей популярностью у девушек. У тебя не было шансов, друг мой. Вообще _ни одного_.

Хавок нахмурился, не находя во всей ситуации ничего смешного. Когда Бреда продолжил хохотать над ним, он просто переключил внимание на свою мишень на другом конце полигона. Смутно похожая на человеческую фигура больше не стояла ровно и начала проседать после того, как он тщательно напичкал её свинцом. Неплохо. Вот только если бы это был истекающий кровью труп Мустанга вместо вырезанной картонки...

Он вздохнул и засунул свой пистолет в кобуру. Ему вдруг резко захотелось отведать курева, отличного от туманной дымки, оставленной оружием. Бреда последовал его примеру, когда заметил, как Хавок принялся похлопывать свои карманы, и всё ещё похихикивал, когда они вместе покинули стрельбище и бок о бок направились к небольшому штабу.

— Прошу, скажи мне, что я не единственная жертва Мустанга, — умолял Хавок. Он зажёг сигарету и сделал долгую успокаивающую затяжку. — Может, хоть это спасёт остатки моего эго.

— Если бы это был кто угодно другой, — предостерёг Бреда, — я бы сказал тебе пойти надрать ему зад и отбить девчонку. Вот только его зовут Огненным не просто так. Не хочешь же, чтобы тебя поджарили до хрустящей корочки, м?

— Не-а, — буркнул Хавок.

— Но нет худа без добра, — попытался приободрить Бреда. — Он здесь только на месяц или два. Я слышал, они переводят его в штаб-квартиру Восточного города за доблесть в Ишварской войне.

— Месяц или два без свиданий? — взвыл Хавок. — Это убьёт меня быстрее, чем сигареты!

Бреда хлопнул его по плечу на прощание, и Хавок принялся прокручивать у себя в голове слова друга, пока шёл к своему охранному посту — каменной башне, расположенной на периметре базы. Доблесть в Ишварской войне, а? Не то чтобы это было чем-то особенным. Половина государственных алхимиков в стране заслужила эту честь, когда их призвали около года назад, чтобы подавить восстание. Только удачное стечение времени и путаницы в бумагах помогло Хавоку избежать ссылки на фронт, когда он ещё проходил подготовку, и он считал, что ему очень повезло. Ужасы, о которых ему рассказывали, не давали Хавоку спать по ночам, да и неприязнь среди граждан всё ещё чувствовалась. С каждым днём всё больше и больше солдат пропадали без вести, становились жертвами жестоких преступлений или убивали себя. Это побуждало каждого по несколько раз перепроверять своё оружие и круги перед тем, как выходить куда-то по вечерам.

Чёрт, да с учётом войны ему повезло, что хоть кто-то соглашался на свидания. Даже неудавшимися следует дорожить, угрюмо думал Хавок.

На охранном посту к нему поспешил капрал и спешно отсалютовал.

— Сэр, вас к телефону гражданское лицо.

Хавок отбросил сигарету в сторону и заторопился внутрь к телефону, полагая, что это срочный звонок из соседнего города от его семьи. Кто ещё станет звонить ему по военной линии?

— _Мелинда?_ — пролепетал Хавок. — Чт... Как?..

— Жан, я так рада, что мне удалось с тобой связаться!

— Д-да, я тоже рад тебя слышать, — замялся Хавок. — Но откуда у тебя этот номер?

— Я попросила у Роя, — прощебетала Мелинда. — Он был так любезен! Представить не могу, почему такой мужчина, как он, до сих пор одинок.

Хавок чуть не выронил трубку. А вот _это_ уже было странно. Мустанг не производил впечатление человека, который бы поступил так по доброте душевной. Но уже в следующее мгновение Хавок и думать об этом забыл. Какая _разница_ , откуда у неё номер? Он вообще и не надеялся больше услышать голос этой женщины — а тут на тебе! Выкуси, Мустанг!

— Я бы очень хотела увидеться с тобой, Жан, — выпалила Мелинда. Затем ахнула и попыталась взять слова назад: — О нет, как нагло с моей стороны...

— Нет, вовсе нет! — спешно заверил Хавок, снова влюбляясь в её голос. — Я бы тоже хотел с тобой увидеться. Должен признать, я волновался из-за того, что этот Мустанг вмешался тем вечером...

— А, он, — рассмеялась Мелинда. — Рой очень приятный мужчина, но... но я не хочу так просто тебя отпускать, Жан. Я постоянно о тебе думала с того самого вечера, и мне кажется, у нас может что-то получиться, если начнём сначала. Пожалуйста... скажи, что мы увидимся снова.

Что ж, вы только посмотрите! Хавок позволил своим губам изогнуться в ухмылке и прочистил горло:

— Конечно увидимся. Вообще-то, ты свободна сегодня вечером?

— Заканчиваю работать в шесть. Может, ты бы меня забрал?

Хавок порылся по карманам и выудил клочок бумаги, на котором размашисто записал адрес, тихо празднуя победу. Они обменялись ещё несколькими любезностями и заигрываниями перед тем, как повесить трубку, и у Хавока не осталось сомнений, что Мелинда действительно _хотела_ его увидеть. Конечно, всегда оставалась возможность, что она параллельно встречается с Мустангом, но это незначительная помеха. Или, возможно, Мустанг по-свински с ней обошёлся на втором свидании, и она искала жилетку, в которую можно поплакаться.

В любом случае, думал Хавок, вертя бумажку в своей руке, это свидание определённо пройдёт лучше, чем первое. Уж он-то об этом позаботится!

Капрал заглянул через плечо Хавока.

— Сэр... вы же _знаете_ , что у вас ночная смена сегодня, правда?

— Твою _мать_!

***

— Бреда, ты мой герой! — пылко поблагодарил Хавок, набрасывая пальто поверх своей формы. — Долг верну, обещаю!

— Куда денешься, — закатил глаза Бреда и отмахнулся от него. — Ты же знаешь, как я ненавижу ночные смены. Главное не потеряйся и гляди, чтобы Огненный не объявился!

Хавок вылетел из штаба и трусцой побежал по темнеющей улице, держа в руке указания Мелинды. После года здесь он знал планировку города довольно неплохо, но никогда не был в той ветеринарной клинике, у которой они договорились встретиться. К счастью, он почти без труда нашёл верный путь и скоро оказался около причудливого маленького здания в одном из не самых благополучных районов. Внутри горела всего одна лампа, проливая свет на улицу, где один из фонарей был разбит.

Хавок заглянул в окно и, ничего не разглядев, попытался открыть дверь. Но клиника была наглухо закрыта. Хавок неуверенно сделал шаг назад. Он думал, что Мелинда будет ждать его снаружи, но сейчас, когда он оказался здесь, ему стало не по себе от мысли, что девушке пришлось стоять на тёмной улице в одиночестве. Вдруг с ней что-то случилось, пока она дожидалась его? Хавок проверил пуговицы своего пальто и убедился, что форма была по-прежнему скрыта, а затем проскользнул в переулок, чтобы поискать у запасного выхода.

Не успел он пройти и двух шагов, как услышал шарканье впереди. Невдалеке виднелся нечёткий человеческий силуэт, склонившийся над мусорным баком. Фигура казалась слишком напряжённой и бдительной, как для бездомного, и чересчур крупной и мускулистой, как для Мелинды. Доверяя своим инстинктам, Хавок вытащил пистолет и снял оружие с предохранителя. Этот звук разорвал тишину, словно петарда, и незнакомец резко обернулся. Такой же громкий щелчок донёсся до Хавока, и тут из ниоткуда появился ослепляюще яркий столб ревущего пламени, обжигающий кирпичные стены.

— Какого _хрена_?! — завопил Хавок, заслоняя своё лицо, и нырнул за угол в поисках укрытия. Пришлось поморгать, чтобы в глазах перестали играть блики. 

— Не двигайся или сгоришь на месте!

Хавок замер, услышав знакомый голос, и застонал.

— Так вот почему тебя зовут _Огненным_ Алхимиком...

— Кто ты такой? — потребовал ответа Мустанг из темноты.

— Это я! — возмутился Хавок, выходя из укрытия и держа опущенный пистолет на виду. — Мы говорили тем вечером, когда ты пытался приударить за моей девушкой!

— А, ты...

Мутный свет, пробивавшийся сквозь окно клиники, выхватил из теней Мустанга, появившегося из переулка. Хавок осмотрел его на наличие алхимических кругов и заметил один, вышитый на тыльной стороне белой перчатки.

— Пиротехническая ткань? — фыркнул он. — _Серьёзно?_ Ты же в курсе, что она совершенно бесполезна, если её намочить? Почему ты просто не используешь зажигалку?

— Ты издеваешься? — скривился Мустанг. — Люди только глянут на неё и сразу же подумают, что я зависим от раковых палочек.

— И _почему_ все так говорят? — устало протянул Хавок. — Этому нет никаких доказательств! И вообще, почему ты здесь? Не думай, что я поверю, будто Мелинда пригласила на свидание нас обоих!

— Её зовут не Мелинда, — прямо сказал Мустанг.

— А?

Не говоря больше ни слова, Мустанг развернулся на пятках и поманил его за собой в переулок. Хавок не был уверен, чего ожидать, но неохотно последовал за ним. Только сейчас он обратил внимание на то, каким мрачным казался Мустанг, будто постоянно был начеку — полная противоположность тому, каким он был тем вечером. Его мгновенной реакции минуту назад Хавоку было достаточно для того, чтобы обеими руками ухватить пистолет и не отставать от алхимика ни на шаг.

Мустанг стянул с себя белую перчатку и запихнул её в карман, а затем засунул руку в мусорный контейнер, который рассматривал ранее, и Хавок съёжился от отвращения. И тут же широко распахнул глаза, когда Мустанг вытащил оттуда обрывок обугленной по краям синей ткани, на которой виднелись остатки нашивки, указывающей на армейское звание. Хавок закашлялся от сильного запаха формалина.

— Что всё это значит? — спросил он. — Откуда это здесь?

— Ты ведь знаешь, что в последнее время пропадали солдаты, верно? — безрадостно ответил Мустанг, указывая на мусорный бак. — Похоже, я нашёл их тела. Или то, что от них осталось.

Хавок подошёл ближе и затаил дыхание, заглядывая в бак. На первый взгляд он ничем не отличался от любой другой мусорки. Но, присмотревшись, Хавок обнаружил остальные клочки синей ткани, разбросанные среди прочего мусора. Рядом лежал приоткрытый мешок, в котором виднелась горсть тёмного пепла — остатки чего-то большого, что сожгли дотла.

— Форма — уже достаточное доказательство, — произнёс Мустанг. — Но я уверен, что мы сможем найти способ доказать, что это человеческие останки. Мне нужно, чтобы ты вернулся в штаб и доложил о том, что мы здесь обнаружили...

У Хавока на затылке волосы встали дыбом, и он на шаг отступил от Мустанга.

— Откуда ты знал, что нужно искать именно здесь?

Что-то в его тоне, должно быть, выдало его мысли, так как Мустанг прищурил глаза и резко к нему обернулся. В ту же секунду Хавок поднял пистолет и приставил его к виску подполковника.

— Что ты себе позволяешь, солдат? — тихо спросил Мустанг, негодующе на него уставившись.

— Тёмный переулок, — выдохнул Хавок, — Огненный Алхимик и мусорный бак с кучей сожжённых трупов. Ты правда считаешь, что я теперь поверю хоть единому твоему слову? Кто знает, может, я застал тебя за попыткой избавиться от этого беспорядка!

— Опусти оружие, — яростно скрежетнул зубами Мустанг. — Это приказ, солдат!

— Ага, размечтался, — отрезал Хавок, в то же время пытаясь не дать рукам задрожать. Он никогда раньше не сражался с алхимиками, но хорошо знал, на что они способны. У него не было никакого желания бесславно закончить кучкой пепла в мусорке.

— Включи мозги, лейтенант! Твоя девушка это натворила, а не я!

— Да чёрта с два она виновна! И _держи руки так, чтобы я их видел_!

Мустанг замер в попытке достать свою перчатку из кармана и поднял руки ладонями кверху.

— Хавок, просто _послушай_ меня. Ты целишься не в того человека!

— Это уж мне судить, — возразил Хавок и протянул руку. — Сейчас ты отдашь перчатку и пойдёшь со мной, _Огненный_. Оправдываться будешь уже из тюремной камеры...

— _Берегись!_

Что-то острое воткнулось в плечо Хавока, прямиком в дельтовидную мышцу. Он круто обернулся и выстрелил, но промахнулся, а нападавшая ловко нырнула под ним и воткнула вторую иглу в бедро Мустанга. Они сцепились в бою, вспыхнуло пламя, и Мелинда упала, закричав в агонии. Хавок неустойчиво опёрся о стену. Пистолет с грохотом выпал из его ослабевших пальцев. В следующее мгновение мир накренился, и Хавок осел на землю. Он уставился на гравий в дюйме от своего носа и, когда в его глазах потемнело, в миллионный раз задался вопросом, почему же ему так не везёт с женщинами.

***

— Лейтенант, очнись! Хавок!

Голос Мустанга развеял забвение в голове Хавока и вытащил его обратно в холодную жестокую реальность. А вот его тело по-прежнему казалось слишком тяжёлым и неподвижным и не отвечало на малейшие команды. Хавок постарался припомнить недавнее прошлое: трупы в мусорке, бурное пламя, острые иглы, Мелинда...

— Давай, раздупляйся быстрее!

— А ты меня заставь, — проворчал Хавок, но принудил себя размять пальцы на руках и ногах, пытаясь вернуть хоть какую-то чувствительность своим конечностям.

— Хватит дурака валять! — огрызнулся Мустанг. — Нас твоя подружка убить пытается, если ты не заметил!

Неподалёку раздался беззаботный смешок, и Хавок распахнул глаза. О, дело было _плохо_. Он находился в месте размером не больше маленького шкафа: шага три в ширину и четыре в длину — идеальный размер для собачьей будки. Вот чёрт, это и _была_ собачья будка. Три стены вокруг были из бетона, а четвёртая являла собой проволочную сетку животной клетки. Напротив него обнаружился Мустанг, который был заперт в похожей клетке. Хавок медленно распрямился на полу, где до этого лежал распластавшись, и сел более-менее прямо, тяжело прислонившись к сетке. Кто-то прошёл между будками, и Хавок с горьким разочарованием поднял взгляд на женщину, которую ранее надеялся назвать своей. От атаки Мустанга на её предплечье и подбородке остались ожоги, которые, к сожалению, жизни не угрожали. Она ослепительно улыбнулась им обоим, будто девчонка, обрадованная новым питомцам.

— Ты слышал это, Жан? — дразняще произнесла Мелинда без намёка на очаровательный румянец, который казался Хавоку таким привлекательным. — Он назвал меня твоей подружкой. Думаю, это значит, что он великодушно уступает меня тебе. Разве не мило?

Хавок фыркнул. Он не удивился, когда, тайком проверив свой ремень, не обнаружил там пистолета. Он бросил взгляд в сторону Мустанга, но алхимик только покачал головой и кивнул на белую ткань, выглядывавшую из кармана Мелинды.

— Всё ещё не могу поверить, что мне повезло поймать вас обоих сегодня, — продолжила Мелинда, ликующе обнимая себя. — Я-то думала, что в этот раз это будешь только ты, а завтра я бы позвонила Рою и слёзно пожаловалась на то, что мой дорогой, милый Жан не появился на свидании. Я с _таким_ нетерпением ждала этого.

— Почему ты убила тех солдат? — рявкнул Мустанг. — Чего ты хочешь этим добиться?

Мелинда обернулась к нему с безумным блеском в глазах.

— Как насчёт удовлетворения от того, что я своими руками усыпила армейских псов? — выплюнула она. — Да-да, о вас говорю. _Настоящие_ мужчины не забирают ребёнка из клиники матери, не кладут ему в руки оружие и не делают из него живую мишень для ишварцев!

Краем глаза Хавок заметил слабый отблеск света и обернулся. В конце коридора виднелся проход, откуда исходил дрожащий оранжевый свет, играющий на голых белых стенах. Внутри у Хавока всё сжалось. Разумеется, как ветеринар, Мелинда могла использовать одну из тех установок, в которых кремировали животных. Простой и надёжный способ скрыть убийства.

— Не знаю, кто завербовал твоего сына, — медленно сказал Мустанг. — Но даже к концу войны армия не стала прибегать к мобилизации гражданских. Так что с самого начала твой сын сам решил стать солдатом...

— Он _не мог_! — закричала Мелинда. — Его место было здесь! Не там, _здесь_! Он должен был!..

Она разом умолкла и легкомысленно расхохоталась.

— Нет, даже не пытайся, солдат. Хочешь заставить меня сожалеть о моих поступках? Что ж, гораздо большее преступление — разрешать бешеным псам жить, когда они могут заразить других своей жаждой насилия. Так что права тут _я_.

— Ой, заткнись и давай уже покончи с нами, — пробормотал Мустанг. — Меня тошнит от потока грязи из таких прекрасных уст.

— Бога ради, прекрати уже с ней флиртовать, — раздражённо буркнул Хавок. — Если ты не заметил, она не собирается с тобой спать.

— Ну, я бы не спешила с выводами, — мурлыкнула Мелинда, проведя пальцами по сетке. Мустанг одарил её взглядом, полным презрения, и вскоре она шагнула назад, надменно фыркнув. — Что ж, в любом случае, огонь, должно быть, уже готов. Вернусь к вам, мальчики, через минуту.

Хавок скорбно проводил её взглядом до соседней комнаты, дверь в которую Мелинда за собой захлопнула. Дерьмовое окончание вечера намечается. Он прислонился к сетке и принялся похлопывать свои карманы, пока не отыскал зажигалку и сигареты. К счастью, Мелинда не догадалась их отобрать. Он нарочито медленно поджёг сигарету и сделал затяжку. В конце концов, не исключено, что это его последняя возможность покурить.

— Знаешь, это всё ты виноват, — между делом заметил Хавок, оглядываясь через плечо. Мустанг зеркально отобразил его положение и сидел спиной к нему, скрестив ноги.

— Это ещё почему? — возмутился Мустанг. — Из-за _твоих_ действий ей удалось застать нас врасплох.

— Будешь винить меня в поспешных выводах?

Послышался звук отцепляемого с формы значка. Хавок покрутил в пальцах сигарету, задумчиво наблюдая за мелким огоньком на конце, будто в нём крылись ответы на все вопросы.

— Нет, — наконец сказал Мустанг. — Не буду. Полагаю, мне следовало хотя бы попытаться поговорить с тобой об этом раньше. Но я хотел сначала добыть доказательства.

— Почему ты вообще стал её подозревать? — искренне поинтересовался Хавок. Вдруг истинная сущность Мелинды всё это время была у него под носом, а он не замечал? Мустанг помедлил с ответом. В тишине Хавок расслышал болезненное шипение и тихий шорох пальца, которым водили по бетонному полу.

— У меня есть друг в Отделе Расследований, который постоянно твердит мне, что совпадений не существует, — объяснил Мустанг. — Все пропавшие солдаты исчезали после свиданий. Каждый раз иное имя, но в большинстве случаев женщины были ветеринарами. Оставалось только найти девушку нужного возраста и профессии и добиться того, чтобы она выбрала меня в качестве своей следующей жертвы. Как думаешь, зачем я был в ресторане тем вечером?

— А я-то думал, ты вёл себя как мудак только ради удовольствия, — удручённо вздохнул Хавок. — Если верить моему приятелю Бреде, ты просто магнит для женщин.

— И у этого есть свои минусы, — заметил Мустанг. — Оглянись вокруг.

— Аргумент. Ты уже закончил со своим кругом преобразования, или мне пока потушить сигарету?

Его усмешку Мустанг встретил с самодовольным видом.

— Ты и раньше работал с алхимиками, не так ли?

— На самом деле нет, — ответил Хавок. — Просто ты производишь впечатление типа, который на что угодно пойдёт, лишь бы спасти свою задницу.

Хавок бросил сигарету сквозь проволочную сетку. Она приземлилась как раз в середине прохода между клетками. Мустанг отложил значок, булавка которого была запятнана кровью, и прижал ладонь к кровавому кругу на полу.

— Ошибочка, — поправил он. — Я собираюсь спасти нас обоих.

Дверь в конце коридора открылась, и Мустанг активировал круг. Из сигареты вспыхнул огненный шар и поглотил Мелинду в водовороте пламени, даже не дав ей времени закричать. Секунды спустя она осела на пол дымящейся грудой, из-за сильных мучений не в силах даже пошевелиться, не говоря уже о причинении солдатам какого-либо вреда.

— Отлично, — облегчённо выдохнул Мустанг, — ещё один круг — и мы свободны...

Пронзительный свист не дал ему договорить: на потолке ожила противопожарная система, разбрызгивая воду, куда ни глянь. Круг на полу размылся и стёрся за считанные секунды. Рой, открыв рот, поражённо уставился на потолок.

— _Теперь_ понял, что я имел в виду? — заорал Хавок, перекрикивая сигнал тревоги. — Какой прок от твоей алхимии, если ты бесполезен под дождём?

— Может, _заткнёшься_ , а? — заревел Мустанг, дрожа из-за промокшей формы. — И это кто ещё бесполезен? Без моей алхимии ты бы сейчас был горсткой пепла в урне!

— Ты мог бы сначала вытащить нас из этих будок, но _не-е-ет_ , тебе надо было устроить чёртов фейерверк для показухи! Ты всегда так выпендриваешься, кобелина?!

— Почему бы тебе не подойти и не _сказать это мне в лицо_ , наглец!

— А вот приду и _СКАЖУ, как только выберусь отсюда, мокрая ты спичка!_

— _Дай сюда свои раковые палочки! Я тебе брови посжигаю!_

***

К следующему дню Хавок уже благополучно вернулся на свой пост и безрадостно просматривал свежую статью в газете. Журналистам удалось вынюхать практически всю правду про Мелинду, также известную как Марисса и Миранда Сандри, и её роль в гибели пропавших солдат. Почему-то у Хавока не получалось чувствовать должное потрясение от того, как резко характер девушки сменился на противоположный. Мишенями тех, кто несправедливо пострадал от рук государства и жаждал мести, нередко становились случайные солдаты. Но _почему_ надо было изображать Мустанга героем, который спас _Хавока_ от чудовищной смерти? Кажется, они не поняли, что Огненный Алхимик превратился бы в Кремированного Алхимика, если бы не раковые палочки Хавока.

— Ты уже закончил? — спросил Бреда. — Я вообще-то тоже почитать хочу.

— Флаг тебе в руки. — Хавок сложил газету и передал другу. — Кажется, меня там упомянули всего... раза два.

— Пф, мне больше интересно о твоей девушке почитать, — ответил Бреда. — Всё ещё не могу поверить, что это она оказалась убийцей всех тех солдат. Каково это — встречаться с психопаткой?

— Почти как встречаться с нормальной женщиной, — съязвил Хавок. — Только разрыв отношений чуть более кровопролитный.

— Оу... буду знать. Эй, ты куда намылился?

— К Мустангу, — угрюмо буркнул Хавок, останавливаясь у двери. — Он сказал, что хочет поговорить со мной наедине. Понятия не имею о чём.

— Ах да, кстати о Мустанге, — хохотнул Бреда из-за газеты. — Слыхал от пожарных, что вас это приключение неплохо так сблизило.

— Мы кричали, ругались и обзывали друг друга, — начал Хавок, загибая пальцы. — Я его чуть не пристрелил, он меня чуть не поджарил, и к тому времени, как нас вызволили, мы готовы были отмудохать друг друга до полусмерти. О, и я упоминал, что он увёл у меня девушку?

— Ага, было дело, — сказал Бреда с каменным лицом.

Хавок закатил глаза и направился к той части базы, где находились офисы высших чинов. У Мустанга не было личного кабинета — ему приходилось делить помещение с другими подполковниками, — но когда Хавок вошёл, все остальные рабочие места пустовали. «Свидетелей нет», — всплыла в голове зловещая фразочка, но он отмахнулся от неё, списав всё на паранойю, и живо отсалютовал. Мустанг стоял у одного из столов, скрестив руки. Теперь, когда с него больше не текла вода, а лицо приняло нормальный оттенок вместо яростного красного, он выглядел истинным подполковником. Единственным, что напоминало о недавней травме, были круги под глазами и небольшой бинт на ладони, которую он порезал, чтобы добыть кровь для круга преобразования.

Хавок вытянулся по струнке и принялся ждать, пока тот что-нибудь скажет. Тут, вдали от чокнутых девушек и смертельных опасностей, они по-прежнему были начальником и подчинённым. Мустанг вполне мог отправить его под трибунал за поведение вчерашней ночью. Хавок расправил плечи и приготовился к неизбежной лекции о том, что всегда нужно подчиняться приказам и никогда, _никогда_ не подвергать сомнению старших по званию. Даже если эти старшие по званию — мудаки.

— Через три недели меня переводят в Восточный город, — ровно произнёс Мустанг. — Ты поедешь со мной.

У Хавока отвисла челюсть, и подбирать её он не торопился, пока его мозг пытался угнаться за ушами.

— Я... эм... могу я поинтересоваться почему, сэр?

Мустанг внимательно его оглядел и кивнул скорее своим мыслям, чем Хавоку.

— Мне дали разрешение собрать и взять под командование собственный отряд в Восточном городе, и я хочу, чтобы ты к нему присоединился. Ты второй, кого я выбрал. Первая — мой адъютант, она служила со мной в Ишваре.

Повисла долгая тишина. Мустанг, похоже, ждал хоть какой-то реакции. Но, по правде говоря, Хавок понятия не имел, _как_ реагировать на такого рода новости, которые он всё ещё переваривал. Перевод... в Восточный город... работа на Мустанга...

— Вы собираетесь превратить мою жизнь в ад, не так ли? — обречённо сказал Хавок.

Мустанг слегка усмехнулся на это мрачное заявление и, повернувшись к окну, принялся наблюдать за скитающимися по базе снаружи солдатами.

— Если ты ждёшь наказания за то, что чуть не снёс мне башку, не переживай. Может, другой офицер и разозлился бы, когда ты не опустил оружие по приказу, но не я. Ты сделал выводы из того, что увидел и узнал к тому времени, и, не колеблясь, действовал соответственно. Я поступил бы так же.

— Полагаю, да, — медленно ответил Хавок.

— Буду с тобой откровенен, Хавок, — снова обернулся к нему Мустанг, опираясь руками о стол и глядя Хавоку прямо в глаза. — У меня есть свои цели, к которым я стремлюсь. В этом отношении я не так уж и отличаюсь от своих коллег. Но подчинённые, которые слепо будут следовать моим приказам, — последнее, что мне нужно. Хотел бы этого — надрессировал бы стаю собак для работы.

На лице Мустанга заиграла довольная улыбка.

— Что мне нужно, так это солдаты, которые могут назвать меня мокрой спичкой в лицо, не боясь последствий. Как думаешь, справишься?

Хавок поразмыслил над этим. Очевидно, выбора в этом деле у него не было, но почему-то это не так уж его и беспокоило. Каких-то пару дней назад Хавок ненавидел этого человека, но то мелочное чувство не было основано на чём-то существенном. А теперь...

И правда, _что_ теперь он думал о Мустанге?

Вспоминая тот день, когда они встретились в ресторане, Хавок понял, что был невероятно впечатлён и даже немного восхищён. Мустанг с лёгкостью мог поведать о своих подозрениях военной полиции и оставить их с этим разбираться. Вместо этого он сам встал на линию огня, ища доказательства своими руками. Сколько офицеров поступили бы так ради солдат, которых даже не знают?

Быть может, всё будет не так ужасно, как он думал.

— Да, сэр, — бойко отдал честь Хавок. — Уверен, я справлюсь.

— Хорошо. Свободен.

Хавок был уже на полпути к двери, когда нечто иное пришло ему в голову, и он с надеждой оглянулся.

— Сэр, значит ли это, что вы больше не будете уводить у меня девушек?

Ответом Мустанга стала коварная ухмылка. Сердце Хавока камнем ухнуло куда-то вниз.

— Тогда я, пожалуй, пойду...


	2. Старшина Каин Фьюри

Дверь в офис открылась сразу же после его робкого стука, заставляя Фьюри, который и без того был на взводе, заволноваться ещё сильнее, когда он обнаружил себя лицом к лицу с очень строгой женщиной. Он осмотрел нашивки со званием, светлые волосы, собранные в деловом стиле, большие карие глаза с красноватым оттенком... и сглотнул. Так _это и есть_ Риза Хоукай, которую все называли Ястребиным Глазом. Хотя некоторым мужчинам больше по вкусу было выражение «Ледяная Королева», которое самому Фьюри казалось простецким и пренебрежительным. Но он не мог отрицать, что в её взгляде была некая непреклонность, что заставляла чувствовать себя мышью под прицелом птичьих глаз...

Хоукай нахмурилась.

— Сержант, — прохладно произнесла она.

И тут Фьюри с ужасом осознал, что забыл отсалютовать. Он переместил картонную коробку с аппаратурой под руку, и ему почти удалось неловко отдать честь, прежде чем тяжёлое оборудование выскользнуло из его хватки. Хоукай среагировала мгновенно и подхватила провисшую сторону. Фьюри поторопился вернуть коробку в свои руки.

— Извините, извините! Здесь есть место, куда можно это поставить?

— Сюда, сержант, — сказала Хоукай, помогая ему дотащить ношу до ближайшего стола. — Полагаю, этому есть причина?

— А, ну... да, — быстро ответил Фьюри. Он поправил свою форму и снова отсалютовал, на этот раз гораздо более достойно. — Видите ли, со всеми этими грозами в последнее время начали барахлить некоторые сети электроснабжения...

— Ах да, конечно. — На лице лейтенанта отразилось понимание. — Я слышала, у некоторых офисов рядом с нашим были проблемы. Однако у нас всё в полном порядке, ни единой помехи на телефонной линии.

— Но... — проговорил Фьюри, когда она попыталась проводить его к выходу. — Они — ну, то есть начальство — подумали, что целесообразно будет проверить и, если понадобится, заменить _всю_ аппаратуру.

— Во всей штаб-квартире? — с сомнением спросила Хоукай. По-прежнему нервничая, Фьюри коротко рассмеялся.

— Так они нам сказали!

Она ещё раз одарила его пронзительным взглядом и, к облегчению Фьюри, кивнула.

— Тогда ладно. Продолжайте.

— Спасибо, сэр. Т-то есть, мэм!

— Можно просто «лейтенант».

Фьюри поспешно достал несколько инструментов, когда Хоукай отошла к своему столу и вернулась к работе. Он прямо-таки чувствовал на себе её испытывающий взгляд, пока он сначала осмотрел электрощиток, затем один за другим проверил телефоны на каждом из столов. Чувство было такое, будто он разгуливал по территории львицы, особенно когда он взял свою аппаратуру и вошёл во внутренний офис, где работал подполковник Мустанг.

Это заставило Фьюри сожалеть о том, что его намерения были далеко не такими благородными, как он утверждал.

Фьюри поднял трубку телефона на столе Мустанга и ненадолго прислушался, затем положил на место.

— Тут чуть-чуть с помехами, — сообщил он. — Я проверю проводку...

Он не стал дожидаться разрешения, присаживаясь и отвинчивая заднюю панель телефона. Из-под манжеты Фьюри достал крошечное устройство прослушивания и ловко прикрепил к нужным частям. Устройство легко спряталось среди запутанных проводов. Дрожащими руками Фьюри закрыл телефон.

_«Это просто приказы, это просто приказы, нет ничего плохого в следовании приказам. В конце концов, для каждого приказа есть основание... верно?»_

— Ну, сержант?

Фьюри подпрыгнул, когда понял, что в дверном проёме появилась Хоукай, и случайно опрокинул со стола телефон. Упав на пол, он разбился, хрупкие детали разлетелись по ковру, и Фьюри огорчённо завопил. Он нагнулся, чтобы всё пособирать и при этом скрыть жучок.

— Извините, мне _очень_ жаль, лейтенант! Вы меня напугали и...

— Ничего, всё нормально, — раздражённо ответила Хоукай, помогая ему подобрать некоторые провода. — Просто найдите замену как можно скорее, хорошо? А то подполковник ещё решит, что сломанный телефон — отличная отговорка, и опять будет отлынивать.

— Найду, разумеется, — пообещал Фьюри, забрасывая разбитый телефон в коробку и пытаясь уместить всё в своих руках. Он старался не смотреть в сторону Хоукай на пути к выходу и отошёл как можно дальше от офиса Мустанга, прежде чем позволил себе вернуться к более размеренному шагу и потратить немного времени на осмотр разбитого телефона. Повреждения были не такими ужасными, как он сперва думал. И вообще-то всё сложилось очень даже удачно. Если бы Хоукай сочла его поведение в офисе подозрительным, она могла бы проверить телефон, как только он ушёл, и обнаружила бы жучок. А если бы _это_ случилось...

Фьюри содрогнулся. Даже _думать_ об этом не хотелось.

Увиденная краем глаза вспышка света заставила его затормозить, и Фьюри выглянул в окно. Из этого коридора открывался отличный вид на учебный плац далеко внизу, где группа государственных алхимиков практиковалась в своём искусстве. На данный момент в центре внимания был майор Армстронг, который заставлял бетон извиваться и превращаться в бесчисленные статуи в мгновение ока. Немного поодаль в небо грациозно взвился поток пламени, а затем опустился, поражая одну деревянную мишень за другой. Десятки лужиц, оставшихся после ночного ливня, отражали вспышки синего, белого, оранжевого и золотого, как тысяча крохотных зеркал.

Фьюри присмотрелся к далёкой черноволосой фигуре. Он понятия не имел, почему его начальник, полковник Дэвис, захотел прослушивать телефон Мустанга и отслеживать каждое его движение. Фьюри готов был поспорить, что это было не что иное, как личная вендетта. Но что вообще Мустанг ему такого сделал?

Ну, быть может, Мустанг не то чтобы именно _сделал_ что-то. Многие люди не скрывали того, что они думали о переводе в Восточный город кого-то вроде Мустанга: зелёного, неопытного, в самом начале своей военной карьеры, который прямо-таки взлетал вверх по званиям и распространял влияние, куда бы ни шёл. Большинство таких жалоб со временем поутихли, когда стало ясно, что от Мустанга так просто не избавиться, но Дэвис, казалось, был одним из немногих, кто упрямо цеплялся за укоренившуюся неприязнь.

Вот только простая зависть не оправдывала такого рода пристального наблюдения. Фьюри знал, что у приказов начальника _должна_ быть веская причина, но всякий раз, когда он набирался храбрости спросить, единственным ответом было: «Вас это не касается, сержант». Он слышал это ужасно часто. Его не касается, его не касается...

А когда вообще _начнёт_ касаться? На сколько званий вперёд надо продвинуться, чтобы высшие чины начали _доверять_ ему все бесчисленные подробности?

Фьюри едва заметно вздохнул. Он с самого начала знал, во что ввязывается, когда решил стать связистом, знал, что скорее всего не получит особого признания за работу за кулисами. Больше всего армия ценила своих алхимиков, далее шли уполномоченные офицеры и кто угодно с продвинутыми навыками владения оружием. Фьюри не подходил ни под одно из описаний.

Но даже невидимая пешка может мечтать...

— _Фьюри!_

— Сэр! — воскликнул Фьюри и чуть снова не уронил свою аппаратуру, чтобы отдать честь. Дэвис посмотрел сверху вниз на более мелкого сотрудника, и Фьюри крепче вцепился в своё оборудование, когда Дэвис протянул руку к телефонной трубке, торчащей из коробки. — О, эм, это просто...

— Просто _что_? Не просветите меня, почему вы носитесь тут с разбитым телефоном, когда у вас есть _другие дела_ , требующие внимания?

— Это, э-э-э... — Фьюри с тревогой окинул взглядом коридор, но вроде никого в пределах слышимости не было. — Это телефон подполковника Мустанга...

— _Что_ , простите? — рявкнул Дэвис. Он понизил голос и шагнул ближе, но от этого его слова были не менее резкими. — Какого чёрта вы носитесь с телефоном, в который _должны_ устанавливать жучок? Вы настолько одержимы электроникой?

— Сэр, это вышло случайно! — заверил Фьюри. — Я... Я всё сделаю, просто это займёт немного больше времени.

— Боже мой, вы хоть _что-то_ можете нормально сделать? — воздел руки к небу Дэвис. — Ладно! Просто позаботьтесь о том, чтобы это было сделано до выходных. И чтобы _ни при каких_ обстоятельствах никто не пронюхал об этом.

— Сэр, могу я спросить...

— Нет, _не_ можете. Просто подчиняйтесь приказам, сержант.

Противопоставить такому было нечего.

— ...Сэр, — подавленно склонил голову Фьюри.

Дэвис посверлил его прищуренным взглядом, но вскоре тоже обратил внимание на окно. Он с неприязнью скривил губы в ухмылке, заметив огненную бурю.

— Мелкий выскочка любит повыпендриваться, а?

Ответа полковник не ждал и ушёл, оставив обескураженного Фьюри неохотно тащиться вниз по лестнице в сторону собственного офиса. То есть, не то чтобы он мог называть офис _собственным_. Большое подвальное помещение было забито рядами столов, где остальные «колдуны над проводами» просиживали свои будни за чёрной работой от вышестоящих офицеров. Царапанье карандашей по бумаге и щёлканье клавиш печатных машинок были единственными звуками, которые приветствовали его, когда он открыл дверь. Даже здесь у Фьюри было мало друзей.

Возможно, всему виной то, что он по сути старший сержант, старшина, и _формально_ находится во главе как минимум трети здешних работников. Пусть и в большинстве случаев по ним нельзя было этого сказать. Пока не было войны, единственным преимуществом его звания была сомнительная честь находиться под непосредственным руководством уполномоченного офицера. Немногие офицеры удосуживались выбрать себе в команду эксперта по коммуникациям. Гораздо легче ведь просто позвонить Фьюри и потребовать прислать кого-то починить разбитое радио, или заменить лампочку, или ещё чего. Им без разницы, _кто_ из техников им достанется, лишь бы работа была выполнена быстро и тихо.

А самое странное — никого это не волновало в принципе. Может, коллегам Фьюри и в кайф было бездельничать целыми днями в своём изолированном маленьком мирке, но разве им никогда не хотелось стать частью чего-то значимого? Использовать своё мастерство, чтобы сделать мир лучше? Пусть их вклад и будет незначительным, каплей в море... разве не стоило бы оно чего-то?

Или, может, Фьюри просто слишком много думал.

Он прошествовал к своему рабочему столу в дальнем углу и принялся без обычного энтузиазма перебирать океан деталюшек, краем уха слушая приглушённую беседу трёх других сержантов.

— ...ладно тебе, всё ты врёшь!

— Да я в жизни серьёзнее не был. У нас с ней целая беседа была!

— Ты уверен, что это была лейтенант Хоукай? Сама Ледяная Королева?

— Сто процентов. Мы долго не говорили, просто пересеклись в коридоре...

— Я дам тебе 50 000 центов, если пригласишь её на свидание и выживешь!

— Ты что, _спятил_? А что, если слухи о ней и Мустанге — правда? Я буду угольком ещё до конца недели!

— Уж лучше ты, чем мы. И вообще, чего ты паришься? Хоукай просто-напросто тебя отошьёт — и дело с концом.

— Скорее пришьёт, хех.

— _Спасибо_ , ребята...

— Она не _настолько_ ужасна, — пробормотал Фьюри.

— Ты что-то сказал, Каин?

— Ничего, — помотал головой Фьюри.

***

Телефон Фьюри успел починить, оснастить жучком и вернуть на место за два дня, чем немало гордился. К несчастью, единственной наградой за такую оперативность стала обязанность прослушивать все разговоры Мустанга. Дэвис был абсолютно непреклонен и приказал Фьюри докладывать всё возможное о расписании Мустанга, его привычках и обо всём остальном более-менее важном. То, что началось как сторонняя обязанность, скоро переросло в проект настолько затратный по времени, что Фьюри пришлось соединить жучок со своим телефоном, чтобы совмещать прослушку с собственной бумажной волокитой.

И он _по-прежнему_ знать не знал, почему это было так важно! Это занятие заставляло его чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке, и Фьюри жалел, что понятия не имел, во что ввязался. День за днём он отчаянно цеплялся за свою мантру: _«На то должны быть причины, на то должны быть причины...»_

По мнению Фьюри — _которое никого не интересовало!_ — Мустанг ничем не отличался от любого другого солдата. Свою работу он выполнял безукоризненно, что, впрочем, не мешало ему время от времени причитать от того, как много её было. Его подчинённые, судя по тому, что Фьюри удалось наскрести, на Мустанга не жаловались, а все входящие и исходящие звонки практически всегда касались работы и были совершенно безобидны.

Ну, большинство звонков.

_— Рой, говорю тебе, супружеская жизнь — чистый КАЙФ! Величайшее изобретение человечества, и это включая те чокнутые круги, с которыми ты играешься каждый день._

_— Хьюз..._

_— Знаю, знаю! Как холостяк в вечном загуле ты серьёзно сомневаешься в моих заявлениях о предельном счастье и подозреваешь, что мой фанатизм — это просто самообман и пустые мечты, так? Что ж, у меня для тебя всего два слова, Рой. Регулярный. Секс._

_— Хьюз..._

_— Серьёзно, найди ты себе жену, был бы ГОРАЗДО счастливее. Не думал разместить объявление в газете? Готов поспорить, женщины в свадебных платьях пачками бы падали тебе в ноги..._

_— Хьюз!_

_— ЧТО?_

_— Ты же в курсе, что у меня есть дела поважнее, чем выслушивать болтовню о твоей половой жизни, правда?_

_«Как и у меня»_ , — несчастно подумал Фьюри, потирая глаза. Когда он в это ввязался, то прекрасно понимал, что может узнать что-то личное. Он просто не представлял, _насколько_ личное.

_— Пф, ты просто хандришь из-за погоды, верно? Я слышал, она сейчас не сахар на востоке._

Мустанг грязно выругался себе под нос.

_— Чёртов дождь меня однажды убьёт..._

_— Зато на юге погода ШИКАРНАЯ!_ — жизнерадостно заявил Хьюз, без предупреждения возвращаясь к своим разглагольствованиям. — _Я рассказывал тебе о нашем медовом месяце в Аэруго? Отель был прямо возле океана, а Грейсия ходила в самых прекрасных сарафанах! Кстати, однажды она увидела платье в витрине одного магазина..._

_— И продавец отдал вам его за полцены, когда вы пообещали назвать своего первого ребёнка Элисией! Ты мне эту историю уже раз десять рассказывал!_

_— Но это же классная история! И мы ТОЧНО назовём нашу дочь Элисией!_

_— А что, если первым родится мальчик?_

_— ..._

Сержант Брайант положил Фьюри на стол пачку бумаг и окинул любопытным взглядом телефон в его руке.

— Ты ни слова не сказал за последние сорок пять минут, Фьюри. Кто, блин, может так долго болтать?

— Э-э-э… моя мама, — коротко ответил Фьюри.

— Понял, — сочувственно поморщился Брайант и пошёл по своим делам. Фьюри ещё сильнее съёжился в кресле. В целом, он был очень честным человеком, и все эти увёртки и ложь были настоящим стрессом. Последние несколько недель он нервно озирался на каждом шагу, быстро сворачивал с пути, только завидев Мустанга, а во время прослушек ожидал, что _вот-вот_ его настигнет пламя возмездия прямиком из трубки и сожжёт ему уши.

Хотя в последнее время более вероятным претендентом на роль жертвы огня был этот Хьюз.

_— Ради всего святого, твоё свадебное путешествие было три месяца назад! Не пора ли тебе поумерить восторг?_

Фьюри повесил трубку. Своим бессмысленным трёпом Хьюз, как правило, отнимал у Мустанга часы, так что смысла дальше слушать не было. Фьюри рассортировал бланки на своём столе по папкам, в которых они прибыли, и сгрёб это всё в руки, планируя доставить документы Дэвису и доложить о плодах своих трудов — или об их отсутствии.

Но когда Фьюри наконец приволок ноги наверх и добрался до офиса начальника, на его стук никто не ответил. Он дёрнул ручку. Дверь оказалась незапертой и легко открылась.

— Сэр?

В кресле за столом дородного хозяина кабинета не оказалось, хотя стопки бумаг, разбросанные по всему рабочему месту, и полупустая кружка указывали на то, что комнату покинули совсем недавно. Фьюри подумал было, что Дэвис вышел подышать свежим воздухом, но быстрый взгляд за окно заставил его отбросить эту мысль. Чистое небо на прошлой неделе было всего лишь небольшой передышкой, и теперь дожди зарядили в полную силу, а капли стучали по стеклу, словно град пуль.

Фьюри оставил дверь открытой, подошёл к столу и неприязненно осмотрел беспорядок. Обычно всё не было _так_ плохо, но сегодня, похоже, у полковника выдался тяжёлый день. Фьюри не понимал, как вообще можно что-то делать в такой неопрятной обстановке. Локтем передвинув всякий хлам в сторону, он положил свои папки в углу, где Дэвис сможет их заметить. Фьюри слишком поздно обнаружил, что своими действиями сбросил стопку документов с другого конца. Он обошёл стол и присел, чтобы пособирать бумаги, надеясь, что не слишком сильно их перемешал.

Но затем он замер, когда его зоркие глаза наткнулись на тетрадный листок, затерявшийся среди официальных военных документов. Эта бумажка казалась настолько неуместной, что Фьюри позволил своему взгляду задержаться на ней подольше и удивился, когда понял, что текст на листке был зашифрован. Единственным, что можно было на данный момент прочесть, был заголовок.

_Операция «Огнетушитель»_

Повинуясь какому-то нелогичному импульсу, Фьюри быстро оглянулся на дверь, а затем засунул листок себе в карман, решительно игнорируя панический голос в своей голове, кричащий: _«Положи на место, верни на место, пока он не обнаружил!»_ Шифр означал секретность и незаконную деятельность, а шансы, что Дэвис был замешан в более чем одном таком дельце, были невелики. Это сообщение, скорее всего, как-то связано с Мустангом, и, следовательно, содержит ответы, которых отчаянно не хватало Фьюри.

Поэтому, строго повторил Фьюри своей неумолкающей совести, он действовал за спиной начальника _не_ из-за собственного любопытства. Это всё ради миссии, которую Дэвис сам ему поручил. Его простят за это. Возможно. Фьюри поднялся на ноги и направился к двери, но кое-что ещё остановило его. От стола исходил какой-то отвратительный запах, который заставлял горло першить. Пахло сигаретами, вот только Дэвис не курил, в этом Фьюри был абсолютно уверен. У него был чувствительный нос, и он бы заметил гораздо раньше. Фьюри оглядел стол со всех сторон, но не нашёл ничего, кроме пустого кресла.

Его напугал некий шорох, и он отодвинул кресло в сторону, когда понял, что под столом скрючился _человек_. Как этот мужчина умудрился втиснуться в такое маленькое пространство, Фьюри даже близко не догадывался, но вот, полюбуйтесь.

— Эм... — выдал незнакомец, уставившись голубыми глазами на Фьюри, как кролик на удава.

— В-вы кто? — встревоженно спросил Фьюри. — И что вы там делаете?

Второй солдат мучительно выкарабкался из своего укрытия и выпрямился, обезоруживающе улыбаясь.

— А, ну, видите ли... так, я _правда_ могу объяснить...

— Что вы делали под _столом_? — надавил Фьюри.

— Э-э-э... прятался?

— От чего?

Нерешительность мужчины как ветром сдуло.

— Прятался от своей маленькой племянницы! — воскликнул он. — Я сегодня в роли няньки для неё! Вероятно, она сейчас бегает повсюду и ищет меня.

— Племянница? — удивился Фьюри. — Но... вы привели _ребёнка_ в военную штаб-квартиру?

— Знаю, так себе идея, да? — рассмеялся солдат. — Вообще-то, пожалуй, мне стоит найти малышку, эм... _Элисию_ и отвести её домой.

— _Элисию?_ — подавился вдохом Фьюри.

— Именно так!

И мужчина сбежал. Сбитый с толку его поведением Фьюри выглянул из-за двери как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как загадочный солдат исчезает за углом.

— И кто это был?

Фьюри прикусил язык, чтобы позорно не завизжать, и круто обернулся, салютуя Дэвису. И _охота_ начальнику так подкрадываться? И так нервы ни к чёрту.

— Сэр! Вообще-то, я не уверен, кто это был, сэр. Когда я пришёл, он уже был в офисе.

— Ну, а звание-то у него какое? — нетерпеливо спросил Дэвис.

— Кажется, — припомнил Фьюри, — это был младший лейтенант, сэр.

— Ясно, — буркнул Дэвис и выругался. Он поманил Фьюри за собой в офис, закрывая за ним дверь. — Готов поспорить, это один из псов Мустанга. Вынюхивал что-то...

— Из людей подполковника? — удивлённо повторил Фьюри и прикоснулся к карману, где было спрятано зашифрованное сообщение. Не его ли искал младший лейтенант? Зачем ещё здесь рыскать людям Мустанга? С каждой минутой это дело становилось всё запутанней!

Дэвис не потрудился ответить. Он принялся перебирать бумаги у себя на столе, и Фьюри поморщился, когда его аккуратная стопка документов наклонилась вбок. Полковник пооткрывал некоторые ящички и тщательно их обыскал, после чего снова обратил внимание на Фьюри.

— Вы ведь ничего не дали ему унести, правда? Никаких документов или бумаг?

— Н-нет. — Фьюри побледнел и резко убрал руку с кармана. — Разумеется нет, сэр.

— Вы говорите правду, сержант? — Дэвис обогнул стол и угрожающе уставился Фьюри прямо в глаза. — Если я выясню, что вы лжёте...

— Сэр, я не вру! — возразил Фьюри, чувствуя прилив негодования, несмотря на шифр, прожигавший дыру в его кармане. Он всегда гордился тем, что был надёжным человеком, на которого можно рассчитывать. Поразительно: он вот уже три года служит под командованием Дэвиса, но начальник всё ещё в нём сомневается.

Обоих отвлёк стук в дверь, и Фьюри оглянулся на лейтенанта Хоукай, которая ворвалась в кабинет. Она замерла, переводя взгляд с Фьюри на Дэвиса.

— Я вам помешала?

— В чём дело, лейтенант? — огрызнулся Дэвис.

Хоукай поджала губы и отсалютовала.

— Сэр, я здесь, чтобы извиниться за вторжение младшего лейтенанта Хавока. Уверяю вас, этому есть должное объяснение.

— Ну да, конечно, — фыркнул Дэвис. — И что же это за объяснение?

На лице Хоукай мелькнуло недовольство.

— По всей видимости, младший лейтенант участвовал в нелепом пари, по условиям которого должен был подложить на стол некоторым вышестоящим офицерам непристойные фотографии. В сделку были вовлечены и другие. Могу вас заверить, что об этом будет доложено моему начальнику, и младший лейтенант получит выговор.

Между разгневанным Дэвисом и непроницаемой Хоукай велась молчаливая война. Фьюри затаил дыхание, гадая, кто победит в этой битве характеров. Он почти ожидал, что Дэвис вот-вот обвинит её во лжи. Но полковник едва мог упрекнуть Мустанга в незаконной деятельности, учитывая, что и у самого рыльце было в пуху.

В конце концов, Дэвис раздражённо выдохнул и махнул рукой.

— Ладно, можете идти.

По пути к двери Хоукай прошла мимо Фьюри и, к немалому удивлению последнего, дружелюбно ему улыбнулась. Прежде чем она закрыла за собой дверь, Фьюри выдавил из себя слабую ответную улыбку, а затем едва заметно покачал головой. Ну в самом деле, все вели себя так, будто у неё было ледяное сердце, но, похоже, под стоической наружностью крылась добрая душа. С Фьюри она обращалась не иначе как учтиво, и даже её пронзительный взгляд смягчался, когда она улыбалась. Кроме того, она и правда была красивой...

— Так вот какую игру затеял Мустанг, — пробормотал Дэвис. — Вы хорошо знакомы с лейтенантом Хоукай, сержант?

— Никак нет, сэр, — быстро ответил Фьюри. — То есть, мы пересекались в штабе, но никогда особо не разговаривали.

Дэвис поднял руку, останавливая его.

— Похоже, в моих интересах, чтобы вы познакомились с ней _поближе_.

— Познакомиться поближе? — в замешательстве уточнил Фьюри. — То есть, подружиться?..

Широкую ухмылку Дэвиса в его сторону можно было назвать блудливой, и Фьюри густо покраснел, когда уловил намёк.

— _Что?_ Но я н-не уверен, что мне такое по душе, сэр...

Ухмылку сменили нахмуренные брови, и Дэвис выпрямился.

— Фьюри, кто ваш командир?

— Вы, сэр, — понурился Фьюри, признавая поражение.

— Именно, — сдержанно произнёс Дэвис. — Это значит, когда я отдаю приказ, я ожидаю, что его выполнят без вопросов или жалоб. Мне плевать, что вам _по душе_. Просто выполняйте работу. Всё ясно?

Ничего не было ясно! Но Фьюри воздержался от едких возражений и на время подавил свои мятежные чувства, думая о послании в кармане. Оно было ключом к разгадке всей истории. Как только он узнает, почему Дэвис и Мустанг были на ножах, то поймёт, что с этим делать.

— А теперь, сержант, докладывайте. Как прошёл сегодняшний сеанс?

А пока у Фьюри и другие обязанности имеются.

— Не очень хорошо, — признал он. — Боюсь, единственный звонок нашему... _объекту_ поступил от майора Маэса Хьюза из Централа.

Дэвис фыркнул, раздражённый не меньше Фьюри от частых звонков майора.

— Они обсуждали что-то примечательное?

— В основном говорил майор, — исполнительно доложил Фьюри. — В который раз изводил подполковника предложениями жениться и пересказывал свой недавний медовый месяц в подробностях. _Во всех_ подробностях. Наш объект был менее терпеливым, чем обычно, но майор списал это на погоду...

— На погоду?

Фьюри пожал плечами и указал на окно.

— Полагаю, подполковник не в восторге от дождя.

Дэвис оттолкнул Фьюри на пути к окну и уставился в потемневшее небо.

— Дождь. Ну _конечно_ , он же чёртов _Огненный_ Алхимик. И как я сам не додумался?

— Сэр?

— Ничего, — отрезал Дэвис, хотя его оскал скорее угрожал, чем успокаивал. — Продолжайте, сержант.

***

Расшифровать сообщение оказалось проблематично. Фьюри вообще никогда не ладил с головоломками и словесными загадками, но эта задачка просто сводила его с ума. Дайте ему что угодно с проводами, тумблерами и кнопочками, и он разберёт всё на детальки и выяснит назначение прибора за полчаса.

Итак, прошла неделя, а Фьюри едва сдвинулся с места. Ему удалось понять, что сообщение содержало инструкции для нескольких людей, возможно, для какой-то группы, но ни того, кем они были, ни что это были за инструкции, выяснить не получилось. Несложно было догадаться, что «огонь» означал Мустанга, но что именно о подполковнике Дэвис хотел сообщить получателям? И что более важно, чего он хотел добиться? Может, Дэвис пытался как-то дискредитировать Мустанга, чтобы того понизили в звании или и вовсе перевели куда-то?

Или... вдруг Дэвис собирался по-настоящему навредить ему? Фьюри не хотелось думать, что его начальник способен на такое. Временами Дэвис, может, и вёл себя как мерзавец и нахал, да и на чувства других ему плевать, но, _разумеется_ , он не пойдёт на...

— Прошу прощения, тут занято?

— Нет, садитесь, — рассеянно сказал Фьюри, не отрывая глаз от листка. Столовая была не лучшим местом для этой работы, но сегодня лёгкая морось, досаждавшая Восточному городу, уступила место ливню, что и стало причиной, по которой Фьюри отсиживался здесь вместо своей любимой закусочной. Забирать подносы с едой в офисы было запрещено, а если бы Фьюри не взял с собой зашифрованное послание, то не смог бы спокойно доесть остатки лазаньи, торопясь к нему вернуться.

Фьюри провёл рукой по и без того взлохмаченным волосам.

— Не может же это быть _настолько_ сложно... — разочарованно протянул он от избытка чувств.

— О чём вы, сержант?

Его мозг наконец распознал голос, и Фьюри резко поднял голову. От вида Хоукай прямо напротив него он чуть не удрал куда подальше. Фьюри схватил шифр и быстро сунул в карман.

— Ни о чём! — выпалил он. — Просто... Это просто небольшой проект, над которым я работаю, и всё, ничего важного!

— Я и не говорила, что это важно. — Хоукай с любопытством склонила голову набок.

— Э-э-э, ну да, — пробормотал Фьюри, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как она ест. Несмотря на недвусмысленный приказ «познакомиться поближе» с Хоукай, серьёзных попыток он не предпринимал. Фьюри подозревал, что она сразу раскусит любые старания завязать корыстные отношения, а тот факт, что ему _и правда_ хотелось познакомиться с ней поближе, причём чисто по-дружески, вообще ни разу не помогал. У Фьюри было так мало друзей. Он вполне ладил со своими коллегами-техниками, но ни с кем не был близок настолько, чтобы встречаться за пределами штаба или даже беседовать просто ради _беседы_.

Однако, учитывая, что он помогал шпионить за начальником Хоукай, дружба с ней могла оказаться прогулкой по тонкому льду. Один неверный шаг, одно неуместное слово или действие — и нет милахи-сержанта, потонул.

— Эй, Фьюри! Что ты там делаешь? О, и кто эта твоя... подружка?..

Фьюри съёжился от ошарашенного взгляда Брайанта на Хоукай, будто она была диким медведем, шастающим по штабу.

— Привет, Брайант, — быстро произнёс он. — Ты же знаком с лейтенантом Хоукай, не так ли?

— Эм, нет, — ответил Брайант, с недоумением глядя на него. — И я не знал, что _вы двое_ знаете друг друга...

— Не очень, — непринуждённо заметила Хоукай. — Мы не так давно встретились, верно, Каин?

Фьюри кивнул. Собственное имя из уст Хоукай застало его врасплох. Он-то думал, она и фамилии его не знает.

— Кстати, Брайант, не хочешь к нам присоединиться?

— Э-э-э, — замялся Брайант, снова настороженно взглянув на Хоукай. — Нет, спасибо. Я просто, эм...

Он неловко удалился, так и не закончив мысль, и сел за другим столом, где переговаривались остальные сотрудники Фьюри. Брайант принялся что-то оживлённо им шептать, и тут же всё внимание группы обратилось к ним обоим. На Хоукай ребята пялились с благоговением, на Фьюри — с открытыми ртами. Фьюри едва сдерживался, чтобы не нырнуть под стол, спасаясь от этих взглядов. Понятное дело, Риза Хоукай была живой легендой, но это не повод вести себя так, будто у неё две головы.

— Вы уж простите их, — извинился Фьюри. — Думаю, они просто в шоке, ведь вы такая известная и...

— Пугающая? — предложила Хоукай.

— Вы _не_ пугающая! — пылко возразил Фьюри, чем заслужил приподнятую бровь лейтенанта. — Т-то есть, вашей вины в этом нет. У этих ребят просто...

— Яйца маловаты?

У Фьюри отвисла челюсть. Хоукай усмехнулась, будто поведала ему какую-то тайную шутку, и он почувствовал, как губы сами изогнулись в ответной улыбке.

— Да, можно и так сказать, — ответил он со смешком.

— Слушайте, сержант, — продолжила Хоукай. — Я рада, что застала вас тут. Как раз хотела с вами поговорить.

— Со мной? — переспросил Фьюри, стараясь скрыть свой энтузиазм.

— Да, я слышала, вы очень одарённый техник...

— О, — разочарованно выдохнул Фьюри. Уж с _этими_ словами он был слишком хорошо знаком. За ними всегда следовала просьба что-то починить. — Да, полагаю, я и правда довольно неплохо справляюсь со своей работой.

— «Довольно неплохо»? А у меня другая информация. Даже ваши коллеги очень высоко отзываются о вашем мастерстве.

— Возможно...

— Позвольте кое-что спросить, — медленно сказала Хоукай. — Что вы думаете о вашем теперешнем командире? О полковнике Дэвисе?

— Д-думаю? — запнулся Фьюри, пытаясь подобрать слова для ответа. Не мог же он пуститься расписывать своё недовольство начальством, рискуя сболтнуть о его деятельности в последние недели. Но и откровенно лгать не хотелось. — Я... вроде бы особо не жалуюсь.

— Звучит ужасно банально, сержант.

— Ну а что вы хотели услышать? — пожал плечами Фьюри, ковыряясь в еде. — Почему вы вообще спрашиваете?

Хоукай глотнула воды, задумчиво глядя на него поверх стакана.

— О, просто мой начальник сейчас ищет специалиста по коммуникациям в свою команду, и я подумала, вас это заинтересу...

— _ЧТО?_

Вилка Фьюри скользнула по тарелке, и горох разлетелся во все стороны. От его крика разговоры за соседними столиками резко умолкли, и Фьюри принялся смущённо извиняться, желая спрятаться под столом. Как только беседы возобновились, он наклонился ближе к Хоукай.

— Что?

Хоукай выловила горошину из своего стакана и положила её на салфетку.

— Как я и сказала. Подполковник Мустанг не так давно получил разрешение собрать собственную команду, и он очень... скажем так, _придирчиво_ выбирает кандидатов. Мои надежды на то, что к настоящему времени он покончит с этим делом, не оправдались.

— Ого... — с благоговением произнёс Фьюри. — И вы правда думаете, что он меня возьмёт?

— Зависит от того, что он подумает о вас, когда вы встретитесь, — отметила Хоукай. — Так что вы думаете?

Фьюри почувствовал, как от лица отхлынула кровь от одной мысли о встрече с Мустангом. Но... но если забыть об этом, предложение Хоукай стоило того, чтобы над ним поразмыслить. Каким начальником был Мустанг? Наверняка не хуже Дэвиса. А может, даже и _лучше_. Вдруг это его шанс вырваться от грубого, вечно недовольного полковника? Мысль была такой ошеломительной, что Фьюри поначалу даже не знал, _что_ с этим делать.

И всё же, как отреагирует Дэвис, если он захочет перевестись? С другой стороны, горько подумал Фьюри, Дэвис может и не заметить его отсутствия. Фьюри не занимался ничем таким, что не смог бы делать иной техник. Разве что Дэвису будет гораздо труднее втянуть кого-то другого в свои сторонние проекты.

Но...

— К сожалению, вынужден отказаться, — сказал Фьюри, игнорируя ноющую тоску в груди. Может, он бы и передумал, не будь Мустанг тем, за кем установил слежку Дэвис. Полковник ни за что этого не прекратит, а Фьюри не горел желанием заработать репутацию перебежчика, будучи при этом в самом начале своей военной карьеры.

— Вы уверены? — Хоукай рассматривала его с некоторым удивлением. — Вы недолго думали.

— Мне жаль, лейтенант, — с искренним сожалением повторил Фьюри.

Хоукай вздохнула и снова поднесла к губам стакан.

— Мне тоже жаль, Каин.

Через несколько столиков от них Брайант и остальные начали судорожно махать руками поверх плеча Хоукай в немом предостережении, суть которого Фьюри не совсем уловил. Прежде чем ему удалось понять, что их так возбудило, со спины послышались тяжёлые шаги, и прямо у него над головой глубокий голос произнёс:

— Вот вы где, лейтенант. Простите, что заставил ждать.

Фьюри оглянулся через плечо... и уставился на держащие поднос руки в белых перчатках. Перчатках с вышитыми _кругами преобразования_. Фьюри встретился взглядом с Мустангом и изо всех сил постарался не потерять сознание под оценивающими чёрными глазами.

— Подполковник, — сдержанно ответила Хоукай. — Вы вовремя. Это тот сержант, о котором я вам говорила, Каин Фьюри.

— О? — заинтересовался Мустанг. — Так это вы починили мой телефон?

— После того, как сам же его и сломал, — удручённо пискнул Фьюри. — Я, эм... надеюсь, с ним не было никаких проблем?

— Ни одной. — Мустанг поставил свой поднос на стол. — К сожалению, — едва слышно добавил он.

— Что ж, это хорошо, — пролепетал Фьюри.

Мустанг окинул его очередным пронзительным взглядом.

— Если вы уже закончили обед, сержант, я бы хотел переговорить с вами снаружи. Присмотрите за моим подносом, лейтенант?

Не успел Фьюри и глазом моргнуть, как Мустанг круто развернулся на пятках и прошествовал к открытым дверям столовой. Фьюри поспешил за ним. Его знакомые техники сымитировали звуки взрывов, когда он пробегал мимо них, и Фьюри, как мог, игнорировал их. Он ожидал, что Мустанг остановится в коридоре, ведущем в столовую, или найдёт пустой офис, но подполковник продолжал идти, пока они и вовсе не покинули здание. Фьюри содрогнулся, когда относительный уют командного центра сменился очень мокрым и очень холодным плацем. Далеко от здания они не отошли, остановившись в мощёном переходе, который хотя бы обеспечивал крышу над головой. Дождь в паре шагов от них оглушал, влажность не позволяла видеть далее, чем на десять футов вперёд. И при этом Фьюри не сомневался, что, кроме них, в такой ливень снаружи никого не было. Таким образом, это место обеспечивало им больше конфиденциальности, чем любое другое.

— Итак, о чём вы хотели поговорить, сэр? — настороженно спросил Фьюри.

Мустанг равнодушно прислонился к стене. Он порылся в кармане и бросил Фьюри что-то очень мелкое, затем скрестил руки на груди и принялся наблюдать за его реакцией.

— Скажем так, мне нужен совет профессионала. Вы знаете, что это?

Фьюри взглянул на вещицу в своих руках и побледнел. На его ладони лежало устройство для прослушки, которое он поместил в телефон Мустанга. Оно малость износилось, наверное, из-за небрежного обращения, но определённо было тем же. Фьюри сглотнул и уговорил себя не терять голову, спасаясь бегством. То, что Мустанг обнаружил жучок и пришёл к нему, ещё не значит, что он догадался, что это дело рук Фьюри! Может, ему просто нужен совет, как он и сказал.

— Ну, сержант?

— Это... жучок, — выдавил Фьюри и поспешил объяснить: — Т-то есть, это устройство прослушивания. Чтобы подслушивать телефонные разговоры.

— Да ладно, — невозмутимо отозвался Мустанг, будто именно такого ответа и ждал. — Я обнаружил его вчера утром среди проводов в _моём_ телефоне, сержант. Том самом, который _вы_ починили всего пару недель назад.

— ...О, — слабо выдал Фьюри. Он и не знал, что потеть от страха можно даже тогда, когда продрог до костей.

— Вы что-то об этом знаете?

— _Нет!_ — слишком быстро воскликнул Фьюри, пятясь назад от полыхающего взгляда Мустанга. — Я... Телефон некоторое время стоял у меня на столе, без присмотра. Кто угодно мог...

— Но это не был кто-то другой, — оборвал его Мустанг. — Это были _вы_.

Фьюри не успел и начать придумывать адекватный ответ: Мустанг схватил его за лацканы пиджака и припечатал к зданию, упершись одной рукой о стену над его плечом. Подполковник возвышался над Фьюри, который с чистым ужасом созерцал руку в белой перчатке прямо возле своего лица. Алая нить вышитого круга непристойно блеснула в тусклом освещении, будто подмигивая на прощание.

— Что задумал Дэвис?

— Дэвис? — встрепенулся Фьюри.

— Я _знаю_ , что это он вас надоумил подсунуть жучок, — угрожающе процедил Мустанг. — Ранее плевать я хотел на него и его допотопные представления о командовании, но вот уже около месяца Дэвис на удивление вежлив со мной. Ни одного едкого замечания, ни малейшего несогласия. Будто он _уверен_ , что я тут надолго не задержусь. И тут я нахожу жучок в своём телефоне, а на такое я закрыть глаза не могу.

Мустанг поднёс вторую руку к уху Фьюри, потирая большой и указательный пальцы, давая ему чётко услышать шорох пиротехнической ткани. Дождь искр опалил его форму.

— Так что повторяю. _Что он задумал?_

Фьюри неровно вдохнул, дрожа с ног до головы.

— Я н-не знаю, что у него на уме. Клянусь!

— И почему же мне так трудно в это поверить? — протянул Мустанг и щёлкнул пальцами. Язычок пламени болезненно лизнул шею Фьюри и слегка опалил волосы. Фьюри зажмурился, борясь с желанием застонать от боли, когда Мустанг безжалостно прижал палец к вздувшейся коже. — Когда вы говорили с Хоукай, я был уверен, что вы ухватитесь за возможность стать Дэвисовой крысой. Но, быть может, вы слишком умны, чтобы на такое попасться? Или его планы зашли так далеко, что он уже не нуждается в живом шпионе?

— Я понятия не имею, — подавился вдохом Фьюри. Он заставил себя посмотреть в глаза Мустангу. — Поверьте мне, я _ничего_ не знаю! Он не признаётся, зачем приказал установить жучок в ваш телефон, или зачем ему надо, чтобы я познакомился поближе с лейтенантом Хоукай, или...

— _Что_ ты сказал?

Все слова застряли у Фьюри в глотке, когда на лице Мустанга отразилось бешенство. Глаза Фьюри метнулись к потоку дождевой воды, льющейся из водостока, и на мгновение он подумал, не лучше ли вытолкать их обоих под ливень, где шансов обзавестись серьёзными ожогами было меньше.

— Даже не _думай_ о побеге, — прорычал Мустанг. — Что этому ублюдку надо от моего лейтенанта?

— Не могу, я не... — беспомощно заикнулся Фьюри. — Он _ничего_ мне не говорит. Просто приказал сблизиться с ней...

— _Насколько_ сблизиться?

Фьюри понурил голову, стыдясь озвучить полученный приказ.

— ...Ясно.

И, к его бескрайнему изумлению, Мустанг его отпустил. Фьюри поднёс руку к своей шее и поморщился от жара, исходящего от ожога.

— Так почему ты бездействовал?

— В каком смысле? — недоуменно посмотрел на Мустанга Фьюри.

— Если верить Хоукай, она не разговаривала с тобой с тех пор, как ты починил телефон, — объяснил Мустанг. — Ни разу, ни одного приветствия, а у тебя, должно быть, выпадало немало возможностей.

— Не уверен, — признался Фьюри. — Просто... просто я не понимал, при чём тут она к вашим с Дэвисом разборкам. Не было смысла втягивать её в это. В последнее время _все_ его приказы кажутся бессмысленными! Хотел бы я знать, что вообще происходит!

— Не ты один, — пробормотал Мустанг.

— Простите, подполковник, — несчастно сказал Фьюри. — Мне очень жаль. Но кто я такой, чтобы ставить под сомнение приказы начальства?..

— Это Дэвис внушил тебе такую чушь? — тихо спросил Мустанг.

Фьюри промолчал в ответ. Мустанг отвернулся от него, уперев руки в бока, и уставился на пелену дождя.

— Я не доверяю Дэвису. У этого человека есть... связи. Которые таким, как он, иметь не положено. К тому же он гораздо радикальнее своих коллег, поэтому, едва завидев малейший шанс от меня избавиться, он сдерживаться не будет. Мне-то что, я не против, вот только на линии огня не я один. Если он только _посмеет_ втянуть в это моих подчинённых...

Фьюри боялся представить окончание _такого_ высказывания. Ожог на его шее — ничто по сравнению с тем, на что действительно способен Мустанг.

— Что вы собираетесь делать?

Мустанг развернулся, чтобы уйти.

— Не хочу звучать как Дэвис, но, думаю, тебе лучше не знать.

— Постойте, сэр!

Фьюри вытащил листок с шифром из кармана, мгновение помедлил, а затем протянул Мустангу.

— Это всё, что мне известно. Я хотел для себя выяснить, что происходит, поэтому забрал это из офиса Дэвиса. Сам я шифр не разгадал, но... может, вам это пригодится.

Мустанг взял листок с некоторым опасением, рассматривая написанное.

— И с чего вдруг ты отдаёшь его мне?

— Потому что я тоже не доверяю Дэвису, — сознался Фьюри. — У меня было дурное предчувствие с самого начала этой истории. Я просто не хочу, чтобы лейте... чтобы кто-нибудь пострадал из-за моих действий.

Какое-то мгновение Мустанг ничего не говорил. Фьюри, собственно, и не ждал никаких благодарностей или даже простой признательности. Однако перед тем, как уйти, Мустанг похлопал его по плечу.

— Ты хороший человек, Фьюри.

А Фьюри, вконец озадаченный, так и остался стоять под дождём и надеялся, что не совершил огромную ошибку.

***

С того инцидента прошли недели, но ни Дэвис, ни Мустанг ничего не предпринимали. Дэвис, к примеру, с головой ушёл в какое-то дело, что пошло Фьюри только на благо: так ему хотя бы не приходилось объяснять, почему он перестал регулярно докладывать о телефонных разговорах Мустанга. Или, вероятно, Дэвис уже заполучил нужную ему информацию. В любом случае, Фьюри держал ухо востро, ожидая, что вот-вот разразится буря. Не раз он был готов сорваться и доложить о ситуации кому-то из высших чинов, но понятия не имел, кто из начальства решит занять сторону Дэвиса и счесть Мустанга — а также его подчинённых — слишком проблемными людьми.

В то же время Фьюри почти не виделся с Хоукай. Они пересекались в штабе, но она, казалось, тоже была чем-то обеспокоена и ни разу не проронила ничего, кроме отвлечённого приветствия. Впрочем, коллегам Фьюри и этого хватало.

— Да признайся ты!

— Не в чем мне признаваться! — огрызнулся Фьюри. — Вам делать, что ли, нечего?

Столпившиеся вокруг его стола техники синхронно пожали плечами. Брайант наклонился поближе.

— Прямо-таки не в чем? Хочешь сказать, нам всем привиделось, как ты подкатывал к Ледяной Королеве в столовой?

— Вы _видели_ , — объяснил Фьюри, скрипнув зубами, — как обедают двое приятелей. Ничего больше! Мы просто друзья!

— Ага, — хихикнул кто-то, — и поэтому Мустанг выволок тебя наружу за шкирку...

Фьюри скривился, когда отовсюду послышались смешки.

— И вовсе _не за шкирку_! Он просто хотел тихо поговорить о... технических неполадках с его телефоном.

— Тогда откуда у тебя этот ожог, _м-м-м_?

Фьюри смущённо накрыл рукой бинт на шее.

— Это от солнца.

— При такой-то погоде? — Брайант указал большим пальцем на маленькое окошко под потолком. — Да брось, дай нам посплетничать! Эти двое и правда вместе? Поэтому Мустанг тебя припугнул?

— А может, Хоукай просто не любит коротышек...

— _Хватит!_ — взвыл Фьюри. — Серьёзно, ребята, оставьте меня в покое!

— Оставим, когда поведаешь нам все пикантные подробности!

Устав от этого допроса, Фьюри схватил своё пальто и пулей вылетел из помещения под свист товарищей. Они не давали ему прохода с того дня в столовой, и это сводило Фьюри с ума. Но самое ужасное, что нигде в штабе нельзя было от них скрыться.

Он надел пальто и посмотрел на часы. Для обеда рановато, но всё лучше, чем выслушивать бесконечный поток вопросов и ехидных комментариев. Фьюри поднялся наверх и вышел наружу, накидывая капюшон, чтобы защититься от дождя. Он трусцой припустил по улице, разбрызгивая лужи под ногами. Его очки вскоре намокли настолько, что ему пришлось их снять и засунуть в карман. По радио уверяли, что циклон скоро пройдёт, но на данный момент в это верилось с трудом. Облака казались нескончаемыми, как и сам дождь, и Фьюри всё чаще предавался воспоминаниям о солнечных летних деньках, которые в своё время не ценил.

На углу Фьюри остановился у перехода, давая проехать машине позади него. Водитель жестом пропустил его вперёд, и Фьюри перешёл улицу, благодарно ему помахав. Но эта благодарность вскоре поблекла, когда машина тоже свернула за угол и начала... _преследовать_ его. Это могло быть совпадением, однако два квартала и один поворот направо спустя автомобиль по-прежнему был у него на хвосте. Фьюри ускорил шаг, оглядываясь через плечо, и содрогнулся, когда припомнил, что не все в стране были на стороне армии. И если пассажиры этой машины были настроены недружелюбно...

Фьюри свернул в узкий переулок, где машина бы не проехала, и побежал сломя голову. Завизжали шины, послышались всплески луж: кто-то преследовал его. И не один. Капюшон слетел с головы Фьюри, и его волосы тут же вымокли и прилипли к коже. Он прищурился, глядя вперёд и молясь, чтобы там был перекрёсток, а не тупик, но без очков разглядеть хоть что-то было проблематично.

Фьюри засунул было руку в карман, но тут кто-то схватил его за край капюшона и швырнул на землю. Очки вылетели из его руки и откатились туда, где он не мог до них дотянуться. Фьюри ахнул, когда один из преследователей пнул его к стене, и прикрыл голову руками, когда на него со всех сторон посыпались жестокие удары. Отчаянные крики о помощи оборвались с ударом под дых, а все попытки защититься блокировались.

— Стойте! Пацаны, _стоп_! Эт не он!

Расправа прекратилась. Фьюри воспользовался передышкой, чтобы схватить очки, и обалдело уставился на нападавших. Они выглядели... как бандиты. Очень недовольные бандиты. Все восьмеро прожигали его взглядами, будто _он_ в чём-то провинился, хотя синяки под его формой говорили об обратном. Фьюри сглотнул, жалея, что оставил кобуру с пистолетом в ящике своего стола.

— Ч-что вам от меня надо?

— От _тебя_ — ничё, — шмыгнул носом один из них. — Катись к чёрту отсюда и забудь, что было. Мы тут не за тобой.

— Нет. Вам нужен я, не так ли?

Фьюри не единственный с открытым ртом вытаращился на внезапно появившегося в переулке Мустанга. Подполковник откинул свой капюшон, обыденно сунув руки в карманы.

— Бесит, правда? — небрежно бросил он. — Чёрный — такой распространённый цвет волос, а это, пожалуй, единственная полезная примета, о которой вам сообщил Дэвис. Бедняга до сих пор так и не понял, что его некомпетентность только ослабляет людей под его началом.

Один за другим бандиты, окружавшие Фьюри, отошли от него и нетерпеливо надвигались на Мустанга с кровожадными ухмылками. Некоторые вытащили ножи. Фьюри поднялся на ноги, прислонившись спиной к стене.

— Подполковник, что происходит?

— Всё очень просто, — ответил Мустанг, превосходно сохраняя самообладание, пока его медленно окружали. — Дэвис заплатил этим отморозкам, чтобы они меня убили. Проинструктировал их напасть в дождливый день, когда моя алхимия не такая эффективная, и дождаться, пока я останусь сам. Любой, кто регулярно за мной следит, знает, что если я решаю пообедать за пределами штаба, то часто ухожу один. Довольно просто забить меня до смерти и списать всё на случайное ограбление.

Он пожал плечами и послал Фьюри извиняющуюся улыбку.

— Неудачный день для прогулки вы выбрали, Фьюри. Мне жаль, что вы попали под раздачу.

— Ты всё это знал, и всё равно пришёл? — усмехнулся один из злоумышленников. — Вот дебил.

Фьюри чувствовал, как бледнеет с каждой секундой. Он чуть было не начал всё отрицать, ведомый машинальным инстинктом оправдать Дэвиса, но не смог. Не когда правда была у него перед глазами. И вообще, не такого ли в точности поворота событий он боялся?

— И я ему помогал, — в ужасе выдохнул Фьюри. — Как я мог... Я не думал, что он пойдёт на _такое_...

— Уходите, сержант.

— Что? Но!..

— Всё нормально, — заверил Мустанг, принимая защитную стойку. Убийцы надвигались на него со всех сторон. — Эти подонки только думают, что у них преимущество.

— Вот ты и ошибся, Огненный! — загоготал один из них, вытаскивая нож и направляя его на Мустанга. — Надо было лучше приглядывать за своей цыпочкой.

Фьюри резко втянул в себя воздух.

— Лейтенант Хоукай...

— О чём ты? — резко спросил Мустанг, разом потеряв всю свою уверенность.

— Думаешь, только за тобой следили? — самодовольно сказал мужчина. — Мы знаем, что она всегда ошивается рядом с тобой и в любой момент готова спасти твою жалкую задницу. Ты правда думал, что мы с ней не разберёмся?

— Ну, не то чтобы мы, — хохотнул ещё один. — Дэвису так хотелось поучаствов...

Слова оборвал единственный выстрел, и тело осело на землю, истекая кровью. Фьюри круто обернулся и увидел очень знакомого младшего лейтенанта, который уже перезарядил дробовик и презрительно скривил губы.

— Чёрт, ну и _мрази_ эти ребята.

— Хавок, бегом к Хоукай! — гаркнул Мустанг. — Помоги ей!..

Закончить он не успел: убийцы пошли в атаку. Хавок пронёсся мимо Фьюри, чтобы помочь, и в переулке завязалась драка. Фьюри пригнулся, избегая двух падающих тел, и отполз подальше от заварушки, желая помочь, но не зная, с чего начать. Сердце сжималось в груди при мысли о том, что Хоукай тоже в опасности. Фьюри был парализован страхом и — гораздо больше — _яростью_ в сторону человека, который всё это спровоцировал.

Хавок бросил Мустангу зажигалку, вспыхнуло пламя. Много вреда огонь не причинил, так как дождь потушил его почти моментально, но этого было достаточно, чтобы дать солдатам незначительное преимущество.

— Один на один всё же лучше, чем восемь на одного! — лихорадочно крикнул Хавок. — Лейтенант — отличный боец, она за себя постоит!

— Если бы она была в порядке, то уже _пристрелила бы этих ублюдков_! — проорал Мустанг.

Фьюри интуитивно поднял голову и попытался сквозь дождь рассмотреть высокие здания вокруг них. Разумеется, Хоукай — _снайпер_. Она, должно быть, на позиции, откуда может видеть всё происходящее.

— Где она? — попытался перекрикнуть шум Фьюри. — Подполковник, _где она_?

Мустангу потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы ответить, так как он отбивался от двух нападающих сразу. На мгновение он перевёл на Фьюри взгляд, в котором читались сомнение и отчаяние. Мустанг отвернулся и злобно ударил одного из бандитов.

— Жилой комплекс «Кайман», через улицу. Пятый этаж, квартира С. И _Богом_ клянусь, если ты идёшь туда, чтобы помочь Дэвису!..

Фьюри, не дослушивая, сорвался с места. Выбежав на улицу, он на полсекунды замедлился, чтобы найти нужное здание, и ворвался внутрь. Люди в холле с тревогой на него оглядывались, когда он проносился мимо, но Фьюри не обращал на них внимания, взлетая по лестнице, перескакивая через ступеньки и тяжело топая мокрыми ботинками по дереву.

Услышал он их прежде, чем увидел. Крики и выстрелы доносились из угловой квартиры пятого этажа, которая предоставляла идеальный обзор окружающей местности. Некоторые гражданские повысовывались из своих квартир, с тревогой и неприкрытым любопытством пялясь в том направлении.

— Всем вернуться внутрь! — рявкнул Фьюри, распахивая пальто. — Заприте двери! _Сейчас же!_

При виде его формы все убрались с пути и охотно попрятались по своим квартирам, пережидая бурю. Фьюри даже не попытался открыть дверь нормально: просто протаранил её плечом. Хоукай боролась с Дэвисом, оба пытались перетянуть себе её снайперскую винтовку. Однако Дэвис был гораздо крупнее и сильнее её, и он мало-помалу вырывал оружие из пальцев Хоукай. Та одной рукой пыталась достать свой револьвер.

— Лейтенант! — бездумно завопил Фьюри. Хоукай мимолётно глянула в его направлении, и Дэвису этого было достаточно, чтобы выхватить винтовку и садануть ею снайпера. Удар отбросил её к окну с такой силой, что стекло разбилось. Хоукай со стоном осела на пол. По её лицу стекала струйка крови. Дэвис отбросил винтовку и потратил время на то, чтобы пнуть револьвер Хоукай подальше. Оружие приземлилось у ботинка Фьюри, блестя металлом в тусклом освещении.

— Мустанг тебя переоценивает, — выплюнул Дэвис. — Ничтожество. Хорошая работа, Фьюри. Хрен знает, как ты догадался сюда прийти, но самое время со всем покончить...

С этими словами все остатки верности этому человеку, когда-либо присущей Фьюри, бесследно испарились. Он поднял пистолет Хоукай и прицелился в полковника, поглощённый таким ледяным гневом, что впервые в жизни его не страшило присутствие Дэвиса.

— Нет, полковник. _Я_ с этим покончу. Отойдите от неё, или, ей-богу, я вас _пристрелю_!

Две пары глаз уставились на него: одни с недоумением, другие — почти извиняясь. Дэвис не имел права выглядеть таким удивлённым.

— Как ты посмел ослушаться моего прика...

— _Она не заслуживает смерти!_ — с жаром произнёс Фьюри. — Как и подполковник! Я не могу просто стоять и смотреть на это, _не могу_!

Дэвис полностью к нему обернулся.

— И поэтому ты собираешься меня убить? — с сомнением спросил он. Он казался спокойным, будто не до конца верил, что Фьюри на такое способен. — Я никогда не видел тебя с пистолетом _в руках_ , не говоря уже о стрельбе.

— Вы многого не потрудились обо мне узнать, — тихо сказал Фьюри и незамедлительно выстрелил в ногу Дэвиса. Полковник, завывая, повалился на землю, и Фьюри промчался мимо него к Хоукай. Он присел возле неё, не решаясь дотронуться до пореза на её голове.

— Лейтенант! Младший лейтенант Хоукай!

Одна её рука медленно поднялась и слабо ухватила его ладонь.

— С-сэр...

И невзирая на ситуацию, Фьюри рассмеялся.

— Чего это вы сэром обзываетесь? Вы тут вышестоящий офицер.

Её карие глаза медленно открылись, впервые осматривая его лицо.

— Каин? Я думала...

— _Предатель!_

У Фьюри едва было время оглянуться на яростный вопль, и он тут же получил кулаком в глаз. Очки хрустнули от удара, и Фьюри закричал, когда осколки стекла впились в его глаз. Он выпустил из рук револьвер Хоукай и сполз вниз по стене, слепо хватаясь за своё лицо и всхлипывая.

— С тобой, сержант, разберусь позже, — прорычал Дэвис. — Но сначала...

Неистово моргая, Фьюри стёр с лица слёзы. Несмотря на адскую боль, он отчётливо видел, как Дэвис пополз к винтовке. Полковник подобрал её и прицелился прямиком в Хоукай. Ни его дрожащие руки, ни стабильный поток крови из ноги не помешали бы ему попасть в цель с такого расстояния. Фьюри бросился к Хоукай в отчаянной попытке заслонить её, и приготовился получить пулю в спину.

Однако в этот момент в дверь ураганом ворвался Хавок, набросился на Дэвиса и вырвал снайперскую винтовку из его рук. Для верности он ударил Дэвиса по голове, затем выпрямился и наставил своё оружие на обезвреженного полковника.

— Вы двое в порядке?

— Я вроде да, — дрожащим голосом отозвался Фьюри. — А вот Хоукай...

— Если можешь, подними её и отведи вниз, — проинструктировал Хавок. — Военная полиция должна быть здесь с минуты на минуту.

Фьюри закинул руку Хоукай на свои плечи и поднял полубесчувственную женщину на ноги.

— Где подполковник?

— О, сейчас подтянется, — горделиво сообщил Хавок. — Как только закончит с оставшимися бандюганами. Три, два...

Послышались громкие шаги, и в проёме, тяжело дыша, появился Мустанг. Из-за схватки в переулке он выглядел немного потрёпанным, но не более того. Подполковник тут же поспешил к Хоукай, помогая её поддержать. Фьюри принял помощь со вздохом облегчения и свободной рукой прикрыл пульсирующий болью глаз, содрогнувшись. Мустанг бегло его осмотрел и повернулся к Дэвису.

— Что ж, полковник, — насмешливо сказал он, — Неплохо вы моих людей потрепали. Это что-то, полагаю. Можете погладить себя по голове на пути в тюрьму.

И было что-то в том, как он это сказал. Фьюри пока не разобрался, что именно. Быть может, то, как Мустанг использовал более общее _«моих людей»_ вместо _«моих лейтенантов»_. Или, быть может, то, как они четверо стояли бок о бок, двигаясь и действуя как один отряд, и то, с какой ненавистью на них глядел Дэвис. Или, быть может, Фьюри знал это с самого начала, с того самого момента, когда говорил с Мустангом в тот дождливый день возле столовой. Это могло быть всё вышеперечисленное — или ничего из того.

Возможно, на бумаге он по-прежнему принадлежал Дэвису... но простая истина заключалась в том, что Фьюри как-то незаметно для себя стал человеком Мустанга. «Абсолютно ничего не имею против», — тут же решил он.

Снаружи неистово завывали десятки сирен, эхом разносясь по улицам.

— Старшина, — ровно произнёс Мустанг. — Вам с Хоукай необходима медицинская помощь. Снаружи уже должны ждать скорые, так что идите вперёд. Нам с Дэвисом надо ещё кое-что обсудить.

Фьюри кивнул, отвечая единственной уместной фразой:

— Так точно, сэр.

Хавок рассмеялся и хлопнул его по плечу. Затем помог Фьюри довести Хоукай до двери.

— Нефиговое такое начало, но добро пожаловать в команду, малец. Добро пожаловать.

***

— Как глаз?

Фьюри поднял взгляд, когда Мустанг отодвинул шторку и подошёл к нему с Хавоком на хвосте. Он попытался встать с кушетки, на которой его оставил доктор, но замер, когда Мустанг жестом остановил его, и осторожно коснулся повязки на глазу.

— В порядке, сэр. Врач говорит, это только на время, пока не заживёт роговица.

— А жаль, — прокомментировал Мустанг с небольшой улыбкой. — Тебе идёт. Один взгляд на повязку — и все женщины будут ластиться к несчастному раненому солдатику.

Фьюри неловко поёрзал и попытался отмахнуться от такого замечания.

— Ну, насчёт _этого_ не уверен...

— В таком случае, — хохотнул Хавок, — я точно одолжу повязку, как только поправишься.

— Я сказал, что она идёт _Фьюри_. А ты будешь похож на свихнувшегося пирата.

— Эй!

— А лейтенант Хоукай в порядке? — взволнованно спросил Фьюри и выдержал пронзительный взгляд Мустанга, прежде чем тот ответил:

— Всего лишь лёгкое сотрясение. — Голос Мустанга звучал облегчённо, однако опасная нотка из него не исчезла. — Она уже очнулась и вместе с Хавоком рассказала о том, как ты старался остановить Дэвиса. Я у тебя в долгу, сержант. Спасибо.

— Нет, — быстро помотал головой Фьюри, — это мне следует извиняться за своё участие во всём этом! Если бы я раньше понял, что происходит...

— Ты что, шутишь? — фыркнул Мустанг. — Вы на пару с Дэвисом оказали мне услугу.

— ...Это как?

— Когда меня перевели в Восточный город, у меня появилось много врагов, — откровенно сообщил Мустанг. — Я знал, что подобное происшествие — всего лишь вопрос времени. Однако теперь, когда стало понятно, что бывает с теми, кто терпит неудачу, у остальных поубавилось желания зарезать меня во сне. А благодаря _тебе_ , сержант, высшие чины теперь знают не только о неподкупности моих подчинённых, но и о том, что я могу заставить _их_ людей предать их в любой момент.

— Я бы не сказал, что это вы заставили меня предать Дэвиса, — оборонительно буркнул Фьюри.

— Но _они_ -то этого не знают. — Мустанг пару раз легонько стукнул себя по носу указательным пальцем и заносчиво ухмыльнулся. — В нашем случае слухи гораздо предпочтительнее правды.

Хавок плюхнулся на стоящий рядом стул.

— Кстати о слухах: уже известно, что будет с Дэвисом?

— Скорее всего, с позором отправят в отставку, если не расстреляют, — поведал Мустанг. — У нас достаточно доказательств и свидетелей в лице тех нанятых головорезов, чтобы его уволили. А его связи с преступным миром полезны только тогда, когда у него есть военные активы для оплаты. Нам больше не придётся о нём беспокоиться.

Фьюри подумалось, что ему бы стоило чувствовать радость. Или хотя бы облегчение. Но он не мог просто притвориться, что последних трёх лет работы под началом Дэвиса никогда и не было. В момент, когда нерешительность могла стоить ему его жизни или жизни Хоукай, было проще. А вот о последствиях Фьюри задумался только сейчас. Он сделал выбор, принял сторону, и вследствие этого кому-то пришлось пострадать.

— Сожалеешь?

Тихий вопрос Мустанга вырвал Фьюри из транса.

— Нет, я... ну, возможно... Я не знаю. Кажется, после всего, что случилось, я пока немного сбит с толку.

— Можешь признать, что сомневаешься, — заверил его Мустанг. — Я был бы более обеспокоен, если бы ты _не_ чувствовал ни капли вины за то, что предал командира.

— Прежде всего солдат должен быть предан своей стране, — пробормотал Фьюри. — Своему фюреру, своему командиру. Этому нас учили в академии.

На это Мустанг медленно покачал головой.

— Здесь они ошибаются. Прежде всего ты должен быть предан тем, кто зависит от тебя. Тем, кого ты не можешь позволить себе потерять. Ты должен оберегать их, покуда хватит сил, потому что защищая их, ты в свою очередь защищаешь страну.

— Отличная речь, сэр, — сухо произнёс Хавок. — Красноречиво и обольстительно, если можно так выразиться.

— У меня таких миллион, — легко парировал Мустанг. Он выудил из кармана колоду карт и передал её Хавоку. — Удачи.

— Удачи в чём? — недоуменно спросил Фьюри, уставившись на карты.

— В обучении _тебя_ приличному покер-фейсу, — объяснил Хавок. Он похлопал колоду в своей руке, ухмыляясь. — Поверь мне, чем больше денег ты продуешь, тем быстрее научишься.

— Теперь, когда ты мой сержант, — сурово скрестил руки Мустанг, — я не могу позволить тебе разглашать все мои тайны просто потому, что ты слишком открытый и честный. И так как ты самый младший и тщедушный из моих подчинённых, тебя, скорее всего, будут допрашивать первым. Это для твоей защиты так же, как и для моей.

— _Т... Тщедушный?_ — уязвлённо крякнул Фьюри.

— О, и ещё одно, Фьюри.

Он сглотнул, когда Мустанг подкрался к кушетке, словно хищник, с тем же видом, какой был у него, когда он угрожал Фьюри снаружи столовой.

— Каковы твои чувства к лейтенанту Хоукай?

— Эм... _что?_

— Хоукай, — повторил Мустанг. — Она тебе небезразлична?

— Разумеется... Т-то есть, небезразлична как друг!

— Да что ты, — с каменным лицом отозвался Мустанг. — То-то ты так помчался к ней на помощь. Выглядело похлеще, чем дружеское беспокойство. Но если ты уверен, что твои чувства чисто платонические...

— Уверен!

— Тогда знай вот что, Фьюри, — сказал Мустанг, возвышаясь над ним так, что ожог у него на шее засаднило. — Если когда-нибудь — и я имею в виду _вообще_ — что-нибудь произойдёт между тобой и моим лейтенантом, я _узнаю_ , что это произошло, как именно и почему это произошло, а затем я тебя найду и _сожгу_ , чтобы этого больше не повторилось. Я достаточно ясно выразился?

Ошарашенный и до смерти перепуганный Фьюри только и смог молча кивнуть. Хавок заржал, но быстро заткнулся от острого взгляда подполковника. Мустанг покинул комнату, и Фьюри глубоко вздохнул, чтобы успокоиться.

— Сэр... насчёт этих двоих...

— Хочешь знать, встречаются ли они? — уточнил Хавок и пожал плечами. — Честно говоря, понятия не имею. Но вот что тебе скажу: они близки. В смысле, _очень_ близки. Они вместе служили в Ишваре. Когда я присоединился к команде, Мустанг сказал, что я могу выбрать себе любую девчонку в городе, кроме блондинки с отпадными снайперскими навыками. Вскоре после этого я познакомился с Хоукай и сложил два и два.

— И... лейтенант Хоукай не возражает? — изумлённо спросил Фьюри. Хавок только улыбнулся.

— Она в его отношении такая же собственница.

— Эво как...

— Ладно, вперёд! — Хавок хлопнул его по спине. — Док же разрешил тебе уйти, верно? Ты, вероятно, и так знаешь, где офис Мустанга находится, учитывая тот инцидент с жучком, но я всё равно тебя провожу, мы обустроим твоё рабочее место...

— Что? — поразился Фьюри. — Хотите сказать, я буду работать в офисе подполковника? Со всеми вами?

— А где ж ещё? — покосился на него Хавок.

 _«В подвале,_ — растерянно подумал Фьюри. — _Невидимый, забытый, второстепенный...»_

Однако, судя по всему, под крылом Мустанга всё будет не так. Фьюри последовал за Хавоком, беседуя и смеясь с лёгкостью, которая удивила и его самого. Его не игнорировали, не принимали как должное. Фьюри с трудом верилось, что так будет продолжаться и дальше, но пока... пока что он просто будет этим наслаждаться.

Быть может, здесь, в этом маленьком мирке, он наконец сможет оставить свой след.


	3. Младший лейтенант Хайманс Бреда

Бреда пристально уставился на своего соперника поверх бокала, ни на миг не переставая хлебать пиво. Этот рядовой долго не продержится, судя по остекленелым глазам и покрасневшим щекам. Если бы его друзья и девушка не раззадоривали его, он бы, несомненно, уже давно сдулся. С последними тремя бокалами он справился чистым усилием воли.

Бреда проглотил пенный осадок и поставил бокал вверх дном на барную стойку.

— Тебя дождаться? — сострил он.

Рядовой закатил глаза, но уже начинал ослабевать. Он поставил бокал на стойку и глубоко вдохнул. Грубая ошибка. Это только уплотнит его раздутый живот, и следующий глоток будет труднее сделать. Им подали следующую порцию, и Бреда поднял тост за своего оппонента, заметив, как рядовой поджал губы от одного вида выпивки. Бреда многозначительно покосился на Хавока, сидящего на стуле рядом.

— Рано ещё расплачиваться, — заупрямился тот. — Он пока не...

Противник Бреды икнул и тут же выблевал всё, что поглотил за последние полчаса. О, и что за прекрасное зрелище это было. Каскады золотисто-жёлтой жидкости изо рта рядового, описав дугу, изверглись прямиком на его девушку. Она умчалась в направлении уборной с воплями омерзения, которых почти хватило на то, чтобы потревожить приятный гул в голове Бреды. Почти.

Он не глядя протянул руку, и Хавок скорбно отдал ему его выигрыш. Затем Бреда принялся жизнерадостно поддразнивать друзей рядового, пока они один за другим протягивали ему деньги.

— Благодарю, рад стараться. Спасибо, дружок. В следующий раз сыграем уже по-взрослому, а? Спасибо, хорошего вечера...

— И как ты это делаешь? — содрогнулся Хавок. Он поднёс свой пивной бокал к губам, но, видимо, передумал и смущённо отодвинул его в сторону.

Бреда засунул нехилую горку центов в карман. Подсчитать их он сможет позже, когда его голова прояснится настолько, чтобы уследить за цифрами.

— Что именно? Пью или нахожу слабые желудки?

— И то и другое, — рассмеялся Хавок. Он кивнул в направлении уходящих лузеров, которые помогали своему чемпиону пройти сквозь дверь. — Бедолага. По крайней мере, всё не так плохо, как когда мы познакомились. Помнишь? Из-за тебя меня тогда арестовали.

Бреда хохотнул и заграбастал нетронутое пиво рядового.

— Ну, если бы я знал, что ты был несовершеннолетним...

— До дня рождения был месяц! _Один!_

— Всё равно я не виноват. Ты _сам_ начал вопить о том, что тебе надо было сделать поблажку, потому что ты впервые в жизни попробовал алкоголь, а я, бессердечный ублюдок, бросил вызов новичку. Мне оставалось только сидеть и ржать, пока копы волокли твою бухую задницу к двери.

Хавок фыркнул и откопал свой кошелёк.

— Ты настоящий друг, Бреда. _Истинный._

— Ты что, уже всё? — удивился Бреда, когда Хавок оплатил свой счёт. — Какого чёрта, Хавок? А что, если я отключусь на улице по дороге в отель?

— У тебя пока даже язык не заплетается. К тому же мне завтра вставать рано. Мустанг поручил мне одну работку закончить.

— Ах да, — внезапно заухмылялся Бреда. — Как дела на этом фронте? Итак, посмотрим, прошло пару месяцев... должно быть, он увёл у тебя уже пятерых подружек. Не считая психопатки Мелинды, конечно.

— А вот и нет! — воскликнул Хавок и получил в ответ скептический взгляд. — То есть... ну, всего одну. И, думаю, можно ещё посчитать ту секретаршу, хотя _формально_ я её на свидание не приглашал.

— И ту девчонку из кафе.

— Блин, — поморщился Хавок, — о ней я забыл...

— Не понимаю, — покачал головой Бреда. — Как ты можешь работать на такого типа? Кроме того, с тех пор как он взял тебя на службу, ты увяз в таком количестве работы, что твоему бывшему посту и не снилось.

— Честно, я не против работы, — признал Хавок. — По правде говоря, Восточный город мотивирует похлеще, чем пограничный патруль.

Бреда недоверчиво пялился на него долгое мгновение, ожидая какого-то подвоха. Когда продолжения не последовало, он с громким стуком опустил свой бокал.

— Так, кто ты такой и что сделал с Хавоком? Мустанг тебе мозги промыл, что ли?

Хавок хохотнул и встал, надевая пальто.

— Может, я просто наконец повзрослел. Знаешь, тебе бы подумать о переводе, чтобы мы снова могли вместе работать. Собутыльников нормальных тут фиг найдёшь. У Фьюри желудок как у школьника, а Хоукай не пьёт в принципе.

— А как же твой драгоценный Огненный Алхимик?

— А знаешь, без понятия, — выдал Хавок спустя мгновение. — Я _думаю_ , он иногда заходит в бар...

— Пусть так, я не переведусь, — решительно сказал Бреда. — Кому надо о переводе думать, так это _тебе_. И вообще, с каких пор ты стал вкалывать на работе? Разве не ты мне однажды сказал, что в армии только для того, чтобы рано уйти на покой и обзавестись женой и пятью детьми?..

— _Ш-ш-ш!_ — зашипел Хавок, махая руками. — Я про детей тебе сказал _по секрету_! Такие планы только отпугивают женщин!

— Только никудышных женщин.

— Ты этого не знаешь!

— Да ладно? — фыркнул Бреда. Он обернулся на стуле лицом к остальному бару. — _Йоу, дамы!_ Как вам перспектива обзавестись пятью детьми с моим дружбаном Хавоком?

— _Бреда!_ — взвыл Хавок и нырнул под стойку, дабы избежать десятков женских глаз, уставившихся на его дрожащую фигуру. Некоторые просто улыбнулись и отвернулись к своим друзьям, решив, что это была шутка. Остальные покрылись румянцем или побледнели — зависело от характера — и перебрались за столики подальше от барной стойки. Бреда наклонил голову и ухмыльнулся в ответ на преданный взгляд Хавока.

— Видишь, что я тебе говорил? Никудышные, все до одной. А я ведь только спросил о _перспективах_. Я же ни к чему их не обязывал.

— Ну _спасибо_ , Бреда, — буркнул Хавок. — Благодарю покорно, что возвёл вокруг меня силовое поле с надписью _«Отвергните меня»_. Пойду-ка я домой, пока ты не сказал им, что я серийный убийца.

— Да брось, я бы так с тобой не поступил! — крикнул Бреда уходящему другу в спину. Но вскоре после того, как захлопнулась дверь, ухмылка сползла с его лица. Может, не стоило так безжалостно подшучивать над Хавоком. Бедняга не виноват, что любое его взаимодействие с противоположным полом с треском проваливается.

Но Бреда не смог удержаться от поддразниваний. Ему этого не хватало. Тусить с лучшим друганом, выпивая, болтая и смеясь вечерами напролёт перед очередной сменой. С кем ещё он мог так проводить время на их старом посту? Большинство солдат были либо зелёными новобранцами, либо ветеранами войны, заточёнными в ужасах прошлого. Бреда часто навещал родителей Хавока — как ради друга, так и для утоления собственного одиночества, — но у тех редко находилось свободное время: и без того забот было по горло с оравой подростков, которых надо воспитывать.

Бреда нахмурился. Он-то ожидал, что пройдёт неделя-другая — и Хавок, вспомнив, почему ненавидел Мустанга, сбежит обратно домой. Но прошли уже месяцы, а Хавок и не собирался передумывать. Он, казалось, был абсолютно доволен тем, как всё сложилось, и любые жалобы из него приходилось клещами вытаскивать.

Какого лешего Хавок здесь остался? Понятное дело, что работа в Восточном городе под началом государственного алхимика — гарантированный способ продвинуться по службе, вот только Хавоку на такое плевать. Он — безнадёжный романтик с задатками семьянина. Форма солдата для него — лишь средство для достижения цели, а не образ жизни. И _почему_ Мустанг так заморочился, чтобы завербовать Хавока? Бреда мог откровенно сказать, что его друга не назовёшь блестящим солдатом. Стрелять умеет — да и, собственно, всё. А государственные алхимики на простых смертных времени не тратят.

Что-то тут было не так, и Бреда не собирался уходить без ответа. А если он не найдёт оного до конца отпуска, то просто схватит своего друга за шиворот и потащит обратно домой. И пусть Мустанг только попробует его остановить.

— Сами доберётесь до отеля, лейтенант? — спросил его бармен. — Вы немало выпили.

— Да, да, — пробормотал Бреда и сполз со стула. Он предупредительно ухватился за барную стойку, чтобы точно не потерять равновесие, и громко рыгнул. — Я буду в норме. Сомневаюсь, что у меня даже похмелье завтра будет...

Бармен многозначительно откашлялся. Бреда непонимающе на него уставился, а потом вспомнил, на каких условиях ему разрешили устроить соревнование по выпивке. Он вздохнул, выловил свой выигрыш из кармана и вложил значительное количество монеток в ладонь бармена. Тот кивнул и с широкой улыбкой спрятал деньги себе в карман.

— Большое спасибо, лейтенант. Никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так пил и не пьянел.

— Пф, это ещё ничего, — похвалился Бреда. — К тому времени, как вернусь на свой пост, заработаю так половину своего жалования.

— Что ж, не стесняйтесь устраивать свои соревнования здесь! — крикнул ему вслед бармен, когда он поковылял к двери. — Моя жена любит по магазинам гулять, так что лишняя копейка не помешает.

***

Предсказание Бреды о том, что к утру у него не будет похмелья, оказалось полностью и в корне... неверным. Он застонал, когда его пронзительным звоном прямиком в ухо разбудил телефон, и схватился за раскалывающуюся голову. Пожалуй, он всё-таки сбился со счёта с этими бокалами. По крайней мере, ему сегодня никуда не нужно спешить. У него отпуск, чёрт побери! Он может остаться в этой кровати и проспать хоть весь день, и этому ничто не помешает.

Ничто, кроме телефона, конечно. Бреда слепо протянул руку и нащупал провод, затем резко выдернул его из розетки, и всё стихло. Он удовлетворённо хмыкнул и перевернулся на бок. Так _намного_ лучше. Кто бы там ни звонил, ему придётся подождать, пока Бреда не проспится.

Десять минут спустя кто-то постучал в дверь.

— Прошу прощения, мистер Бреда? Вы там?

— Нет!

— Сэр, у меня для вас сообщение, — настаивала женщина. — Вам пытались дозвониться, но телефон в вашей комнате отключен...

— И не просто так, — буркнул Бреда себе под нос. — Если сообщение от Хавока, передайте ему, пусть идёт в ж...

— Сэр, пожалуйста! — возмутилась женщина. — Тут семьи живут! И вообще, сообщение от подполковника по имени Рой Мустанг.

Бреда вскинул голову и очень быстро об этом пожалел.

— Вы сказали «Мустанг»?

— Да, сэр.

Бреда положил голову обратно с тяжёлым вздохом, жалея, что такого проигнорировать не получится. Когда старший по званию офицер призывает нижестоящего солдата, тому никак не отвертеться. И всегда есть возможность, что это что-то официальное. Например, может, синские войска пересекли пустыню, вторглись в Аместрис, и армия теперь призывает всех, кто способен держать в руках оружие, чтобы отбросить их назад.

Хотя Бреда был уверен, что о таком бы услышал.

Медленно и болезненно он скатился с кровати и, шатаясь, пересёк комнату. Когда он открыл дверь, за ней никого не оказалось, что привело его в минутное недоумение. Однако женщина быстро прибежала обратно, делая вид, что и не пыталась уйти, и протянула ему листок бумаги.

— Мистер Мустанг потребовал, чтобы вы явились к нему в командный центр. Сегодня, если это возможно.

Бреда почесал затылок. В голову не шла ни одна причина, по которой Мустанг мог бы с ним связаться. Ему даже имя Бреды знать не положено.

— Он не сказал, зачем хочет меня видеть?

— Боюсь, что нет. Он попросил меня записать указания, если вы спросите дорогу.

— Ладно, полагаю, проигнорировать его не выйдет, — пробормотал Бреда, выхватывая у неё из рук бумажку. Не обращая внимания на оскорблённый взгляд женщины в ответ на его грубость, он хлопнул дверью ей в лицо и принялся приводить себя в более-менее божеский вид. Бреда не потрудился взять с собой форму, а его гражданская одежда тянула в лучшем случае на троечку, но и так сойдёт. Он оделся, сделал что мог со своими волосами и покинул комнату, направляясь в первую очередь в столовую. Еда творила чудеса с его редкими похмельями, а Мустанг прекрасно может подождать, пока он перекусит.

Когда Бреда покончил с едой, время клонилось к полудню, и он вызвал себе такси. Всю дорогу он провёл, глубоко задумавшись, но к тому времени, как они припарковались у Восточного Командного Центра, Бреда ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке, почему Мустанг хотел его видеть. Придётся спрашивать у него самого. Бреда вылез из такси, изучая взглядом крепость, о которой столько слышал, но вживую никогда не видел. На пути внутрь он прошёл мимо многих солдат, останавливаясь только, чтобы спросить дорогу у секретарей. Те отвечали, замирая от имени Мустанга, что привело Бреду в ещё более паршивое настроение. Он блуждал по штабу, пока не нашёл нужный офис, и завалился туда, жалея, что не проигнорировал призыв.

— О... вы лейтенант Бреда?

Бреда замер, когда увидел за столом в углу сержанта по локти в бумажной работе. Неуклюже приспособленная за очками повязка на глазу выдавала его личность из рассказов Хавока. Фьюри привстал и доброжелательно улыбнулся.

— Извините, но подполковника сейчас нет. Он ушёл на обед.

— Правда? — не огорчился Бреда, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти. — Тогда, думаю, поймаю его в другой раз.

— Он скоро вернётся! — окликнул его Фьюри. — Вы можете здесь подождать...

Бреда его проигнорировал и потянул дверь на себя, чуть не столкнувшись с кем-то по ту сторону. Он подавил желание скривиться, когда обнаружил стоящего перед ним Мустанга, который всё ещё протягивал руку к дверной ручке. Он окинул взглядом Бреду с ног до головы.

— Лейтенант Бреда?

— Да, это я. — Бреда упёр руки в бока.

Мустанг кивнул и прошёл мимо него в направлении внутреннего офиса, жестом приглашая следовать за ним.

— Фьюри, позаботься, чтобы нас не побеспокоили.

— Да, сэр.

Бреда в предвкушении прошёл за Мустангом во внутренний офис. Он не ожидал такого рода закрытого заседания и на мгновение подумал, что дело действительно может оказаться серьёзным. Однако эту идею Бреда сбросил со счетов, когда Мустанг сел за стол и вытащил из выдвижного ящичка шахматную доску.

— Присаживайтесь, лейтенант. Я подумал, почему бы нам не насладиться игрой в шахматы? Хавок говорит, вы поклонник стратегических игр.

— Шахматы, — скептически ответил Бреда. — Вы за этим меня позвали, подполковник? С трудом верится.

Мустанг нисколько не удивился и не вышел из себя. Только улыбнулся и принялся расставлять фигуры.

— Полагаю, нет смысла тянуть. Дело в том, что я хотел бы обсудить возможность вашего перевода в Восточный город под моё командование.

Бреда сумел ограничить проявление шока приподнятой бровью. И про себя проклял Хавока. Он не сомневался, что каким-то боком его друг в этом замешан.

— Ясно, — произнёс он в конце концов. — А игра — это только способ сделать меня более восприимчивым к вашим словам.

— Именно.

Бреда окинул подполковника ещё одним оценивающим взглядом, а затем уселся напротив него. От вызовов он отказываться не привык, а Мустанг, по правде говоря, его заинтриговал. Ради Хавока он даст этому подполковнику шанс. Очень, очень _маленький_ шанс.

Как только он закончил приготовления, Мустанг развернул доску белыми фигурами к Бреде. Он поразмыслил над этим, гадая, почему Мустанг разрешал ему ходить первым: просто вежливость, или он настолько уверен в себе? В любом случае, Бреде это не понравилось. Какой идиот добровольно откажется от возможности сделать первый ход? Несколько минут Бреда изучал доску, позволяя тишине затянуться. Мустанг не подавал никаких признаков нетерпения, за что Бреда ему мысленно поаплодировал. Он наклонился вперёд и сдвинул первую пешку.

— Вас Хавок надоумил меня завербовать?

— И да, и нет. — Мустанг походил своей пешкой. Итак, битва началась. — Я действительно сейчас вербую подчинённых из разных экспертных областей, но о вас знаю только со слов Хавока. Он часто вас упоминает и, очевидно, тоскует по работе с вами.

— И это ваша главная забота? — переспросил Бреда, не трудясь скрыть своё недоверие. — Благополучие ваших подчинённых?

Бреда побил первую чёрную пешку, и тёмные глаза подполковника сверкнули настоящей злостью. Однако это выражение сошло с него через мгновение, когда Мустанг снова опустил взгляд на доску. Он нанёс ответный удар: ввёл в игру коня и взял белую пешку.

— Собственно говоря, да. Хотя я понимаю, что по некоторым моим действиям так не скажешь.

— Вот только не надо мне тут, — парировал Бреда. — Из того, что Хавок мне рассказывал, вы так же жадны до власти, как и остальные.

Мустанг замер.

— Что именно Хавок вам рассказал?

— Ничего такого, — поднял взгляд Бреда, передвигая очередную фигуру. — А что? Скрываете что-то, Мустанг?

Лицо подполковника было каменной маской. Бреда поджал губы, когда не смог расшифровать этот покер-фейс.

— Глаза на доску, Огненный. Так почему я? Мы никогда не встречались раньше, не говоря уже о совместной работе. Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.

Мустанг постучал пальцем по краю доски, очевидно, думая. Но вместо того, чтобы напасть на одну из фигур Бреды, он решил организовать свои в более подходящую формацию.

— То же самое можно было сказать и о Хавоке, когда я только его завербовал. Разумеется, он знает вас гораздо лучше, чем я, так что тут я опираюсь на его суждение. Ну, и на мнение ваших текущих начальников.

— Вы говорили с моим начальством? — притворно разозлился Бреда. На самом деле, он этого ожидал. Фиговый из Мустанга вышел бы стратег, если бы он предложил ему место, не раздобыв всю необходимую информацию.

— Они о вас только хорошее говорили, — слегка улыбнулся Мустанг, давая Бреде понять, что никого он тут не одурачил. — Вы ценный солдат и превосходный стратег, а таких государству мало не бывает. Любой командир будет счастлив иметь вас под своим началом.

— Но вы думаете, что у вас преимущество, потому что у вас уже есть Хавок, — медленно ухмыльнулся Бреда. — Вы уверены, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы меня переманить?

Мустанг беспечно пожал плечами, и его глаза заблестели от вызова.

— Будем надеяться. Ваш ход.

Все пешки уже были в игре, и Бреде расклад нравился. Было ясно, что Мустанг часто играл в шахматы и всесторонне понимал игру. Но также стало очевидно, что он играл только с определённым кругом людей. Подполковник ходил гладко, будто отточил свою стратегию на практике много раз и был уверен в своей победе. С учётом этого Бреда решил проверить, как Мустанг отреагирует на неожиданность. Он ввёл в игру ферзя — рискованный ход в начале партии. Мустанг приподнял брови, и ему понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы решить, как на это реагировать.

— Так какая мне выгода в переводе? — откровенно поинтересовался Бреда. — Чтобы вы знали, я вполне доволен тем, где и на кого работаю.

— И это ваш выбор, — признал Мустанг. Он собрался было подвинуть своего короля в безопасное место, но передумал и вместо этого взял ладью Бреды. — Однако эта возможность не будет открыта вечно. Я рассчитываю на то, что вы примете решение к концу вашего отпуска.

— А не рановато ли?

— Нерешительные солдаты мне не нужны. Уверен, вы уже осведомлены о выгодах перевода. Восточный город — лучшее место, чтобы вас заметили высшие чины, чтобы продвинуться по службе...

— А может, мне плевать на такие выгоды, — перебил его Бреда, застав Мустанга врасплох. — О... Что, не ожидали такого, а? Не могу назвать себя таким уж карьеристом.

— Тогда почему бы вам не сказать мне, _что_ для вас важно? — настаивал Мустанг.

— Для начала, мои друзья, — вспылил Бреда. — Что на это скажете, Мустанг? Что если мне не нравится, как вы обращаетесь с моим другом? Что если я думаю, что нам обоим, мне _и_ Хавоку, лучше покинуть Восточный город и вернуться на старый пост? Шах.

Мустанг встревоженно опустил глаза на доску и поторопился укрепить позицию своего короля.

— Что именно говорил Хавок о том, как я с ним обращаюсь? — потребовал ответа он.

Бреда походил слоном, взяв чёрного ферзя, и одарил своего противника испепеляющим взглядом.

— Он не жалуется, если вы об этом спрашиваете. И это бесит меня больше всего. Я был бы в ярости, если бы мой начальник так меня не уважал.

— О чём вы говорите?

— Я говорю о девчонке, с которой он встречался на прошлой неделе! — сорвался Бреда. — И о девушке до неё, и о той, что была ещё раньше! У Хавока и так безнадёга с отношениями, а тут ещё вы вмешиваетесь и всё портите. Думаете, я стану работать на того, кого не волнуют определённые границы?

— И вас сдерживает такой _пустяк_? — недоверчиво уставился на него Мустанг.

— Сомневаюсь, что для Хавока это пустяк, — парировал Бреда. — Мы вообще-то о моём лучшем друге говорим!

— Я не подговариваю их его бросать, — кисло сказал Мустанг, когда потерял второго коня. Игра теперь шла гораздо быстрее, мчась к скорому и неумолимому завершению.

— Отговаривать их вы тоже не спешите, — отрезал Бреда без капли жалости. — Я не знаю, зачем вы притащили Хавока сюда, но он заслуживает лучшего, чем...

Мустанг поднял свою оставшуюся ладью и опрокинул ферзя Бреды с громким стуком.

— Так вот кем вы меня считаете? Эгоистом, использующим своих подчинённых, чтобы потешить самолюбие?

— Говорю как вижу. Шах и мат.

Мустанг откинулся на спинку кресла, скрестил руки и принялся сверлить взглядом доску, будто пытаясь понять, где он ошибся, чтобы отмотать игру назад и исправить это.

— В своё оправдание скажу вот что. Я простой человек, а потому не идеален. То, как я веду себя с девушками Хавока, не отражает всю мою сущность.

— Я бы сказал, это отражает порядочную её часть, — мрачно заключил Бреда и встал на ноги. — Я пойду. Не надейтесь что-либо от меня снова услышать.

— Не буду, — ответил Мустанг, не особо достойно принимая поражение. — Но прошу вас подумать вот о чём: если я такой ужасный человек, почему же Хавок всё ещё здесь, в Восточном городе?

— Тайна века для меня, — буркнул Бреда.

— Вы, похоже, стараетесь его защищать.

На пути к выходу Бреда остановился, ухватившись за дверную ручку.

— У вас есть братья, Мустанг?

— Нет, — ответил Мустанг мгновение спустя. — Много сестёр, но ни одного брата.

— И у меня нет, — тихо произнёс Бреда, оглянувшись. — Но у меня есть друг, который мне брат во всём, кроме крови. Не то чтобы я хотел его защищать, скорее, я _должен_ его защищать, потому как бывает, что по собственной глупости он сам себя защитить не в состоянии. Вот только сомневаюсь, что такой, как вы, сможет это понять.

Он дёрнул дверь на себя и вышел, так перепугав сержанта, что у того разлетелись все бумаги. И только когда Бреда потянул дверь, чтобы закрыть её за собой, он расслышал негромкий ответ Мустанга:

— Ошибаетесь. Уж это я могу понять _очень_ хорошо...

***

Остаток отпуска Бреды прошёл очень даже приятно. Это, конечно, если не считать невероятного количества времени, потраченного на споры с Хавоком, как только тот проведал о том, зачем Мустанг вызывал Бреду в офис. То, что началось как обоснованная дискуссия, подкреплённая логичными аргументами с обеих сторон, скатилось до чего-то больше похожего на детскую склоку к тому времени, как подкрался последний вечер отпуска Бреды.

— Переводись назад!

— Переводись сюда!

_— Переводись назад!_

_— Переводись сюда!_

— Чтоб тебя, Хавок! — взвыл Бреда, воздев руки к небу. — Может, вытащишь уже голову из жопы?

— Только после тебя! — парировал Хавок, чуть не врезавшись в фонарный столб, так как был занят тем, что прожигал друга взглядом. Бреда издал звук отвращения и устремился вперёд, игнорируя раздражённое фырканье позади. Они свернули за угол и остановились напротив забитого паба с лишённым всякого воображения названием «Логово пса». Бреда подозревал, что в этом крылся какой-то каламбур, потому как паб располагался всего в паре кварталов от штаб-квартиры и обслуживал в основном солдат.

— Это здесь?

— Ага, — коротко кивнул Хавок. — Но мы немного припозднились. Они, наверное, уже там.

— Давай просто поскорее с этим покончим, — пробормотал Бреда, засовывая руки в карманы. — Поверить не могу, что ты вытащил меня на свидание вслепую...

— Ну, а что ещё мне было делать? — запротестовал Хавок. Они пересекли улицу. — Она сказала, что сходит со мной на свидание, только если я приведу друга для её подруги! У Фьюри не вышло прийти, так что выбор был между тобой и Мустангом.

— Ладно, я тебя понял, — вздохнул Бреда. — Но сильно не обнадёживайся. Из того, что ты мне сказал, похоже, что твоя девушка гораздо больше заинтересована в том, чтобы найти кого-то своей подруге, чем себе.

— ...Уже слишком поздно поменяться местами, да? — хмуро уточнил Хавок.

— Да, — хохотнул Бреда и хлопнул Хавока по плечу. — Не дуйся, всё будет хорошо.

Хавок потянул на себя дверь, и оба втиснулись внутрь. Со всех сторон их окружили голоса и смех, и Бреда втянул в себя знакомый запах спирта и людей. Пабы уже давно были для него прибежищем, местом, где все объединялись с общей целью расслабиться и не делать совершенно ничего продуктивного. Они с Хавоком пробрались через толпу к барной стойке, где заказали выпивку и устроились поудобнее.

— Итак, как выглядит эта твоя Ребекка? — поинтересовался Бреда. — И о её подруге ты мне тоже ничего не рассказал.

— Ребекка потрясающая, — ответил Хавок, явно наслаждаясь образом в своей голове. — Кудрявые волосы, шумная, грудастая. А вот о подруге своей ничего мне не говорила.

— Да блин, так не честно, — проворчал Бреда. — Откуда мне знать, что она не очередная психопатка Мелинда?

— Вот ты где, Жан!

Две бледные руки обвились вокруг шеи Хавока, заставляя того подавиться и закашляться. Темноволосая женщина заглянула через его плечо со сверкающей ухмылкой.

— О, прости, дорогой! Не хотела тебя напугать.

— Ты и не напугала, — возразил Хавок. — Я глотнул неправильно, вот и всё!

— _Коне-е-ечно_ , — рассмеялась Ребекка и плюхнулась на один из барных стульев. Она оценивающе окинула взглядом Бреду. — М-м-м, неплохо. Выглядит достаточно крепким, чтобы управиться с Ризой.

— С Ризой? — повторил Бреда. В это же время Хавок заглянул Ребекке за спину и издал странный звук, будто поперхнулся. Бреда не понял почему. Подруга Ребекки не была прям _настолько_ красивой. Длинная юбка, невзрачная кофточка, которая ничего интересного взгляду не открывала, светлые волосы, собранные сзади в аккуратный несексуальный пучок. Эта женщина выглядела так, будто ей было наплевать, какое впечатление она производила, особенно учитывая, что она вытаращилась на Хавока, а не на него.

— Хавок?

— _Хоукай!_ — ахнул Хавок.

— Хоукай? — переспросил Бреда. Уж _это_ имя он из рассказов Хавока узнал.

— Ой, да ради Бога, — не выдержала Ребекка. — Пришли на свиданку — так хоть называйте девушку по имени! _Мужчины..._

— Хавок, надо поговорить, — отрывисто сказал Бреда и потащил того в сторону, оставив несколько купюр на стойке. — А вы, дамы, закажите себе что-нибудь.

— Обязательно! — отозвалась Ребекка.

Как только они вышли за пределы слышимости, Бреда раздражённо повернулся к другу.

— Серьёзно, Хоукай? Та самая Хоукай _Мустанга_? Не кто-нибудь, а _Хоукай_ , Хавок!

— Я не знал, что это будет она! — оправдывался Хавок. — Я даже не знал, что они с Ребеккой знакомы! Это случайно вышло.

Бреда вздохнул и почесал затылок.

— Ладно, думаю, в этом ничего _страшного_ нет. Это просто свидание.

— Ты бы так не говорил, если бы слышал, что Мустанг пообещал сделать с Фьюри, если тот даже криво на неё _посмотрит_!

— То есть я сейчас должен дрожать от страха перед типом, который запугивал мелкого очкастого ботаника? Ну уж нет, у меня храбрости побольше будет.

— Йу-ху, мальчики! — позвала Ребекка, махая им рукой. — Мы тут ждём, чтобы вы нам незабываемый вечер устроили!

Бреда похлопал разнервничавшегося Хавока по плечу.

— Забей, братан. Сомневаюсь, что Мустанг заявится сюда по мою душу, так что давай расслабимся и потусим.

Хавок не выглядел полностью убеждённым, но всё равно уселся на стул рядом с Ребеккой и скованно представил друг другу Хоукай и Бреду. Они пожали руки и обменялись любезностями, в то время как у Хавока с Ребеккой завязался разговор. Ребекка закинула ногу на ногу и подалась вперёд, уложив подбородок на переплетённые пальцы. Эта поза могла бы сойти за флирт, если бы Бреде не казалось, будто она хотела сожрать Хавока.

Хоукай прохладно заказала безалкогольный напиток и посмотрела на Бреду, будто ждала от него комментария по этому поводу. Бреда просто взял своё пиво и промолчал. Ему было по барабану, пила она или нет, но ему показалось любопытным то, что она вся подобралась, ожидая негативной реакции. Кое-что другое привлекло его внимание, и он скользнул глазами туда, где разрез на юбке Хоукай открывал взгляду кобуру, пристёгнутую к её бедру. Хоукай приподняла бровь, и у Бреды не возникло трудностей с расшифровкой выражения на её лице: _«Пистолет не для красоты. Не заставляй меня его использовать»_.

Бреда вздохнул и поставил назад своё пиво.

— Так. Очевидно, мы оба не заинтересованы в свидании. Но мы можем по крайней мере побеседовать как нормальные люди вместо того, чтобы щетиниться друг на друга?

Хоукай удивлённо приоткрыла рот.

— Вот так сразу, прямым текстом?

— Никогда не понимал, в чём прикол свиданий, — признался Бреда. — Одна ложь за другой. Все женщины, с которыми я встречался, _говорили_ , что я им нравился, но по их действиям было очевидно, что они собирались под шумок превратить меня в чёртова идеального джентльмена.

Хоукай задумчиво на него посмотрела.

— Имеете в виду, они пытались заставить вас похудеть.

— Прямым текстом, а? — Бреда одарил её испепеляющим взглядом.

— Я говорил ему похудеть! — насмешливо вклинился Хавок. — Выбраться на улицу и побегать, _например_. А то его интимная жизнь под ударом.

— Это что, преступление — любить еду больше, чем женщин? — возмутился Бреда, стукнув кулаком по стойке. — Может, я и не в лучшей форме, но по крайней мере в армрестлинге тебя могу победить, щепка!

— Ну, а я лучше стреляю!

— А в соревновании по выпивке ты у меня под столом валяться будешь!

Ребекка, наблюдавшая за этими пререканиями, перебила:

— А вы двое, часом, не родственники?

— Чёрта с два, с чего ты взяла? — одновременно заявили Хавок с Бредой и тупо уставились друг на друга. И тут, к удивлению Бреды, Хоукай рассмеялась. Он-то из всех Хавоковых рассказов заключил, что чувство юмора у неё отсутствовало напрочь.

— Простите, — хихикнула Хоукай. — Просто вы напомнили мне двух других моих знакомых, которых часто принимают за братьев. Наверное, это из-за того, как вы ссоритесь, но не по-настоящему.

— Ух, — простонал Хавок, — имеешь в виду _этих_ двоих? Хоукай, если я _когда-либо_ стану похож на Хьюза, умоляю, пристрели меня.

— Я немного не догоняю, — сказал Ребекке Бреда.

— Не ты один, — кивнула та.

— _Кто больше выпьет!_

Их отвлекли бурные крики подбадривания с противоположной стороны стойки, где собралась большая и шумная компания. Бреда оценивающе взглянул на двух мужчин в центре внимания. Один был горой мускулов и обладал самой кустистой бородой из всех, виденных Бредой. Он шумно похвалялся кругу своих болельщиков. Его противник казался карликом по сравнению с ним, но, с другой стороны, не трудился тратить силы на пустые оскорбления. Будто ему нечего было доказывать.

— Вот тот костлявый победит, — сразу же заявил Бреда.

— Да у него ни единого шанса против этого гиганта! — запротивился Хавок. — Он бы такого малявку сожрал и не подавился!

— Хочешь поставить на него?

— А как же!

—Мы правда должны на это смотреть? — вымученно спросила Хоукай, когда их группа переместилась поближе. — Это так... по-ребячески.

— Тебя никто не заставляет участвовать, — щебетнула Ребекка. Она схватила Хавока за руку и потащила вперёд. — Ты можешь хоть на секунду расслабиться, Риза? Не будь такой занудой!

Бреда хлопнул Хоукай по плечу, игнорируя то, как она напряглась от этого фамильярного жеста.

— Дайте угадаю. Советовать вам расслабиться — это как советовать мне похудеть?

Хоукай скривилась и отвела взгляд. Среди шума, сопровождавшего начало соревнования, расслышать её ответ было почти невозможно.

— Я бы _так_ не сказала. Просто моё определение слова «расслабиться» не включает в себя выпивку или свидания вслепую. Я бы предпочла остаться дома.

— Но вы сейчас здесь, — заметил Бреда. — Так что нет смысла плакаться. Для меня такие моменты — единственное время, которое я могу провести с близкими мне людьми, так что... Полагаю, мне не понять, почему вы предпочли бы быть где-то в другом месте. Не с чужими же людьми вы здесь. Ну, не считая меня, конечно.

Поначалу Хоукай не отвечала, но в её глазах можно было заметить некую тоску, когда она смотрела, как Хавок с Ребеккой энергично поддерживали пьющих. Тощий парень всё ещё держался крепко, как скала, а вот его раскрасневшийся противник с блестящими глазами уже пошатывался.

— Как у вас всё просто, — тихо произнесла Хоукай.

— Хотите сказать, просто плыть по течению и наслаждаться нашей компанией в этот вечер — невыполнимая задача? Потому что, правда, это всё, чего _я_ от вас прошу.

Она по-прежнему не выглядела убеждённой, и Бреда продолжил:

— Если я напьюсь и стану вести себя как скотина, можете снести мне башку. Договорились?

И — о, чудо! — Хоукай снова рассмеялась и немного расслабилась. Она даже снизошла до того, чтобы вместе с ними понаблюдать за соревнованием. Даже по Брединым стандартам оно продолжалось довольно долго. Более крупный из двух мужчин, как Бреда и предсказывал, вскоре загнулся. Костлявый победитель разрешил своим болельщикам водрузить себя на их плечи, однако тут же стал умолять опустить его обратно, чтобы умчаться в уборную с позеленевшим лицом. Бреда довольно пересчитывал свой выигрыш от пари с Хавоком под громкие жалобы последнего о том, как он обанкротится такими темпами, что вскоре переросло в оживлённый рассказ о Хавоковой ночи, проведённой за решёткой после первого и последнего соревнования с Бредой. Ребекка тоже поделилась своими историями, и они даже уговорили Хоукай рассказать о том, как сержант Фьюри впервые попробовал пиво за две недели до своего двадцать первого дня рождения, после чего они все ржали до потери дыхания. Это был самый весёлый вечер в жизни Бреды после перевода Хавока, и он поймал себя на том, что едва мог вспомнить, почему вообще собрался уезжать. Он не хотел, чтобы это заканчивалось...

В какой-то момент, пока Хоукай о чём-то беседовала с Ребеккой, Хавок наклонился к Бреде, по-идиотски ухмыляясь, и заявил:

— Я в шоке, что ты ещё жив.

— Чего это?

Хавок дёрнул подбородком.

— Позади тебя, на семь часов. Мустанг зашёл сюда минут двадцать назад и последние десять смотрит на тебя волком. Думаю, он только сейчас понял, что у нас тут двойное свидание.

Бреда оглянулся. Как Хавок и сказал, подполковник стоял, подпирая спиной дальнюю стену, и потягивал своё пиво. На первый взгляд он казался расслабленным, непринуждённо флиртуя с одной из секретарш штаба. Но его внимание время от времени устремлялось за её плечо, к другой женщине — которая сидела прямо рядом с Бредой.

Хавок хихикнул, достаточно навеселе, чтобы скорее позабавиться, чем встревожиться от присутствия Мустанга.

— Вау, он и правда выглядит так, будто ревнует. Это что-то новенькое.

— С чего бы ему ревновать? — лукаво хмыкнул Бреда. — Они не встречаются, ты сам так сказал. Так что всё по-честному.

Под предлогом, будто он наклонился ближе, чтобы спросить Хоукай, не хочет ли она ещё выпить, Бреда позволил себе опустить руку на её поясницу. Довольно невинный жест, но издалека он мог быть неверно истолкован, будто Бреда шептал ей на ухо всякую милую чепуху. Именно это и произошло. Бреда почти что слышал, как Мустанг скрипнул зубами, и почти что видел, как в его глазах вспыхнул огонь. Даже секретарша заметила и обернулась, чтобы понять, на что тот так уставился. Она откинула свои волосы, обиженно что-то сказала и стала выглядеть ещё более раздосадованной, когда Мустанг едва к ней прислушался.

Ах, как сладка месть. За Хавока, разумеется.

— Скажите, Хоукай, — повысил голос Бреда, — вы когда-нибудь были на востоке, на нашем с Хавоком старом посту? Это милое местечко. Вам надо приехать с ним, когда у него будет очередной отпуск и он отправится навестить дом.

— Думаю, это возможно, — ответила Хоукай мгновение спустя, не замечая дёрнувшейся брови своего начальника. — Я нечасто покидаю Восточный город, и мне бы хотелось встретиться с семьёй Хавока.

— Я вас познакомлю, — предложил Бреда. — Его родители — замечательные люди. Но предупреждаю: они те ещё сводники. Отвечаю, и пяти минут не пройдёт, как они станут знакомить вас с каждым порядочным мужчиной в городке.

Хоукай явно не была в восторге от такой перспективы.

— О... правда...

— Не беспокойтесь, — игриво толкнул её локтем Бреда, — я вас защищу. Или вы можете сказать им, что встречаетесь со мной. Это должно их приструнить...

Это стало последней каплей. Мустанг отставил в сторону своё пиво очень бережно, будто боролся с желанием разбить бокал о стену, и принялся пробираться к ним сквозь толпу. Манёвры среди сборища народа заняли у него некоторое время, в течение которого Хоукай и Ребекка удалились в уборную. Хавок предпринял попытку сбежать, но Бреда схватил его за воротник и удержал на месте, спокойно приподняв кружку, приветствуя Мустанга.

— Пришли проводить меня, Огненный?

— Вроде того, — процедил Мустанг сквозь зубы. — Хавок упомянул, что вы двое будете сегодня тут, и я хотел предоставить вам ещё один шанс пересмотреть моё предложение.

Хавок заметно съёжился под опасным взглядом, которым окинул его Мустанг.

— Если бы я знал, что вы пошли на свидание с _моей_ подчинённой...

— Кажется, это как раз то, что вы, алхимики, зовёте Равноценным Обменом, — прохладно ответил Бреда. — Вы забрали моего друга, так что я...

— Лучше не заканчивай это предложение, — посоветовал Хавок, когда Мустанг сначала побледнел, а затем покраснел от злости.

— Значит, так это работает, лейтенант Бреда? — спросил Мустанг. — У вас хватило наглости читать мне лекции об использовании других людей, а затем вы разворачиваетесь и вытворяете вот это!..

— Может, теперь вы поймёте, как Хавок чувствует себя каждый чёртов день!

— _Эй!_

— До вас, кажется, не доходит, что уважение — штука обоюдная, — сорвался Бреда, тыкая Мустанга пальцем в грудь. — И если хотите добиться моего, то придётся постараться получше!

— Мне не нужно _твоё_ уважение, — огрызнулся Мустанг. — Как и твоё благословение на то, чтобы оставить Хавока под моим началом!

— Если ты хоть на секунду подумаешь, что я позволю тебе вытирать ноги об моего лучшего друга!..

— Прекратите, вы оба! — взмолился Хавок и встал между ними. — Слушайте, я не хочу, чтобы вы из-за этого подрались!

— Что ж, очень жаль, потому что всё к этому идёт! — зарычал Бреда, отталкивая его. — Я тебе морду начищу хоть сейчас, Огненный!

— Взаимно! — прокричал Мустанг. — Готов потратить две секунды своего дня, чтобы _надрать тебе зад_!

— _Кто больше выпьет!_

Они оборвали свои тирады на полуслове, когда люди стали толпиться ближе, кучкуясь, чтобы всем было видно. Бреда недоуменно наблюдал за тем, как передавались из рук в руки деньги. Несколько голосов крикнуло, чтобы им принесли пива.

— Какого хрена?..

— Да вы _издеваетесь_ , — застонал Мустанг и провёл рукой по лицу. Он обернулся к толпе, уперев руки в бока. — Так, тот, кто сейчас это сказал, напрашивается на трибунал! Мы _не_ собираемся быть для вас пьяным развлечением!

— Секундочку. — Шестерёнки у Бреды в голове завертелись. Он подошёл к стойке, где их уже ожидала первая порция. — Может, это и неплохая идея.

— Ты о чём? — резко спросил Мустанг.

Бреда тяжело плюхнулся на стул, постучав костяшками пальцев по стойке.

— Я о реванше, Мустанг. Победитель получает всё. Если я выиграю, Хавок переводится обратно на наш старый пост.

— Эй! — Хавок издал негодующий звук. — Я на такое не подписывался!..

Мустанг скрестил руки на груди.

— У меня нет причин участвовать в этой сделке.

— О, вообще-то есть, — продолжил Бреда. — Потому что, если по какой-то дикой случайности ты победишь... я переведусь под твоё командование к концу месяца. Ты же этого хочешь, а?

В глазах Мустанга блеснул интерес, и он перевёл взгляд на ждущую их янтарную жидкость. В какой-то момент Бреда и правда думал, что он уйдёт, но алхимик занял место напротив него под одобрительные возгласы народа.

— Мама тебя не просто так учила не играть с огнём, — самоуверенно заявил он.

— Делайте ставки, делайте ваши ставки!

— Это будет офигенно! Вали его, Огненный!

— _Что_ происходит? — раздался крик Хоукай. Она протиснулась к ним сквозь толпу и теперь переводила взгляд с Бреды на Мустанга и обратно в чистом недоумении. — Сэр, чем вы, по-вашему, занимаетесь?

— Тем, чем вы хотели, чтобы я занялся, — жизнерадостно заявил Мустанг. — Я вербую!

— О-о-о, намечается веселье! — воскликнула Ребекка.

— Да начинайте уже! — заорал кто-то сзади, и остальные солдаты согласно зашумели. Бреда с удовольствием заметил, что на его стороне стойки столпилось больше людей, чем у Мустанга. Он, конечно, нехило так рисковал, но Бреда счёл, что оно того стоило. Он никогда не проигрывал в состязании по выпивке и уж точно не собирался проигрывать сейчас. Особенно такому, как Мустанг.

— Участники, берите свои кружки! — выкрикнул спонтанный судья. — _Начали!_

Мустанг и Бреда синхронно подняли свои бокалы и принялись пить. У завсегдатаев от восторга сорвало крышу, и они стали стучать по столам и топать. Бармен уже наливал следующие порции и внимательно следил за ними, скорее всего, тоже поставив деньги. Бреда был удивлён, что Мустанг и не думал от него отставать. Подполковник поглощал пиво, как воду, из чего можно было предположить, что он привык к чему-то покрепче. Чтобы захмелеть, пары кружек ему будет маловато. Если он и схлопнется, то не от алкоголя, а от объёма, который способен вместить его желудок. А уж в этом аспекте Бреда его превосходил.

С первой порцией они покончили почти одновременно. Перед ними поставили ещё две переполненные кружки, и Бреда взял одну из них.

— Не надорвись, Огненный, — небрежно подколол он. — Ты не знаешь, с кем связался.

— А ты, думаешь, знаешь? — усмехнулся Мустанг, поднимая свою кружку к губам.

Следующие несколько бокалов Бреда осушил немного медленнее, но по-прежнему в приемлемом темпе. Всё зависит от выносливости, напоминал он себе, пока они поглощали порцию за порцией. Вскоре начали окупаться некоторые ставки, так как они с Мустангом уже выпили больше, чем предсказывалось сначала. Ощущение было приятное, и Бреда не на шутку взбодрился. Или, может, всему виной был алкоголь.

— Это просто смешно, — пробормотала Хоукай, как только Хавок закончил объяснять ситуацию. — Что вы пытаетесь этим доказать? Кто из вас больший идиот?

— Ну, _это_ мы и без того знаем, — фыркнул Бреда. — Ещё по одной!

— Такими темпами мы тут на всю ночь застряли, — вздохнул Хавок.

Мустанг и Бреда в который раз принялись за свои напитки. Оба прожигали друг друга взглядами поверх бокалов, призывая противника сдаться. Бреда первым бухнул пустой кружкой по столу и какое-то время пытался вспомнить, что он собирался сказать.

— Если эт пможж... если _это поможет_ вытащить тебя из этого чёртова города.

Мустанг откашлялся и вытер рот рукой.

— Правда думаешь, что я это допущу? Хавок для меня слишком полезен.

— Этщщё почему? Потому что он приводит тебе женщин?

— Эй, ничего подобного! — возмутился Хавок. — Ну, почти. Мне даже _не нравилась_ та последняя девчонка...

— Заткнись, Хавок, — рыкнул Мустанг. Дрожащим пальцем он указал на Бреду. — Шо бы ты не сказал, этот не передумает. Я длжн побить его в его же щёртовой игре, чтобы он послушал. Я его р-раскусил!

— Чёт ты уже как-то _невнятно_ говоришь, Мустанг.

Подполковник только головой помотал и, крепко сжав губы, потянулся дрожащей рукой к очередной кружке. Его самодовольное выражение лица почти полностью сменилось упрямым, и он не мог скрыть, как становился всё краснее с каждой минутой. Уже недолго осталось. К несчастью, то же можно было и о Бреде сказать. Картинка у него перед глазами расплывалась по краям, а в голове поселился гул, свидетельствующий о том, что он вот-вот пересечёт грань между «в самый раз» и «перебор». Пришло время ускориться. Надо выпить как можно больше, пока алкоголь его не вырубил.

Это случилось сразу же после девятой порции. Пустой бокал выскользнул из руки Мустанга и разбился о пол. Подполковник, широко распахнув глаза, схватился одной рукой за живот, а другую прижал ко рту.

— Вот щёрт, — простонал он, скрутившись. — О, нет. Вот _блин_ , только не...

— Принесите кто-то ведро!

— С-сё нрмально, Мустанг, — подбодрил его Бреда. — Не сдерживайся. Признаю, ты прдержлся дольше, щ-щем я ож-жидал...

— Ещ-щё... не всё, — пропыхтел Мустанг. Он судорожно сглотнул и выпрямился. — Я тебя победю. Прост... одну с-секунду...

— Ага, но я так прсто не с-сдамся, — ответил Бреда и махнул бармену, переполошившись, когда перевернул пустые бокалы на стойке. Вот теперь его совсем развезло. Возможно, у него остались считанные секунды. Бреда откинул голову и с рекордной скоростью заглотил две кружки, пока Мустанг пытался его догнать. Ещё больше денег стало передаваться из рук в руки, и Бреда с тревогой заметил, что люди потихоньку перемещались на сторону Мустанга.

— Притормозите, вы оба! — забеспокоилась Хоукай. — А то загремите в больницу!

Чёрта с два он остановится, когда победа так близко! Вот, взгляните, Мустанг уже начал пошатываться! Или это Бреду шатало? Всё вокруг него слилось в единую массу цветов и шума, так что трудно было сказать наверняка. Бреда икнул и вытер рот рукавом, тупо моргая на очередные два бокала, поставленные перед ними, и пытаясь найти в себе силы потянуться к ним. Его живот был так набит, что, казалось, вот-вот лопнет. Но если ему было так хреново, значит, и Мустангу не лучше! Надо просто продержаться ещё немного. Ещё одну кружку...

Мустанг схватил ближайший к нему бокал и быстро выпил, а затем проглотил и порцию Бреды. Он жахнул кружкой по стойке и посмотрел на него покрасневшими, но решительными глазами.

— Тебя дождаться?

— Бреда? Эй, ты как?

Глаза Бреды закатились, и он повалился вперёд, потеряв сознание ещё до того, как ударился лбом о барную стойку.

***

Когда Бреда очнулся, он не почувствовал вообще ни капли благодарности за койку, на которой лежал, потому что она была ужасно неудобной и совершенно не облегчала _адского_ похмелья. Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз чувствовал себя так паршиво. Голова раскалывалась даже от тиканья часов на стене.

Он со стоном скрутился в позу эмбриона и, сощурившись, огляделся. Его поприветствовала маленькая больничная палата, оснащённая двумя койками и парой шкафчиков с лекарствами, и если эту конкретную комнату Бреда не узнал, то концепт по крайней мере был ему знаком. Это было похоже на комнату отдыха в главном медпункте — место, где пациенты, не требующие срочной госпитализации, могли оправиться от всякого разного, начиная растяжением и заканчивая болью в животе. За окном небо начинало окрашиваться в цвета рассвета, являя взгляду плац командного центра. Логично. Штаб был гораздо ближе квартиры Хавока или отеля.

Бреда очень осторожно приподнялся, чувствуя, как к горлу противно подступает тошнота. Какого чёрта он натворил, чтобы довести себя до такого состояния? Обычно он не позволял себе перебарщивать с алкоголем. Бреда попытался вспомнить предыдущий вечер. Он пошёл на свидание с Хавоком, где познакомился с Хоукай. Потом появился Мустанг, а после...

О. Вот дерьмо.

Бреда быстро оглянулся на вторую койку, но та была не занята. Пару секунд спустя он понял почему, так как расслышал слабые звуки рвотных позывов из уборной. Звуки скоро стихли до слабой одышки, и свет, пробивавшийся сквозь щель под дверью, исчез, когда щёлкнул выключатель. В проёме появился бледный и нетвёрдо стоящий на ногах Мустанг, который тяжело прислонился к стене.

— Моя очередь?

Мустанг слабо кивнул и с несчастным стоном рухнул на вторую койку. Бреда и рад бы был насладиться зрелищем, если бы ему самому не было так хреново. Он, шатаясь, добрался до туалета и приступил к опустошению своего желудка в унитаз. Несколько раз. Как только он закончил, почувствовал себя намного лучше, пусть и на пару фунтов легче, и заполз обратно на свою койку. Оба солдата молчали несколько минут, заточённые во взаимных страданиях.

— Я и правда проиграл, да? — буркнул Бреда.

— С небольшим отрывом, — хрипло подтвердил Мустанг. — Я ничего не помню после того, как ты отключился, так что, похоже, я отстал на считанные секунды. Если бы тебя не вырубило тогда...

— И это должно меня утешить? — пробормотал Бреда. — Поверить не могу, что позволил такому дрыщу продержаться дольше меня. Хавок никогда не даст мне этого забыть.

В качестве ответа Мустанг весело фыркнул. Бреда тяжело вздохнул и уставился на пол, принимая поражение.

— Когда вернусь домой, договорюсь с начальством о переводе.

Мустанг поднял голову.

— Ты... ты выполнишь условия сделки?

— За кого вы меня принимаете? — возмутился Бреда. — И не то чтобы меня удерживало что-то важное на старом посту. Придётся смириться. Но... вы таки задолжали мне объяснение. Почему вы на самом деле хотите, чтобы я на вас работал?

— Я же уже говорил...

— Я вам не верю. Нормальный человек не станет напиваться до полусмерти, чтобы завербовать кого-то только потому, что этот кто-то — друг его подчинённого. Я уже говорил, уважение — штука обоюдная. Так почему бы вам не сказать правду, Мустанг?

На некоторое время воцарилась тишина. Пару раз Мустанг открывал рот, будто собираясь что-то сказать, но тут же его закрывал и неуверенно отводил взгляд. Затем он очень медленно переместился на край кровати и уселся, опёршись руками по обе стороны от себя.

— Вы правы. Вы заслуживаете знать, на кого будете работать. Но уясните одну вещь, лейтенант Бреда. Я доверяю вам только потому, что Хавок вам доверяет.

Бреда приподнялся на локтях, поражённый тем, как предельно посерьёзнел Мустанг. И следа не осталось от того мудака, который уводил девушек и сваливал работу на своих подчинённых. В предрассветных сумерках он выглядел вдвое старше своего возраста и гораздо мудрее, чем Бреда когда-либо сможет стать.

— Вы уже знаете, какое имя дало мне государство, — понурив голову, тихо сказал Мустанг. — Но только некоторым избранным дано по-настоящему понять, что значит этот титул. Я армейский пёс. Не я решаю, кого погубит мой огонь, а фюрер. И годы назад я совершил ошибку, позволив использовать себя как марионетку. Как... оружие.

— Вы говорите об Ишваре. Я слыхал истории, и если хоть часть из них правдивы...

— _Все_ истории правдивы. Может, я и не сжигал младенцев в колыбелях, но никто старше четырёх лет не был от меня застрахован.

— Чёрт, — выдохнул Бреда. Во время конфликта он служил на границе, и его отряду было поручено задерживать беглых ишварцев и помещать их в лагеря для интернированных. Бреда помнил женщин с наполовину сожжёнными лицами и рыдающих детей в лохмотьях и с ожогами третьей степени. Тогда это его ужаснуло. Пистолет по крайней мере убивает людей быстро и чисто, не причиняя лишних страданий.

— Хотел бы я сказать, что у меня не было другого выбора, — продолжил Мустанг мёртвым голосом. — Да, мне отдали приказ, но я мог сбежать или просто категорически отказаться, чтобы меня в итоге расстреляли. Ничто из этого тогда не пришло мне в голову. Я просто сделал, как мне сказали. И когда всё закончилось, я поклялся найти способ добиться того, чтобы такого никогда больше не повторилось. Добиться того, чтобы ни один солдат не чувствовал, будто перед ним выбор: стать монстром или трупом.

— И как вы собираетесь такое провернуть? — скептически поинтересовался Бреда. — Одному человеку многого не сделать, если он не фюрер или...

— Нет никакого «или». Если я хочу защитить всех в этой стране и предотвратить такой же геноцид, как в Ишваре, то передо мной только один путь.

Бреда вытаращился на мужчину перед собой, до глубины души потрясённый этим заявлением, которое можно было легко счесть за измену. Мустанг наблюдал за ним, ожидая какой-то реакции на эту шокирующую новость. Но а как вообще прикажете реагировать? Одно это заявление содержало столько переменных и столько опасности. Мустанг мог планировать что угодно, от медленного подъёма к вершине до революции или даже убийства.

Зависело от того, каким он был человеком.

А для ответа на этот вопрос, понял Бреда, достаточно было глянуть на Хавока. Его дружбан не стал бы бездумно якшаться с предателями. Если бы он почуял хоть намёк на то, что Мустанг планировал что-то недобросовестное, — слинял бы, не раздумывая.

— Так _почему_ вы завербовали Хавока? — ровно спросил Бреда. — И меня? Как _мы_ -то поможем в достижении этой цели?

— Сам по себе король бессилен, — объяснил Мустанг. — Но дай ему армию в подчинение — и он горы свернёт. Я изменю эту страну, начиная с верхушки, и для этого мне нужны подчинённые, которые тоже верят в то будущее, которое я вижу. Оба, и Хавок, и Фьюри, в курсе о моей цели, однако, прежде чем им её открыть, я полностью убедился в их поддержке. Что касается вас...

Мустанг пожал плечами и слегка усмехнулся.

— Скажем так, вы мне виделись эдаким слабым местом. Если бы стоял выбор между моей жизнью и вашей, Хавок сдал бы меня без колебаний. Я не могу себе позволить закрыть на такое глаза, иначе мои враги могут воспользоваться этим и сцапать вас. Можете называть это упреждающим ударом.

— А вы всё предусмотрели, не так ли?

— Не всё, — сказал Мустанг, и в его словах слышалось опасение. — Я не ожидал, что вы будете так противиться. И понятия не имею, что вы предпримете в следующие минуты. Кто знает, вдруг вы пойдёте прямиком к фюреру и шепнёте ему на ушко о моих планах. Так что же вы решите, лейтенант Бреда?

Что ж, не без иронии подумалось Бреде, _сам_ пришёл за ответами. И, похоже, таки их получил. Несколько минут он просто лежал, переваривая всё, что сказал ему Мустанг. Солнце вскоре полностью взошло и осветило комнату. Стоило признать, что Бреде тяжеловато было взглянуть за пределы своего первоначального мнения о Мустанге, но он не был таким уж дураком, чтобы цепляться за свои предубеждения, когда правда смотрела ему в лицо. Мустанг, конечно, поступил по-идиотски, вот так вот раскрыв все свои секреты, но Бреда не мог не восхититься его исключительной прямолинейностью.

В итоге это и помогло ему принять окончательное решение.

— Фюрер, значит.

Мустанг кивнул. Всего один раз. Бреда безнадёжно хохотнул и перевернулся, устраиваясь на кровати поудобнее, чтобы проспаться после похмелья.

— Да поможет нам Бог.

— Это значит?..

— Да, — буркнул Бреда и закрыл глаза. — Вы заслужили второй шанс заполучить моё уважение. Используйте его с умом.

Сзади послышался глубокий облегчённый вздох, и Бреда мог поклясться, что его новый начальник улыбнулся.

— Так и сделаю. О, и насчёт лейтенанта Хоукай...

— Расслабьтесь, она не в моём вкусе. Но, _Боже_ , вы бы видели тогда своё лицо. Тот ещё собственник, а?

— Я притворюсь, что этого не слышал.

— Ещё и отрицает. Стыдоба.


	4. Прапорщик Ватто Фарман

Фарман сделал глубокий вдох и медленно поднял обе руки, тщательно прицеливаясь. Пистолет лежал в ладонях незнакомой тяжестью, дуло покачивалось туда-сюда, как бы он ни старался удержать его ровно. Он высунул кончик языка и выпустил несколько пуль одну за другой. Когда обойма иссякла, Фарман вгляделся сквозь дымку и поморщился. Только три пули попали в мишень, и из них лишь одна была смертоносной. Он опустил пистолет и виновато покосился на своего инструктора.

— Что ж, — вздохнула Хоукай, вынимая затычки из ушей, — по-прежнему ужасно, но вы хотя бы пытаетесь.

— Очевидно, недостаточно сильно, — удручённо ответил Фарман. — Спасибо, что нашли время мне с этим помочь. Опять.

— Не за что, — улыбнулась Хоукай. — Когда я на прошлой неделе увидела, как вы неправильно держите оружие... ну, скажем так: я не могла пройти мимо.

— Охотно верю, — признал Фарман. Неделю назад он был порядочно шокирован, когда на стрельбище к нему подошла Хоукай (лучший снайпер во всей армии, между прочим) и принялась резким тоном читать ему лекцию о том, как правильно держать пистолет. Но он и правда был рад помощи. Несмотря на возраст и долгие годы службы, Фарман редко бывал в бою. Он предпочитал работать на благо Аместриса, сидя за столом, но бывали моменты, когда он чувствовал себя недостаточно хорошим солдатом. В конце концов, вполне мог прийти день, когда жизни его товарищей будут зависеть не от его ума, а от меткости и храбрости. Такой момент пока не настал, но это не значило, что он никогда и не настанет.

— Думаю, на сегодня достаточно, — решила Хоукай. — Надо возвращаться к работе.

— Так точно, — сказал Фарман и, поставив пистолет на предохранитель, засунул его в кобуру. Вместе они покинули стрельбище и направились к командному центру. Не прошли они и полпути через внутренний двор, как кто-то приветственно окликнул их со спины. Фарман удивлённо оглянулся, когда к ним подбежал мужчина в очках и без всякого предупреждения приобнял Хоукай за плечи.

— Риза Хоукай, давно не виделись! Как поживаешь?

— Майор Хьюз? — недоверчиво покосилась на него Хоукай. — И давно вы в Восточном городе?

— Не, совсем недавно, — ответил Хьюз, неопределённо махнув зажатым во второй руке бумажным пакетом. Хоукай нахмурилась, разглядев внутри бутылку шампанского, и Хьюз хохотнул. — О, и не надо так на меня смотреть! Оно _без_ алкогольное, и да, _есть_ повод, но о нём расскажу, как только мы найдём Роя. А это кто?

— О, прошу прощения, сэр, — быстро извинился Фарман и отсалютовал. — Прапорщик Фарман. Мы с лейтенантом немного практиковались на стрельби...

— Вы ещё не знакомы с моей женой?

— Эм...

Ему под нос сунули фотографию женщины с мышиного цвета волосами.

— Разве она не _прекрасна_?

— Я... полагаю, да, — нерешительно ответил Фарман.

— Хотите увидеть ещё?

— Эм...

— Хоукай, подержи. — С этими словами Хьюз сунул ей в руки пакет, чтобы достать ещё больше фотографий. Хоукай с соболезнованием посмотрела на Фармана, когда майор принялся разглагольствовать о своей жене, из чего Фарман заключил, что такое поведение было абсолютно нормальным и часто повторялось. Хьюз не замолкал всю дорогу до офиса подполковника Мустанга, и Фарман вздохнул с облегчением, когда тот оборвал свою тираду на полуслове, чтобы без стука вломиться в комнату.

— Йоу, Рой! Я подумал, самое время тебя навестить! Эй, это новая команда? Неплохо, неплохо. Вроде, выглядят компетентными.

Хоукай просочилась сквозь дверь вслед за Хьюзом. Фарман бегло заглянул внутрь и решил, что ему лучше уйти. Все подчинённые Мустанга казались чудовищно занятыми. Они сдвинули свои столы в кучу и похоронили их под десятками коробок с отчётами, которые сейчас просматривали. Процесс, очевидно, был изнурительным: они все с раздражённым видом сгорбились на стульях и обменивались лаконичными фразами.

Мустанг сжал пальцами переносицу, почти не отрывая взгляда от отчёта в своей руке.

— Хьюз, вот так сюрприз. — Удивление в его голосе отсутствовало напрочь. Однако он приободрился, когда заметил пакет в руках Хоукай. — Прошу, скажи мне, что там алкоголь.

— Мечтай, — со смешком сказал Хьюз. — Будто лейтенант Хоукай мне такое с рук спустит!

Мустанг отложил отчёт в сторону и задумчиво уставился на пакет.

— Вообще-то, там наверняка есть сахар. Одно маленькое преобразование, чтобы запустить процесс брожения, и, возможно...

— Пожалуйста, сэр, воздержитесь от проведения алхимических экспериментов в офисе, — устало попросила Хоукай и поставила пакет на ближайшую свободную поверхность. Фарман побледнел, когда Мустанг перевёл на него взгляд, и безуспешно попытался вырваться на свободу.

— А ну-ка, стоять! — позвал Мустанг, как только он потянулся к двери. — Фа Мулан, верно?

— Фарман, сэр.

— Тогда Фарман. У вас не найдётся минутка помочь нам сверить данные?

Фарман с ужасом глянул на внушительные горы бумаг.

— Вообще-то, сэр, я как раз собирался на обед...

— Это не просьба, прапорщик. Пойдите помогите Фьюри.

— Как прикажете, сэр, — вяло отсалютовал Фарман и вытянул стул. Фьюри передал ему стопку отчётов, сочувственно пожав плечами, и снова нырнул в работу. — Зачем всё это?

Мустанг рухнул на своё кресло и подвинул к себе стопку бумаг.

— Это вся до крупицы информация, которую армия насобирала о гражданских алхимиках за последние двадцать лет. Как об известных, так и не очень. Мы ищем записи об одном мужчине, который постоянно от нас ускользает. Как там его фамилия, Хавок?

— Хоэнхайм, — ответил Хавок, щурясь на едва заметные следы карандаша в отчёте десятилетней давности. — Имя — Ван. Довольно странное имечко, как по мне.

— А, этот? — произнёс Хьюз, заглядывая через плечо Мустанга. — Сочувствую, друг мой. Это случается примерно пять раз в год. Кто-то его замечает, большие шишки сходят с ума и рандомно поручают кому-то это дело, ничего не обнаруживается, и так до следующей зацепки.

— Это кошмар, вот что это, — буркнул Мустанг. — По нашим скудным данным, он семидесятилетний бродяга с посредственными навыками в алхимии, который никак не заинтересован в том, чтобы присоединиться к армии. Если бы только высшие чины наконец признали, что это гиблое дело, и сосредоточились на чём-то _полезном_ для разнообразия.

— А ты им это скажи, — подстрекнул его Хьюз. — Уверен, с нашим фюрером ты побеседуешь _на ура_.

— Здесь что-то не сходится, — пробормотал Фьюри. — Тут сказано, что алхимика с данным описанием видели в Трентоне третьего января 1905-го. А вот тут говорится, что он был в Рочестере на следующий день, а между ними три сотни миль!

— Можно? — попросил Фарман и взял бумагу. — О, я видел этот отчёт. На самом деле его составили в 1908-м, не в 1905-м. У сержанта, который его писал, был ужасный почерк, поэтому, когда изначальный отчёт набирали, произошла опечатка.

— О, теперь ясно. Подождите, я это запишу...

— И отчёту из Трентона я бы тоже не доверял. Я точно помню: там говорилось, что алхимика, который устраивал все те пожары, схватили и допросили, и он оказался обычным поджигателем.

— Вы читали все эти отчёты недавно? — с надеждой спросила Хоукай.

— Немного, — ответил Фарман. — Я помогал другим их перебирать, когда всплывало дело Хоэнхайма.

— Хьюз, может, хватит стоять у меня над душой?

— Ну, тогда просто _дай мне отчёт_ , — раздражённо сказал Хьюз и выхватил бумаги из рук Мустанга, просматривая их. — Знаешь, я работал над этим делом пару раз, но так и не разобрался, что к чему. Досадно, но за этим мужиком не уследить. Большинство алхимиков не склонны путешествовать, если только не изучают что-то конкретное. Возможно, мы имеем дело с обычным исследователем, который всё время проводит за изучением алхимии. Для воплощения своих теорий на практике у него не хватает навыков, а в таком случае армия, выходит, заинтересована не в самом Хоэнхайме, а в его _исследованиях_...

Бреда с любопытством заглянул в пакет, который принёс Хьюз.

— Так что за повод?

Хьюз тут же возмущённо завопил и подбросил отчёт в воздух. У Мустанга на лбу вздулась вена, и он жестом попросил Фьюри пособирать бумаги.

— Ей-богу, Хьюз, обязательно было это делать?

— Поверить не могу, что вы заставили меня забыть об этом! — воскликнул Хьюз. Он выхватил бутылку из пакета и вскочил на стул, подняв её вверх, словно победный факел. — Леди и джентльмены, у меня шикарные новости! Лучших новостей вы в ближайшие месяцы — а то и годы — не услышите! Моя милая жена Грейсия... стойте, я ведь всем фотки показывал, да?

Все тут же заверили Хьюза, что да, показывал, и он с энтузиазмом продолжил:

— Как я и сказал, мы с Грейсией счастливы сообщить миру, что мы теперь родители! У нас будет ребёнок!

— О, это замечательно, — радостно сказал Фарман.

— Да, поздравляем, — улыбнулась Хоукай.

— Так держать, приятель! — присвистнул Бреда.

— Это был лишь вопрос времени. — Хавок со смешком толкнул локтем сияющего Фьюри. — По правде говоря, мы тут ставки делали, так что, надеюсь, вы не ошиблись.

— Ни в коем случае! — восторженно заявил Хьюз. — Грейсия абсолютно точно, сто процентов беременна!

Мустанг самодовольно прочистил горло.

— Моим ребёнком, — протянул он.

Хьюз замер, и его улыбка стала самую малость маниакальной. Подчинённые Мустанга ошарашенно замолчали, и Фарман сглотнул, гадая, что за опасная мелодрама развивалась вокруг него. И лишь Хоукай просто покачала головой и продолжила работать.

— Он шутит, Хьюз.

— Это ты так говоришь, — отрезал Хьюз, слезая со стула. — Но кто знает, на что способны эти прибабахнутые алхимики.

— Ой, угомонись уже, — вздохнул Мустанг и передал Бреде стопку папок. — Сам напросился. Вломился тут, прервал нашу работу, стал хвастаться своей...

— А вдруг ты планировал это месяцами? — перебил Хьюз и драматично указал на него пальцем. — Каждый раз, когда мы говорили по телефону, ты всё _планировал_ и ждал подходящего момента!..

— На кой чёрт мне переться _аж_ в Централ, только чтобы обрюхатить твою жену, а потом проделать весь путь назад, будто ничего и не было?

— А откуда _мне_ знать, что это было всего раз? _О нет!_ У тебя с моей женой _интрижка_?

— Они всегда так? — спросил Фарман у Бреды.

— В основном, — ответил тот. Он поджал губы и принялся читать отчёт вслух. — Посмотрим, это выглядит многообещающе. «Докладывается, что светловолосый алхимик помог восстановить небольшую деревню после землетрясения». По этим сведениям, он единолично построил жителям новый мост для доставки ресурсов.

— Это было в Берроузе в марте 1909-го, — машинально оттарабанил Фарман. — Этот отчёт актуален. Описание совпадает, да и жителям не было смысла лгать о том, кто так им помог. В следующий раз Хоэнхайма видели в небольшом городке немного к западу.

— Запад, запад, — пробормотал Хавок, жуя незажжённую сигарету. — Только что же отчёт в руке держал! Куда он делся?

— Слушай, Рой, не то чтобы я не понимал твоих чувств. Грейсия — сногсшибательная женщина, но разве ты не понимаешь, что такие нездоровые отношения потенциально могут разрушить нашу дружбу и разбить сердце моей бедной жены?

— Я уже несколько месяцев не покидал Восточный город! Хоукай может за меня поручиться, правда, Хоукай?

— Вообще-то, сэр, _было_ несколько периодов непродолжительного отсутствия, причины которых мне неизвестны.

— Я болел в те дни!

— Если под «болел» вы подразумеваете «притворялся больным», тогда да, я могу за вас поручиться.

Хавок приподнял крышку одной из коробок.

— Ага, нашёл! — победно провозгласил он.

— Это особо не поможет: отчёт довольно размытый, — заметил Фарман, заставив Хавока упасть духом. — Однако позже Хоэнхайм, очевидно, сел на поезд и пересёк границу, после чего его не видели аж до недавнего времени. Поищите отчёт из Галлы, январь 1910-го.

Все тут же принялись перерывать коробки. Фарман тоже немного помогал, но был гораздо больше увлечён наблюдениями за переменами, произошедшими с подполковником от одного присутствия Хьюза. Мустанг обычно был очень собранным и с отстранённым весельем отмахивался от того, что о нём говорили другие люди. Но сейчас он скрежетал зубами и сверкал глазами, пытаясь защититься от обвинений, становившихся всё нелепее с каждой минутой. Зрелище было то ещё.

— Хьюз, _поверь мне_. Меня твоя жена вообще не интересует!

— _Что-о-о?_ Это ещё хуже, чем если бы у вас была интрижка!

— _Каким боком это хуже?_

— Нашла, — заявила Хоукай, вставая с места. — Отлично, у нас есть отправная точка, но нам нужен более систематический подход, если мы хотим продвинуться. Если бы мы нашли какую-то последовательность в его передвижениях...

— Насколько я могу судить, никакой логики в них нет, — произнёс Фарман, возвращаясь умом к текущей задаче. — Он попался армии на глаза в 1903-м, и с тех пор его замечают в среднем четыре-пять раз в год. Похоже, что он постоянно путешествует, но лично я нахожу интересным то, что он склонен не отходить далеко от границ и редко продвигается вглубь...

Он умолк, когда заметил, что Хьюз наконец прекратил дразнить Мустанга и как-то странно уставился на Фармана. Он попытался проигнорировать взгляд, но непоколебимо тщательный осмотр этих ореховых глаз нервировал донельзя, когда их обладатель не произносил ни слова. И не моргал.

— А вы сами, случайно, не алхимик? — вежливо поинтересовался Хьюз.

— Нет, вовсе нет, — ответил Фарман. — Я простой прапорщик.

— Хм... — протянул Хьюз, по-прежнему не моргая. — Тогда вы, должно быть, очень заинтересованы в деле Хоэнхайма, раз столько можете вспомнить налету.

— Я просто так устроен, сэр, — неловко поёрзал на стуле Фарман. Хавок рассмеялся.

— Это ещё слабо сказано. У Фармана мозг — как картотека. Он помнит _всё_. Каждую мелкую деталь.

— Ну, вообще-то я не...

— Вообще-то ты да, — настоял Хавок. — Ребят, помните, как я пытался бросить курить? Так этот тип без особых усилий отслеживал, сколько сигарет в день я выкуривал и в какое время, а потом отчитывал меня, если я давал слабину. Дошло до того, что я только _больше_ стал курить.

— Очень впечатляет, прапорщик, — присвистнул Хьюз.

Фарман с трудом подавил желание застонать. Прекрасная память — это, конечно, хорошо, но _идеальная_ память временами была настоящим бременем. Он часто раздражал или напрягал людей огромным количеством информации, которую был способен хранить его мозг. Это было просто-напросто проклятием.

Мустанг наклонился через Хьюза и положил ещё больше отчётов в зоне досягаемости Фармана.

— А теперь, когда ты наконец доволен, не возражаешь, если мы вернёмся к...

— _Рой!_ — укорил его Хьюз, схватив файлы быстрее, чем Фарман успел моргнуть. — Хочешь сказать, что у тебя в распоряжении _такой_ мозг, а ты тратишь его на старые вшивые дела, на которые всем плевать? Как тебе не стыдно!

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — растерянно спросил Мустанг. — Что ещё мне ему поручить?

— Что угодно, лишь бы практичнее _этого_! — Хьюз усмехнулся. — Расследования, например. Ему можно поручить работу над нераскрытыми делами. Пусть анализирует мышление преступников. Да такой талант, как у Фармана, будет _бесценным_ в Централе!

— Р-расследования? — выпалил Фарман. — Централ? Я мог бы работать в _Централе_?

— Именно! — просиял Хьюз и ткнул в него пальцем. — О, разве я не сказал? Я работаю в Отделе Расследований. Моё начальство вечно ищет кандидатов с детальной и точной памятью. Людей, которые могут сопоставить все факты, не отвлекаясь при этом на поиск мелких деталей. Вообще-то... Уверен, если я дёрну пару ниточек, то смогу организовать для вас собеседование. Просто повторите то, что только что продемонстрировали, может, поможете нам распутать одно-два дельца — и вам даже моя помощь не понадобится, чтобы устроиться. Кто знает, возможно, вы на этом карьеру построите!

— Так, погоди минутку! — потребовал Мустанг. — У Фармана уже есть место здесь, в Восточном городе. С чего ты взял?..

— Прапорщик Фарман — твой непосредственный подчинённый?

— Фактически...

— Вообще-то, — озадаченно вклинилась Хоукай, — генерал-лейтенант Грумман предположил, что проницательность Фармана может стать нам полезной, и поместил его на испытательный срок под командование подполковника. Строго говоря... на данный момент он ни на кого не работает.

— Идеально! — воскликнул Хьюз. Он хлопнул ошеломлённого Фармана по плечу. — Что ж, Рой, предлагаю тебе начать поиски нового прапорщика, потому что этот мой. Пойдёмте, Фарман! Поговорим за обедом о возможностях, которые ожидают вас в Централе.

— Но, Хьюз!..

Хьюз проигнорировал Мустанга и потащил своё новое приобретение за дверь. Фарману только и оставалось поспевать за широкими шагами майора, и даже толком оглянуться и заметить то, как все пялились на их удаляющиеся спины, не выходило. Краем глаза Фарман увидел, как Фьюри повернулся к оторопелому Мустангу.

— Эм... Это значит, что он больше не сможет помочь нам с этим делом?

***

С обеда Фарман вернулся будто в тумане, а его чересчур аналитическая голова не переставала кружиться. Если бы кто-то этим утром сказал ему, что какой-то чудаковатый мужчина заявится в офис и предложит ему работу в Централе в Отделе Расследований, он бы ответил, что вероятность такого события настолько мала, что точно её подсчитать не представляется возможным. Но это произошло, и будущее в Восточном городе поблекло как никогда, после того как Хьюз проинформировал его о тех вещах, которыми он _мог бы_ заняться. Он, прапорщик Фарман, может помочь распутать дела, досаждавшие государству годами! Это была важная, значительная работа, и у Фармана уже руки чесались к ней приступить. Чёрт, да не исключено, что лет через пять-десять он настолько продвинется по службе, что и сам возглавит какой-нибудь департамент в Централе. Быть может, даже Отдел Расследований!

С другой стороны, пожалуй, не следовало забегать наперёд. Хьюз настоятельно рекомендовал ему тщательно всё обдумать, пока он звонил своему начальству. Не то чтобы надо было долго думать. Фарман уже рассмотрел все плюсы и минусы за пятнадцать минут ходьбы до штаба, и весы уверенно склонялись в сторону Централа. К Восточному городу его ничто не привязывало, за исключением престарелых дяди с тётей, и он был уверен, что получит их благословение. Если всё сложится удачно, к концу недели он уже будет в Централе.

Жизнерадостно насвистывая, Фарман вошёл в здание командного центра, и его чуть не снесло толпой народа, спешащей на обед. Он тщетно пытался бороться с течением, но двигаться так, чтобы никого не потревожить, было затруднительно, а Фарман не хотел расталкивать людей у себя на пути. И тут неожиданно он почувствовал, как кто-то схватил его за предплечье.

— Фарман, _дружище_!

Фарман недоуменно моргнул в сторону Бреды.

— Дружище? — повторил он. Никто _никогда_ его так не называл.

— Вот тебя-то мы и искали! — довольно воскликнул Хавок, появляясь с другой стороны, и втроём они принялись маневрировать в сторону столовой. Двойные двери были широко открыты, и Фарман подавился от вони мясопродуктов и несвежего сыра. Лейтенанты усадили его за ближайший пустой стол, и Хавок наклонился к нему, широко улыбаясь. — Знаешь, Фарман. Мы работаем вместе вот уже пару месяцев. Пора перестать быть незнакомцами. Мы решили, что сегодня отличный день, чтобы всем вместе пообедать и _по-настоящему_ узнать друг друга. Что скажешь?

— Но... я только что пообедал, — выдавил сбитый с толку Фарман.

— Э, вот не надо этого. — Бреда от души похлопал его по спине, и Фарман чуть не свалился со стула. — Ты и так слишком тощий. Мужику надо жрать! Фьюри, тебе помочь?

— Я справлюсь! — донёсся писк Фьюри из-за неустойчивой горы подносов. Четырёх подносов. Один из них предложили Фарману, и он с недоверием покосился на бутерброд и густое рагу. Он был совершенно не голоден, но раз уж ребята ради него постарались, казалось уместным съесть хоть пару кусочков. Он отведал рагу, пока Фьюри уселся напротив него, а Хавок с Бредой — по сторонам, эффективно его окружая. Тишина затянулась.

— Ита-а-ак, — медленно произнёс Хавок. — Давно ты живёшь в Восточном городе?

Фарману понадобилось мгновение, чтобы понять, что Хавок обращался к нему.

— О, я здесь вырос. Меня воспитывали дядя с тётей.

— И никаких братьев или сестёр? — поинтересовался Хавок и хохотнул, когда Фарман помотал головой. — Чёрт, повезло тебе. Я в семье самый старший, и, похоже, мои родители хотели какой-то рекорд побить, когда завели ещё пятерых. Я сбежал от них, как только смог, хотя моей маме больше по душе пришлось бы, если бы я остался простым деревенским парнем, а не пошёл в солдаты. С тобой так же было?

— Не совсем, — ответил Фарман. — Моя тётя часто болеет, а лекарства дорогие. Они заставили меня пойти в армию, чтобы у меня было обеспеченное будущее — ну и им какая-то выгода перепадала.

— Оу. Звучит отстойно.

— Да я не возражаю, — быстро сказал Фарман. — Я их обоих люблю, а армия, похоже, была для меня верным решением. И если я смогу перевестись в Централ, уверен, что у меня получится выплатить остаток их долга, и они смогут уйти на покой.

Хорошо, что он поднял глаза, когда сказал это, иначе упустил бы на удивление виноватые взгляды, которыми обменялись эти трое. Фарман всмотрелся в лица товарищей, и у него упало сердце. Навязчивое подозрение закралось в его голову. Он попытался отогнать угнетающую мысль, но, как всегда, его логичный разум взял верх и указал на все скопившиеся доказательства.

— Вы пригласили меня пообедать не потому, что хотите узнать меня поближе, не так ли? — огорчённо спросил он.

— Да! — выпалил Фьюри и ойкнул, когда Бреда пнул его под столом. — То есть, _нет_! _Разумеется_ , мы хотим тебя узнать!

— До сих пор никто из вас не сказал мне более двух слов за пределами офиса, — с некоторой горячностью продолжил Фарман. — И мне не кажется простым совпадением то, что вы _внезапно_ мной заинтересовались, как только майор Хьюз предложил мне должность, ради которой мне придётся уйти из-под командования подполковника Мустанга.

— В чём ты нас обвиняешь? — громко возмутился Бреда, хлопнув рукой по столу. — Ты правда думаешь, мы пошли бы на такое только потому, что Мустанг нам приказал? У нас достоинства побольше будет!

— Правда, что ли? — холодно сказал Фарман. — Тогда, полагаю, не будет непосильной просьба уважать моё желание остаться с вами просто приятелями. Я уже принял предложение майора Хьюза и собираюсь покинуть Восточный город в течение месяца.

Все трое обменялись паническими взглядами, и это стало последней каплей. Фарман покинул свой поднос и зашагал к выходу, виляя между столами, чтобы отвязаться от подчинённых Мустанга. Они нагнали его у дверей, и Бреда преградил ему путь, встав в проёме. Фарман обернулся и лицом к лицу столкнулся с напряжённым взглядом Хавока и щенячьими глазками Фьюри.

— Ты понятия не имеешь, во что ввязываешься, соглашаясь на службу у Хьюза, — настоял Хавок. — Ты правда хочешь целыми днями торчать в офисе с этим парнем и его чудачествами? Поверь мне, оно того не стоит.

— Просто дай нам ещё один шанс! — взмолился Фьюри. — Мы ради твоего же блага стараемся, честно!

Фарман сжал пальцами переносицу. Они звучали так отчаянно, и какая-то его часть ужасно не хотела их разочаровывать. Но перевод в Централ, возможно, был величайшим карьерным ходом в его жизни, и он не собирался этим рисковать. Если бы только был способ проверить, правда ли они хотели стать его друзьями или только притворялись...

— Хорошо, — осторожно произнёс Фарман. — Я дам вам шанс...

— Отлично!

— ... _если_ вы назовёте моё имя.

Они одновременно открыли рты... и так же быстро их захлопнули, встревожившись ещё больше, когда поняли, что никто из товарищей также не знает ответа. Фарман протиснулся мимо Бреды.

— Так я и думал.

— Стой, ты не можешь винить нас в том, что мы не знаем твоего имени! — заорал Бреда ему вслед. — Ты хоть когда-то _говорил_ нам своё имя?

— Оно же на «В» начинается, да? — окликнул Фьюри. — Что-то вроде... вроде Вето? Или Винил?

— Веган! — крикнул Хавок. — Тебя зовут Веган, да? Скажи, что я прав!

— Всего _доброго_! — заревел Фарман через плечо.

— Нет, вернись! Мы сейчас догадаемся, только дай нам минуту!

— А может, Вулкан? Я хоть уже близко, нет?

— Не уходи, Велкро!

***

К счастью, Хьюз довольно быстро договорился о собеседовании для Фармана и позаботился о транспорте до Централа для них обоих. Сложнее всего оказалось избегать подчинённых Мустанга во время рабочих часов. Фарман был сыт по горло запасными коридорами и лестницами, куда ему приходилось сворачивать, чтобы не попасться им на глаза. Атака пришла с неожиданной стороны, когда Мустанг умудрился выйти на его дядю и тётю и попытался подговорить их переубедить Фармана. Ему повезло, что родственники были людьми крепкими и твёрдо стояли на стороне Фармана, поддерживая его решение попытать счастья в Централе. И каждый раз, когда Мустанг предпринимал попытки поговорить с ним наедине, рядом магическим образом возникал Хьюз и спасал его. В те разы, когда Фарман видел подполковника и майора вместе, они беседовали вполне любезно, но естественная лёгкость, которую можно было наблюдать в день появления Хьюза, пропала, и оба одаривали друг друга чрезвычайно ледяными взглядами. Фарман начал переживать, что из этой истории раздули невесть что, и это нанесло непоправимый ущерб их дружбе.

У него не было возможности выразить свои сомнения аж до самой посадки на ранний утренний поезд в Централ, и когда Фарман предположил, что, быть может, лучше было бы ему остаться в Восточном городе, Хьюз набросился на него с фанатичным блеском в глазах.

— Но если вы останетесь, то он победит! — воскликнул майор, оставив Фармана гадать, что _это_ значило. Поездка прошла неловко, так как Хьюз счёл необходимым рассказать ему всё о Централе, умудряясь вплетать в беседу своих жену и нерождённого ребёнка в среднем пять раз за три минуты. Фарман считал. У него появилось нехорошее предчувствие, что, пожалуй, лейтенант Хавок знал, о чём говорил, когда речь зашла о Хьюзе и его чудачествах.

Так как майор организовал поездку без пересадок, они прибыли в Централ к полуночи. Фарман едва помнил, как его вместе с чемоданом затащили в такси, и проснулся только для того, чтобы Хьюз показал ему его комнату в казармах. Этот утомительный день закончился падением в кровать полностью одетого Фармана, у которого не было сил даже шнурки на обуви развязать.

На следующее утро он в сонном замешательстве долго не мог понять, где находится и какого чёрта видит за окном Центральный Штаб. Реальность обрушилась на него, и Фарман в восторге вскочил с кровати. Он был в Централе! Фарман поторопился в душ, затем надел свежую форму и аккуратно причесал волосы, предвкушая день впереди. Как раз когда он собрался, прибыл Хьюз, чтобы отвести его в здание военного суда — самое сердце Отдела Расследований. Утро прошло в тумане бумажной волокиты, кофе и незнакомых лиц. Сперва начальство Хьюза казалось немного разочарованным: они, несомненно, ожидали кого-то помладше и попокладистей. Но когда Фарман продемонстрировал свою память, они взбудоражились не меньше майора.

Пока они обсуждали дальнейшую судьбу Фармана за дверями своих офисов, Хьюз устроил ему экскурсию по Центральному Штабу. Фарман вытаращился на представительное здание, где жил и работал сам фюрер. Оно было всего в двух шагах отсюда!

— Впечатляет, не так ли? — гордо произнёс Хьюз, когда они взбирались по ступенькам менее милитаристского строения. — А здесь Первое отделение Центральной библиотеки, где мы храним большинство документов по делам. Тут неподалёку есть государственная лаборатория, так что это отделение стало эдаким центром исследований для Государственных Алхимиков, где они могут легко найти нужную информацию. Не исключено, что вы тут встретите парочку знаменитостей.

— Не сомневаюсь, — пролепетал Фарман и с готовностью проследовал за Хьюзом сквозь вычурные двойные двери. Внутри шум и суета Централа поутихли, и Фарман с облегчением выдохнул. Ему понадобится время, чтобы привыкнуть к такой большой и _оживлённой_ столице. Куда уж там Восточному городу.

— Глория, как делишки? — поприветствовал Хьюз седовласую женщину за столом. — Это прапорщик Фарман. Он претендует на должность в Отделе Расследований. Полагаю, вы теперь часто будете его видеть.

Глория отвлеклась от учётных карточек, которые она сортировала, и изучила Фармана суровыми голубыми глазами. Он вытянулся по струнке и старался не съёжиться под её строгим взглядом.

— Н-ну, я _пока_ ещё не получил работу...

— О, не прибедняйтесь! — воскликнул Хьюз. — Говорю вам, дело в шляпе! Остальное — формальности.

— Да, вы мастер провернуть всё по-своему, майор Хьюз, — неодобрительно заметила Глория, и Хьюз прищурил глаза. — Особенно когда речь идёт об одолжениях для всех ваших _друзей_.

Она подобрала несколько карточек и отошла, чтобы вернуть их в нужный ящик. Пока она смотрела в другую сторону, Хьюз подмигнул Фарману, будто собираясь ему поведать тайну за семью печатями.

— Смотрите внимательно. Урок первый: добыча информации.

Когда Глория вернулась, Хьюз обратился к ней тем самым дружелюбным и неумолимым тоном, который использовал, похищая Фармана:

— Кстати о _друзьях_ , Глория. Я вот хотел спросить, не поможете ли вы мне ещё разок. Моему _другу_ отдали приказ провести некое исследование по делу Хоэнхайма, и, возможно, он на грани серьёзного прорыва.

— Вы же знаете, что эти записи доступны только уполномоченным лицам. Я не могу просто позволить вам...

— И вот, знаете, я подумал, что избавлю его от необходимости присылать кого-то сюда, чтобы их изъять, — уговаривал Хьюз с подкупающей улыбкой. — Видите ли, он сейчас _аж_ в Восточном городе, но если ему удастся раскрыть дело, это _очень_ хорошо на нём скажется...

— Вы теряете время, майор, — отрезала Глория. — Быть может, другие библиотекарши и попадаются на ваше... _обаяние_ , но, боюсь, я ничем не могу вам помочь, пока вы не предоставите мне письменное разрешение от вашего начальства. Которому, уверена, будет _очень_ интересно, почему вы раскапываете информацию по делу, выходящему далеко за рамки вашей юрисдикции.

И тут послышался громкий грохот, заставивший Фармана подскочить, а других библиотекарей за столом поднять головы. Из леса шкафов донёсся слабый вопль:

— _П-помогите!.._

— О Боже, — пробормотала Глория, ни капли не встревожившись. Она поправила очки на носу и указала жестом на двух солдат. — Кто-то из вас поможет этой девчонке? Судя по звукам, на этот раз она там погром устроила.

Хьюз повернулся к Фарману и слегка его подтолкнул.

— Фарман, позаботитесь об этом?

— Эм... ладно, — неуверенно произнёс Фарман и, покинув Хьюза и Глорию, побрёл в глубины библиотеки. Здесь шум улицы и остальных библиотекарей был приглушён, а людей в проходах между книжными полками не наблюдалось. Со стороны справочной секции донёсся очередной перепуганный визг, и там Фарман обнаружил следы недавнего погрома. Переполненная книгами тележка была опрокинута, её содержимое разлетелось по полу, а рядом валялась лестница. Фарман подпрыгнул, когда с громким стуком на пол упала ещё одна книга, пролетев в миллиметрах от его головы.

— Помогите! — закричал кто-то у него над головой. На вершине книжного шкафа каким-то образом оказалась женщина. Она так крепко схватилась за края шкафа, что костяшки её пальцев побелели. Она умоляюще взглянула на Фармана сквозь толстые очки и с ужасом простонала: — Я застряла!

— Как вы вообще туда забрались? — встревоженно спросил Фарман.

— Я откладывала некоторые книги и заметила одну не на своём месте, — пролепетала женщина, всхлипывая. — Я попыталась до неё дотянуться, наклонилась слишком сильно, и лестница начала падать! Я так перепугалась, что просто схватилась за полку и оказалась тут! _Пожалуйста_ , снимите меня отсюда! Я _не выношу_ высоты!

— В-всё будет хорошо, я вам помогу! — воскликнул Фарман. Он быстро нагнулся, чтобы поднять лестницу, и прислонил её к книжному шкафу, медленно поднимаясь. Добравшись до верха, он с опаской оценил ситуацию. Женщина казалась слишком перепуганной, чтобы пошевелиться, не говоря уже о том, чтобы дотянуться до лестницы. Отнести её вниз — сомнительная идея: Фарман ведь не пожарный. Придётся как-то уговорить библиотекаршу спуститься вместе с ним.

Фарман коснулся её лодыжки, чтобы привлечь внимание, и женщина удивлённо пискнула, но отказывалась открыть глаза.

— Лестница прямо позади вас, мисс. Просто отползите немного назад и попытайтесь поставить ногу на ступеньку, а дальше разберёмся. Справитесь?

— Я н-не знаю. А что если я упаду? Я точно умру!

— Уверен, с такой высоты не умрёте, — заверил её Фарман. Затем уточнил: — Ну, может, сломаете пару костей...

Женщина захныкала, дрожа как осиновый лист. Очевидно, не стоило этого говорить. Фарман оглянулся в поисках помощи, но они здесь были одни. Придётся справляться самому. Прикусив губу, Фарман осторожно подвинулся поближе.

— У вас получится, мисс. Лестница не так далеко, и даже если вы поскользнётесь, я вас поймаю. Хорошо?

Женщина взглянула на него полными слёз глазами, затем всхлипнула и начала медленно ползти задом. Фарману пришлось приложить усилия, чтобы не покраснеть, когда чуть ли не у него перед носом оказалась небольшие округлые ягодицы. Он придержал женщину за талию.

— Осторожнее. Вы у самого края.

Под его руководством женщина нащупала лестницу носочками. Фарману стало легче дышать, как только она обеими ногами встала на ступеньку и обрела равновесие. Она осмелилась открыть глаза, смущённо на него оглянувшись.

— С-спасибо большое! Д-думаю, я теперь смогу слезть вниз.

— О, конечно! — Фарман начал спускаться, но замер, когда женщина воскликнула:

— Книга! Я её вижу, мы совсем близко! Возможно, у меня получится её достать...

Фарман посмотрел вверх. Женщина начала тянуться к толстому тому в кожаном переплёте как раз за пределами её досягаемости.

— Стойте, мисс, думаю, вам следует пока её оставить!..

Но было слишком поздно. Вес Фармана немного сместился, и лестница отклонилась, подбрасывая их в воздух. Фарман упал спиной на пол, весь воздух из его лёгких выбило ударом, и ко всему прочему на него приземлилась визжащая библиотекарша, оседлав его. В эту долю секунды Фарман увидел падающую на них лестницу и едва успел откатиться в сторону вместе с женщиной. В итоге он оказался над ней, стоя на четвереньках, а лестница — как и книга, до которой пыталась дотянуться библиотекарша, — со стуком приземлилась рядом.

Одно долгое мгновение они так и лежали, пока Фарман уговаривал свои руки перестать трястись. К счастью, он ничего не сломал, только немного ушибся. Женщина моргнула ошарашенными глазами, и на секунду Фарман распереживался: вдруг она ранена? Но затем женщина обвила руки вокруг его шеи и крепко прижала Фармана к своему поношенному свитеру.

— Вы снова меня спасли! Не знаю, как вас отблагодарить!..

— Пустяки! — выдавил Фарман. — Правда, вы не обязаны...

— Ну и ну...

Они синхронно повернули головы. Хьюз прислонялся к книжной полке, скрестив руки, и весело сверкал глазами. Глория заглянула через его плечо и возмутилась:

— _Шеска!_ Что за _неприемлемое_ поведение!

Фарман и женщина, которую назвали Шеской, медленно осмотрели свою текущую позицию. А именно тот факт, что Фарман по-прежнему чуть ли не прижимал её к полу, а она всё ещё обнимала его за шею. Её ноги были слегка раздвинуты, а юбка малость задралась кверху...

Они одновременно подскочили и поторопились отодвинуться друг от друга, прижавшись спинами к противоположным шкафам. Шеска поправила юбку, а Фарман подпрыгнул на ноги и скованно отсалютовал. Оба принялись лепетать объяснения, неистово краснея:

— Это совсем не то, что вы подумали, мисс Глория, честное слово!..

— Я только пытался помочь, сэр! Клянусь честью, я бы никогда!..

— Если бы он не пришёл, я бы уже была мертва! _Мертва!_

— Я сам виноват, правда, мне следовало быть осторожнее!..

— Шеска, боюсь, это зашло слишком далеко, — яростно сказала Глория. — Ты отстранена на два месяца!

— О нет! — взвыла Шеска. — Но мне нужны деньги, мисс Глория! Для моей мамы!

— Ну, ну, разве это необходимо? — мягко вклинился Хьюз. — Произошло недоразумение, зачем же так жёстко с бедняжкой?

Глория подозрительно прищурилась на них обоих, особенно на Фармана.

— Ладно, — наконец произнесла она. — Твоё наказание уменьшено до двух недель. И когда ты вернёшься, я жду от тебя профессионального поведения, достойного наших работников.

— Спасибо, мисс Глория, — скромно кивнула Шеска. — _Спасибо._ Я буду стараться изо всех сил!

— И приберись тут, прежде чем идти домой! — оборвала Глория и чопорно удалилась, игнорируя знающую ухмылку Хьюза. Майор поманил Фармана поближе, когда Шеска несчастно принялась собирать разбросанные книги.

— Слушайте, у меня появились кое-какие дела, придётся вернуться в здание военного суда, — тихо объяснил Хьюз. — На остаток дня можете быть свободны. Я попрошу кого-то из офиса позвонить вам завтра.

— Так точно, сэр, — ответил Фарман и оглянулся на всхлипывающую Шеску. — Я, наверное, вернусь в казармы.

— _После того_ , как поможете этой юной леди поубирать, — настоял Хьюз. — В конце концов, в этом _есть_ часть вашей вины.

— Да, сэр, — признал Фарман.

Хьюз в последний раз глянул на Шеску и снова ему подмигнул.

— Молодовата для вас, но может и сложиться.

— _Ч-что?_ — поперхнулся Фарман, но майор уже, не оглядываясь, направлялся к выходу. Чувствуя, как по шее растекается жар, Фарман опустился на колени и начал подбирать книги, невольно посматривая на Шеску краем глаза. Ранее он как-то не обратил внимания, учитывая всё это приключение, которое могло закончиться серьёзными травмами, но сейчас ему подумалось, что Шеска была очень даже симпатичной, несмотря на растрёпанные волосы и массивные круглые очки. Но что касается её возраста...

Фарман с сожалением отвёл взгляд. Шеска выглядела довольно молодо, лет на двадцать с хвостиком, и он сомневался, что ей приглянется такой мужчина, как он. Не то чтобы Фарман был _старым_. По крайней мере, _он_ в свои тридцать семь себя старым не считал. А то, что волосы у него начали седеть, когда ему было слегка за двадцать, и что из-за чувствительной кожи он был склонен к морщинам, — уж точно не его вина. Но слишком уж часто женщины, единожды на него взглянув, считали, что ему уже за пятьдесят. Пятьдесят!

Шеска осторожно отложила в сторону свою стопку книг и встала, потянувшись к перевёрнутой тележке. Тут она заметила Фармана и замерла.

— Вы... ещё здесь?

— Ну да, — ответил Фарман. — Просто решил вам помочь.

— О, но вы не обязаны этого делать! — пролепетала Шеска. — Т-то есть, вы никак не замешаны в том, что случилось!

— Но из-за меня вас отстранили! — настоял Фарман. — Это меньшее, что я могу сделать.

— Но это из-за моей неуклюжести нас застали в этой позе...

Она оборвала себя и отвернулась, густо покраснев. Фарман неловко склонил голову, скрывая собственное смущение, и осторожно перевернул тележку.

— Хотя с-странно, что они такое подумали, — нескладно сказал он, пытаясь разрядить обстановку. — Ну, учитывая...

— Учитывая? — непонимающе отозвалась Шеска.

— Ну, — запнулся Фарман, сделав неопределённый жест рукой. — Я имею в виду, поскольку вы... не выйдет из нас пара, не так ли?

Шеска покраснела ещё гуще, если такое вообще возможно.

— А, да. Вы ведь солдат и всё такое, а я простая библиотекарша...

— Что? — недоуменно произнёс Фарман. — Я вовсе не это имел в виду! Я просто хотел сказать, что намного старше вас.

— О? — заинтересовалась Шеска. — Эм... а сколько же вам лет?

— Тридцать семь.

Долгое мгновение Шеска оторопело смотрела на него, приоткрыв рот.

— В чём дело?

— Мне... — выдохнула Шеска. — Мне тридцать три.

— Тридцать три? — тупо повторил Фарман. — Правда? Но вы выглядите так... Я мог бы поклясться...

Шеска нервно хихикнула и тут же накрыла рот ладонями. Но она продолжила смотреть на Фармана поверх своих пальцев, и его сердце сделало восторженный кульбит от искорки... _чего-то_ в её глазах. Фарман сглотнул, пытаясь придумать, что бы такого сказать, чтобы выразить свою заинтересованность, не оскорбив при этом Шеску. Конечно, все приличия уже полетели в окно минуту назад, но, быть может, ещё не поздно начать с начала...

Да, начать с начала звучит хорошо.

— Давайте начнём с начала, — умудрился сказать Фарман и протянул руку. — Я Фарман... эм, Ватто Фарман, то есть. Не будете ли вы возражать против ужина со мной, мисс Шеска?

— У-ужина? — выдавила Шеска, всё ещё держа в руках своё пылающее лицо и выглядя так, будто вот-вот упадёт в обморок. — Солдат приглашает _м-меня_ на ужин?..

— Если вас это утешит, я всего лишь прапорщик.

***

— Мисс Шеска, вы _точно_ уверены, что в рецепте сказано «паприка»?

— Ну да! Я его минимум дважды прочла. Знаю, это необычно, но рецепт таки из Аэруго... О, вода для чая закипела!

Фарман воспользовался тем, что она отвлеклась на чайник, чтобы наклониться через стол и смахнуть остатки муки с потрёпанных страниц «Тысячи простых рецептов» Тима Марко. Заметки, написанные от руки, были довольно ясными: _«Добавка, безусловно, нестандартная, однако при высоких температурах паприка хорошо пропитает тесто, а также обеспечит более яркий и блестящий оттенок готового изделия»_.

Фарман пожал плечами и добавил немного паприки в миску с вишнями и несколькими другими ингредиентами. Всю смесь он вылил в форму для выпечки, где уже был подпёкшийся нижний слой теста, затем покрыл всё это верхним слоем теста и засунул в духовку. Вытерев руки о фартук, повязанный на его талии, он осмотрел беспорядок, который они натворили в тесной кухоньке Шески. По правде говоря, всё шло лучше, чем он предполагал. Поскольку Фарман в ресторанах Централа особо не разбирался, да и деньги им обоим приходилось экономить по разным причинам, Шеска предложила приготовить ужин самим в её доме вместо похода в кафе. Как выяснилось позже, книга, до которой она пыталась дотянуться в библиотеке, была кулинарной, а Шеска так лучилась энтузиазмом от перспективы попробовать себя в роли повара, что Фарман не стал её отговаривать.

Тем более, с усмешкой подумал Фарман, он и сам наслаждался процессом. В каком-то смысле.

Шеска мурлыкала какую-то мелодию себе под нос, нарезая зелёный лук для обжарки, и выглядела при этом очаровательно в фартуке и с аккуратно собранными сзади короткими волосами. Она заглянула в книгу с рецептом и повернулась к ящичку со специями, слегка нахмурившись.

— Хм, не уверена, что у меня вообще _есть_ базилик. Как думаете, кориандр сойдёт за замену?

— Думаю, лучше взять орегано, — ответил Фарман, щурясь на этикетки на баночках с сушёными травами. — Учитывая, что оба из семейства яснотковых или губоцветных. Пожалуй, розмарин или чабрец тоже подойдут, если у вас они есть.

— Чабрец, чабрец, — пробормотала Шеска, а затем вскрикнула. — Я забыла засечь время для соуса!

Оба поторопились к плите, чтобы спасти дымящуюся кастрюльку. Фарман сунул деревянную ложку в липкий соус и скривился.

— Ну... может, на вкус он ничего?

— Надеюсь, — понурилась Шеска. Она умостилась на высоком табурете и облокотилась о стойку. — Извините, я _безнадёжна_ в готовке. Я прочла _десятки_ поваренных книг, но когда дело доходит до практики...

Фарман налил чаю для них обоих и тоже уселся, сочувственно улыбнувшись.

— Я вас очень хорошо понимаю. Как солдат я знаю чуть ли не всё о военных процедурах и тактиках, но, выходя в поле, всё равно совершаю ошибки новичка. Поэтому от меня польза только за столом. 

— И на такую работу вы устраиваетесь в Централе? — спросила Шеска, обхватив чашку обеими руками.

— На это и рассчитываю, — ответил Фарман. — Но я начинаю думать, что немного погорячился. Видите ли, я встретил майора Хьюза всего несколько дней назад, и он сходу решил порекомендовать меня. _И то_ только из-за моего необычного таланта.

— Какого таланта?

— Да так, ерунда, — признал Фарман. — Просто одна врождённая способность. Никогда не думал, что она для чего-то пригодится.

— Но это всё равно здорово! — запальчиво возразила Шеска. — Это прекрасно, что у вас есть талант, который можно _использовать_ для чего-то стоящего. Жаль, со мной не так.

— Да ладно, должно же хоть что-то у вас хорошо получаться, — настоял Фарман. Он махнул рукой в сторону кухонной двери, указывая на бумажные джунгли снаружи. — А как же все эти книги?

Шеска лишь грустно покачала головой.

— Тому, кто только читать и умеет, сложновато найти работу, и всё становится только хуже, когда я рассказываю им о своей памяти. Они смотрят на меня, будто у меня вторая голова выросла.

— Кхм... — Фарман чуть не подавился чаем и откашлялся. — Что вы сказали о своей памяти?

— Она у меня фотографическая, — просто сказала Шеска, не замечая, как у Фармана отвисла челюсть. — Если я прочитаю что-то один раз, то помню всё, слово в слово. Никогда не думала, что это что-то особенное, но, очевидно, это так. Ещё не встречала кого-то с такой же памятью.

 _«Я тоже»_ , — ошалело подумал Фарман. И внезапно ему позарез стало нужным выяснить, правда ли это — что он не один в мире с этим проклятьем. Он подвинул кулинарную книгу ближе к себе и взволнованно посмотрел на Шеску.

— Можете... Вас не затруднит мне это доказать? Вы сказали «всё», значит, к кулинарным книгам это тоже относится?

— О, конечно, — приободрилась Шеска. Она поставила свою чашку и сложила руки перед собой, удивив Фармана своим энтузиазмом. — Какой рецепт хотите, чтобы я вспомнила?

— Любой, — ответил Фарман, и с этим словом Шеска начала. Она протараторила пролог книги и с десяток последующих рецептов с такой же лёгкостью, с какой Фарман мог процитировать воинский устав и детали древних записей по делам. Она повторяла всё с точностью до слова, как и сказала, перечисляя ингредиенты, пропорции, техники, описания и пошаговые инструкции без единой запинки. Фарману только и оставалось листать страницы, чтобы поспевать за ней. К тому времени, как Шеска закончила, он только и мог пялиться на неё с потрясением и восторгом.

— Ватто? — встревожено позвала Шеска. — Вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

Фарман тупо кивнул. В голове не было ни единой рациональной мысли. _«Кажется... я влюбился»._

Зазвонил телефон, и Шеска отошла, чтобы ответить, не отрывая от Фармана взволнованного взгляда.

— Алло? О... о, майор Хьюз! Да, сэр, он здесь.

Фарман стряхнул с себя ступор и взял у Шески трубку.

— Алло?

— _Вовремя я вас нашёл,_ — весело сказал Хьюз. — _Вижу, вам не требуется помощь с уроком номер два: втереться в доверие, чтобы получить доступ к ограниченной информации._

— Что вы, сэр! Всё вовсе не так!..

— _Верю, верю._ — Из голоса Хьюза пропало веселье. — _Слушайте, ужасно не хочу портить вам вечер, но вам необходимо явиться в офис военного суда прямо сейчас. У нас... небольшая проблемка._

«Небольшой» проблемкой оказались генерал Грумман и подполковник Мустанг. Фарман даже не пытался понять, как им удалось так быстро добраться до Централа, но оба ждали в частном офисе, куда и привёл Фармана Хьюз. Грумман занял кресло за единственным столом, будто находился в собственном офисе, а Мустанг стоял чуть в стороне и, казалось, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке от этих разбирательств.

— Сукин ты сын, — буркнул Хьюз, когда они проходили мимо Мустанга.

— Я этого не просил, — процедил Мустанг сквозь зубы. — Понятия не имею, откуда генерал узнал, но это _он_ решил, что это необходимо.

— Эм... что именно вы сочли необходимым, сэр? — с нехорошим предчувствием спросил Фарман, когда они предстали перед Грумманом.

— Ну как же, ваше возвращение в Восточный город, разумеется, — ответил Грумман, и сердце Фармана ухнуло куда-то вниз. — Прапорщик, я припоминаю, что поместил вас под командование Мустанга в надежде, что ваши особые навыки наконец заметят. Я _надеялся_ , что Мустанг оценит то, какого замечательного офицера я ему на блюдечке преподнёс, и тут я узнаю от лейтенанта Хоукай, что он позволил вам ускользнуть, ни капли при этом не сопротивляясь.

— Ничего подобного, сэр! — ощетинился Мустанг. — Хьюза бы ничто не остановило!

— Мог бы ему задницу поджечь, нет? — без обиняков предложил Грумман. — Мустанг, мальчик мой, я был о тебе такого высокого мнения, а ты позволил кому-то похитить подчинённого у себя из-под носа...

— _Похитить?_ — оскорбился Хьюз. — Я _спасал_ его от халатности Роя! Генерал, тут Фарман может принести настоящую пользу. Он был _рождён_ для Отдела Расследований. Его место — здесь!

Грумман поднялся с кресла и накинул пальто.

— Боюсь, это не вам решать, майор Хьюз. И поскольку мне пришлось в спешке проделать весь путь сюда, чтобы разобраться с этим недоразумением, мне не хотелось бы возвращаться с пустыми руками. Завтрашним утром Фарман вернётся в Восточный город со мной и Мустангом, где официально станет частью команды подполковника.

— Д-да, сэр, — выдавил Фарман.

— И, Мустанг, — лукаво добавил Грумман, — осмелюсь предположить, что с этого момента ты будешь получше следить за своими подчинёнными.

— Да, сэр, — так же подавленно ответил Мустанг и проследовал за Грумманом к выходу. У двери подполковник оглянулся на Хьюза и беспомощно пожал плечами, на что Хьюз только удручённо улыбнулся и махнул рукой.

— Простите, что так вышло, Фарман, — в конце концов сказал Хьюз, почесав затылок. — Я знаю, как сильно вы предвкушали новую карьеру здесь, в Централе.

Фарман только понурил голову. Потерянная работа волновала его в последнюю очередь.

***

— Но... но вы здесь даже _дня_ не пробыли, — в третий раз повторила Шеска.

— Знаю, — несчастным голосом ответил Фарман, тихо вздохнув. Поезд был прямо перед ним, но он мешкал на платформе в предрассветных сумерках, впитывая в себя последние минуты в Централе. С Шеской. Она, казалось, была готова расплакаться в любой момент, и Фарман коротко сжал её плечо. — Я хотел бы остаться, но, увы, тут я бессилен. Не когда генерал Грумман приказал мне вернуться.

Шеска угрюмо кивнула, прижав к груди маленькую коробочку, а затем протянула её Фарману.

— Вот. Это пирог, который вы испекли. Хочу отдать его вам.

— Но я испёк его для нас обоих, мисс Шеска, — произнёс Фарман, неловко ухватив коробочку одной рукой, так как другая была занята чемоданом.

— Ну, — Шеска виновато переступила с ноги на ногу, — вообще-то я отрезала кусочек и оставила дома в холодильнике. Но... но остальной пирог нетронут!

— Не беспокойтесь, я вам верю, — усмехнулся Фарман. Он зацепился взглядом за нетерпеливо машущего ему проводника и вздохнул. — Мне и правда пора. Но я буду писать, обещаю. И как-нибудь приеду навестить вас, если... если вы не против, мисс Шеска.

— Конечно не против! — тут же выпалила Шеска, заламывая руки. — И... и ещё одно, пока вы не уехали...

Прежде чем он понял, что происходит, Шеска подалась вперёд, поцеловала его в щёку, привстав на цыпочки, и крепко его обняла. К лицу Фармана прилил жар, но чувство было приятным, и он пожалел, что не может обнять её в ответ, так как обе его руки были заняты. Он только и смог уткнуться лицом в её плечо и попытаться запечатлеть в памяти неповторимый запах бумаги, пыли и намёка на чай с пряностями, который любила Шеска. Но вскоре она его отпустила и поспешила уйти, будто у неё не было сил смотреть на то, как он уезжает. Фарману оставалось только сесть в поезд с тяжёлым сердцем, едва обратив внимание на то, что вагон, который он выбрал, был так забит, что единственное свободное место было прямо напротив Мустанга. Фарман пристроил свой багаж и тяжело плюхнулся на сидение с пирогом на коленях.

— Милую девушку вы себе нашли.

Фарману потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что Мустанг заговорил.

— Вообще-то она не... То есть, не то чтобы мы...

Мустанг ухмыльнулся ему, и Фарман ссутулился, сдаваясь.

— Ну, я надеялся...

Раздался последний свисток, и поезд тронулся, начиная долгое путешествие. Мустанг вздохнул, глядя на проносящиеся мимо серые здания.

— Пожалуй, вас это мало утешит, но я бы вас отпустил. Под руководством Хьюза вы бы многого добились, да и в каком-то смысле его успехи так же важны, как и мои.

— Думаю, это всё равно к лучшему, — без особого убеждения высказался Фарман. — У меня семья в Восточном городе, да и место знакомое. Я просто... Я надеюсь, что смогу когда-нибудь сюда вернуться.

— Сможете, — пробормотал Мустанг, и это звучало как обещание. — Я об этом позабочусь. Не вы один положили глаз на этот город и его прелести.

Фарман поднял голову, но Мустанг смотрел в окно на далёкий силуэт Центрального Штаба, и его тёмные глаза были полны решимости. Фарман впервые заметил небольшую картонную коробку на сидении рядом с Мустангом, которая наполовину была спрятана под снятым пальто.

— Что это, сэр?

Мустанг вынырнул из своих грёз и приподнял крышку коробки, являя взгляду документы внутри.

— Ничего такого. Всего лишь засекреченные файлы по делу Хоэнхайма, которые хранились в Первом отделении.

— Так вы их всё-таки забрали? — уточнил Фарман. Вместо ответа Мустанг только помотал головой с заговорщицким видом, и брови Фармана взлетели вверх. — Майор Хьюз?..

— Он способен на большее, чем навязчиво всем фотографии показывать, — просто сказал Мустанг. Фарман перевёл взгляд с коробки на подполковника, и хотя часть его знала, что следовало бы возмутиться очевидным нарушением протокола, его сердце к этому не лежало. Оно всё ещё было за много миль отсюда, на станции, с жизнерадостной библиотекаршей, с которой он был знаком меньше суток...

Мустанг собрался было закрыть коробку, но остановился, выдёргивая из её глубин сложенный листок бумаги. Он на мгновение нахмурился, а затем протянул записку Фарману.

— Тут ваше имя.

Фарман взял бумажку, убедившись в правоте подполковника. Почерк принадлежал майору Хьюзу. Фарман развернул листок и просмотрел нацарапанное сообщение: _«Урок третий. Держи врагов близко, а друзей — ещё ближе: только они прикроют твою спину, когда всё покатится к чертям»._

— Вы же не станете докладывать о том, что он изъял эту информацию, верно? — настороженно уточнил Мустанг. — Грумман говорил мне, что вы тот ещё педант.

Фарман аккуратно засунул записку Хьюза в нагрудный карман.

— Быть может, мне и следует. Но... есть вещи и похуже изъятия пары файлов, подполковник. И я знаю, что у майора Хьюза были на то причины.

Мустанг согласно хмыкнул и оценивающе на него посмотрел.

— Знаете, прапорщик, хорошая голова у вас на плечах, когда вы не придираетесь к деталям. Но если вы по-настоящему собираетесь стать частью моей команды, я должен быть уверен, что смогу на вас рассчитывать.

— Вы можете на меня рассчитывать, сэр, — на автомате ответил Фарман.

— А вы полностью осознаёте, чего я от вас ожидаю? — гнул своё Мустанг. — Если до такого дойдёт, сможете ли вы приставить пистолет к голове фюрера и нажать на курок только потому, что я приказал, обосновав это как «так будет правильно»?

Фарман вылупился на предельно серьёзного мужчину напротив. Спустя несколько секунд Мустанг усмехнулся и громко расхохотался.

— Ой, расслабьтесь, я просто шучу! Ну правда, какова вероятность, что _такое_ может случиться?

— Примерно один к...

— Забудьте, — перебил Мустанг, быстро замахав рукой. Фарман переключил внимание на коробочку у себя на коленях. Он приподнял крышку, любовно улыбнувшись воспоминанию о Шеске, суетящейся на кухне и листающей страницы поваренной книги. Пирог вышел замечательным: слоёное тесто, золотистая корочка по краям, несколько крупных вишен, которые вывалились из того места, где Шеска отрезала кусочек. Она даже предусмотрительно упаковала ему вилку. Несмотря на то, что пирог давно остыл, Фарман отделил вилкой кусочек с краю и попробовал его на вкус.

Мустанг позабавленно приподнял бровь, когда заметил, как скривился Фарман.

— Не нравится?

— Думаю, дело в паприке, — пробормотал Фарман, проглотив странное на вкус лакомство.

— Паприка в _пироге_?

— Не спрашивайте, сэр.


	5. Майор Алекс Луи Армстронг

Путешествие на ишварский фронт было долгим. Из-за нестабильности в регионе проложить железную дорогу не представлялось возможным, а потому последний отрезок пути приходилось проделывать либо пешком, либо верхом, либо — в случае с государственными алхимиками — в тесноте военных грузовиков, предназначенных для грунтовых дорог. И хотя их кое-как защищала от солнца брезентовая крыша, температура всё равно была изнуряющей, и даже майор Армстронг ссутулился под тяжестью зноя. Солдаты неловко ёрзали на местах и изредка вели тихую беседу с теми, кто сидел рядом. Или устремляли взгляд в никуда, гадая, что их ждёт впереди. Алхимики по сто раз беспокойно перепроверяли свои круги преобразования, словно одержимые.

Внимание Армстронга привлекла вспышка белого цвета, когда какой-то алхимик с коротко стриженными чёрными волосами поднёс к губам флягу. Вид кроваво-красных кругов на его перчатках всколыхнул память Армстронга, и он переместился, чтобы присесть прямо напротив молодого человека.

— Эй, ты же Рой Мустанг, верно? Помнишь меня?

Черноволосый солдат поднял на него взгляд и поперхнулся. Армстронг похлопал его по спине, пока тот не пришёл в себя, и Мустанг слабо усмехнулся.

— О Боже... такое попробуй забудь. Ещё в академии, да? Когда большим шишкам показалось забавным устроить тренировочные дуэли между всеми новыми алхимиками.

— Так и знал, что это ты! — обрадовался Армстронг. — Должен сказать, твоя алхимия — то ещё зрелище! Такая мощь и железный контроль! В том матче мне практически всё время пришлось провести в обороне.

— Но в конце ты меня почти достал, — признал Мустанг. — Не ожидал, что ты тогда атакуешь.

— Эй, я помню тот матч! — вклинился другой алхимик с сияющим взглядом. — Это было потрясающе! Даже не верится, что вы оба вышли оттуда живыми!

— Для меня было честью использовать своё мастерство против такого достойного соперника! — провозгласил Армстронг. Мустанг неопределённо пожал плечами. В углу кто-то фыркнул, и несколько голов повернулось в сторону съёжившегося там мужчины, глаза которого осмотрели свежие, юные лица пассажиров, а в конце остановились на Мустанге и Армстронге.

— _Честь_ , значит, — презрительно усмехнулся он. — Ты так говоришь только потому, что то была игра, не более. Но игры кончились. Я _был_ на границе с Кретой, и могу сказать вам одно: в настоящей битве на смерть _нет_ никакой чести. Там нет времени думать о боли и страхе другого человека, потому что значение имеют только твои боль и страх. И очень скоро понимаешь, что для _врага_ дело обстоит так же. Вам обоим больше всего хочется просто отступить и пойти своей дорогой, но вы _не можете_ , потому что вам приказали. Только и остаётся сражаться, пока один из вас не откинется. Я спрашиваю вас... где в этом _честь_?

Солдаты обменялись тревожными взглядами. Армстронг сжал руки в кулаки. Он глубоко уважал тех мужчин и женщин, которые уже служили на поле боя, как его отец и дедушка когда-то, но была одна вещь, которую они вбили ему в голову: _всегда_ быть верным своему долгу, твёрдо стоять перед врагами государства и никогда не забывать о том, зачем он здесь. И вот, не успели они въехать в зону военных действий, как слова этого ветерана уже заставили солдат вокруг поникнуть и засомневаться в своей цели...

— Честь в том, чтобы защищать нашу страну, — заявил Мустанг. — Мы здесь, потому что сами решили стать солдатами. Это наш _выбор_ — использовать своё мастерство для защиты Аместриса от врагов, которые покушаются на наши границы. А сейчас такими врагами стали ишварцы, и наш долг — подавить восстание, пока не погибло ещё больше людей.

Мужчина в углу резко и горько рассмеялся.

— О, так _вот_ что они вам сказали? Просто небольшое восстание, которое надо подавить? Дай-ка я тебе кое-что объясню, _мальчик_. Какую вообще _угрозу_ может нам представлять горстка людей, у которых нет ни тяжёлой артиллерии, ни нормальной армии, ни алхимии? Неужели эта голая земля так важна, что пришлось призвать всех государственных алхимиков в стране? Это как идти с молотом на муравьёв. И скажи мне, как, по-твоему, сложится эта война? Думаешь, муравьи разбегутся, когда станет ясно, что им не победить? О нет... Они будут держаться до последнего мужчины, женщины и ребёнка, а наш фюрер продолжит отдавать приказы отправить всех на тот свет, пока никого не останется. Это истребление!

Армстронг вскочил на ноги, задев головой брезентовую крышу.

— Наши лидеры _никогда_ бы такого не позволили! — прогремел он. — Это бесчеловечно!

— И не то чтобы мы первые начали, — попытался кто-то оправдаться. — Мы _предложили_ мирную аннексию, они сами решили сопротивляться...

— _Конечно_ они сопротивлялись! — Ветеран с силой ударил прикладом своей винтовки об пол. — А вы бы не сопротивлялись, если бы драхманцы захватили Бриггс и заставляли нас говорить на их языке и жить по их законам? Мы ишварцам не оставили другого выбора, кроме как сопротивляться, и теперь чем больше они сражаются, тем больше мы виним их за продолжение насилия. Не видите разве, придурки надменные? Это _мы_ захватчики. А не они.

— Пусть так, — тихо сказал Мустанг, — но мы должны полагаться на наших лидеров и верить, что они будут принимать верные решения. Всё, что нам остаётся, — прикрывать спины друг друга и следовать отданным приказам.

— Именно, — согласился Армстронг, впечатлённый тем, как начальственно звучал этот юноша. — Хорошо сказано, Огненный Алхимик.

Мустанг ответил ему вялой улыбкой, которая исчезла, как только грузовик остановился, как и остальной караван. Армстронг нахмурился и сверился со своими карманными часами. До их командного поста ещё несколько часов пути. Он откинул брезент и высунулся наружу, заметив, как то же сделали люди и в других грузовиках. Вокруг раскинулись высокие дюны, а впереди виднелся перекрёсток, где женщина, облачённая в свободную одежду, перегоняла через дорогу исхудалый рогатый скот. Однако поблизости не наблюдалось больших ферм, которые могли бы содержать стадо такого размера.

Со всех сторон неожиданно послышались боевые выкрики, и десятки ишварцев помчались с дюн к затормозившему каравану. _«Засада»_ , — в замешательстве подумал Армстронг. Они хотели помешать им даже добраться до боевых товарищей!

— К оружию! — взревел Армстронг, призывая остальных действовать. — Нас атакуют!

— _Язычник!_ — заорал один из ишварцев. Отражённые солнечные блики блестели на лезвии кинжала, который он направлял в сторону Армстронга. — _Убейте всех алхимиков-язычников!_

Глаза Армстронга метнулись к руке, которой он придерживал брезентовую накидку. Перчатка с кругами преобразования сверкала на солнце, и её сложно было не заметить. Он выругался на свою невнимательность и быстро спрыгнул на землю, ударяя кулаком в песок. Крохотные минералы сплотились, возводя величественную защитную стену достаточной высоты, чтобы оградить солдат, соскакивающих с грузовиков. Они выстроились за стеной и открыли ответный огонь, повергая многих атакующих, но ишварцы _продолжали наступать_. На мгновение Армстронг задумался, почему они пытаются атаковать в открытую — не лучше ли спрятаться и вести огонь издалека? — но потом вспомнил.

_Ни тяжёлой артиллерии, ни нормальной армии._

_Ни алхимии._

А значит, и оружия у них нет. Ничего, кроме посохов, ножей и пистолетов, которые у них сейчас были. И они не закалённые бойцы. Они не носили форму, у них не было строя. Это просто _люди_. Люди настолько отчаянные, напуганные и злые, что даже не замечали своих умирающих товарищей, нацеленные только на то, чтобы убить врагов.

— Не стой столбом! — рявкнул на Армстронга полевой командир. — Ты ведь способен на дальнобойные трансмутации, верно?

— Но, сэр! — возразил Армстронг, не в силах оторвать взгляд от самоубийственной атаки. Его отвлёк мучительный вопль, и Армстронг закричал, когда молодой солдат упал на землю. Из колотой раны в его бедре лилась кровь. Женщина, которая погоняла стадо коров, склонилась над перепуганным юношей, занеся над ним кинжал.

— _Умри, аместриец!_

В крохотном каньоне прозвучал тихий, едва различимый щелчок. Раздался звук поджигаемого кислорода. Армстронг оторопело уставился на то, как одежду и волосы женщины поглотило пламя, которое, казалось, появилось из ниоткуда. Завизжав, она упала на песок и забилась в конвульсиях, а потом внезапно затихла, и в скором времени на её месте остался лишь обугленный труп. Ненасытный огонь метнулся за стену, возведённую Армстронгом, где отобрал ещё восемь жизней, прежде чем ишварцы бросили оружие и стали спасаться бегством. Многих бегущих подстрелили. Солдаты победно заулюлюкали, когда последний враг скрылся за дюнами. Праздновали всего мгновение, прежде чем командир призвал их к порядку.

— Хватит, _заткнитесь_ , псы! Вы хотите тут ошиваться, пока они не позовут подкрепление? Нам нужно продолжать путь!

— А как же мёртвые? — заколебался Армстронг. — У нас ведь есть немного времени, чтобы...

Командир окинул тела в песке беглым взглядом и шмыгнул носом.

— Враги, майор Армстронг. Предатели только на корм стервятникам и годятся. Выдвигаемся!

Армстронг негодующе скрежетнул зубами. Ладно бы причиной отказа от похорон был страх перед очередной атакой, но даже враги заслужили признания за свою храбрость! Однако раскрасневшиеся от победы солдаты уже забирались обратно в грузовики. Чтобы не чувствовать себя окончательно бесполезным, Армстронг донёс раненого бойца до ближайшей машины. Он собрался было и сам залезть в грузовик, но замешкался, заметив Мустанга, склонившегося над мёртвой женщиной. Армстронг попросил водителя подождать и подошёл к алхимику.

— Майор...

— Сегодня, — выдохнул Мустанг, не отрывая взгляд от трупа, — сегодня я впервые убил человека огнём. Да и вообще впервые _убил_. Она стала первой.

Безрадостная улыбка коснулась его губ.

— Почему-то я всегда думал, что это будет мужчина. Какой-то рослый неповоротливый отморозок. И у меня не будет никаких сомнений, что он заслуживал смерти.

— Ты сделал, что должен был, чтобы спасти товарища, — мягко напомнил ему Армстронг. — Даже я не смог. Ты... куда лучше меня.

— Правда, что ли? — свирепо нахмурился Мустанг, осматривая бесчисленные тела. — Тогда почему у меня такое чувство, будто я только что пересёк реку крови?

Игнорируя нетерпеливые выкрики командира, Мустанг снова поднял руку, и Армстронг поспешно отошёл. Прозвучал второй щелчок. Дюны накрыла волна огня, жар от которой превосходило только солнце, и тела превратились в пепел. До солдат донеслись новые крики, и в глазах у Армстронга защипало от слёз. Выражение лица Мустанга сменилось чистой агонией, когда он понял, что не все тела были мёртвыми.

***

На линии фронта Армстронг продержался всего пять недель.

Просто было... слишком тяжело. У него на глазах зловещие слова того ветерана подтверждались фактами. Армстронг шёл в бой не для того, чтобы сражаться с врагами нации или спасать невинных. Он _никого_ не спас. Вместо этого его алхимия годилась только на то, чтобы блокировать улицы, разрушать здания, загонять людей в угол, чтобы пехотинцы могли легко пройти и прикончить убегающих гражданских одного за другим. Армстронгу оставалось лишь стоять по ту сторону стен и слушать их вопли. Он ни разу не видел лиц, но их голоса звенели у него в ушах даже после того, как обрывались смертью. Слова, мольбы, _крики_.

_Помогите! Спаси нас, Ишвара!_

_Просто отпустите нас! Что мы сделали? Что мы вам сделали?_

_Аместрийские твари, за это вы будете гнить в аду!_

Он не мог вспомнить, скольких погубила мощь его алхимии, не мог сосчитать тела в своей памяти, и от этой мысли ненависть к себе доводила его до тошноты. Ишварская зачистка не щадила никого. Ни больных, ни старых, ни женщин, ни даже _детей_...

Армстронг подался вперёд и положил голову на руль, крепко сжимая его голыми руками. Лучи утреннего солнца падали ему на спину и жгли так же, как и тогда.

_Улица глубоко в городе была разгромлена алхимией, десятки людей сражались за свои жизни. И там, посреди всего этого, стоял мальчик — напуганный маленький мальчик не старше восьми-девяти лет. Армстронг кричал, пока горло не стало саднить, умолял ребёнка бежать, но тщетно. В нужный момент шальная пуля рассекла хаос и проделала дыру в хрупком черепе. Мальчик умер ещё до того, как его тело упало на землю. Армстронг подполз ближе, взял ребёнка на руки и прижал к своей груди, оцепенело наблюдая, как белые волосы окрашиваются блестящим красным._

_Почему мы должны продолжать сражаться в такой войне? Это неправильно!_

_Хватит! Вставайте, майор Армстронг, и сражайтесь! Если откажетесь, погибнет только больше ваших товарищей!_

Он пытался. Столько раз Армстронг _пытался_. Каждый день он вставал и подчинялся приказам — и не важно, что от этого его душа и сердце разрывались на части. Ему даже иногда удавалось спасти своих людей, но эти моменты были лишь жалкими проблесками света в бесконечной чёрной бездне. По большей части он только убивал, и убивал, и _убивал_.

_Под обломками фруктового прилавка пряталась женщина со своей пожилой матерью, пытаясь укрыться от пуль аместрийских солдат. Старушка бормотала молитвы, перебирая чётки в руках, пока молодая женщина, на лице которой грязь мешалась со слезами, прожигала его ненавидящим взглядом. И внезапно он больше не мог этого вынести. Он поднял кулак, но ударил не по ним, а по собственному алхимическому творению, которое держало женщин взаперти._

_Уходите! Бегите на восток и не оглядывайтесь!_

_Они не стали благодарить его, переступая через дыру в стене и торопясь уйти. Он смотрел, как они бежали, спотыкаясь в песке, а затем младшая женщина в последний раз обернулась, наверное, чтобы убедиться, что он и правда собирался спасти им жизни..._

_...а затем он увидел, как обе женщины исчезли во внезапной вспышке света и жара. Никто не мог этого предвидеть. Их мёртвые лица застыли в надежде и зачатках благодарности. Он упал на колени. Лицо обжигали химикаты. Из дыма возник Багровый Алхимик. Его татуированные руки были небрежно засунуты в карманы._

_Чуть не попались, майор. В следующий раз вам стоит быть осторожнее. Если бы это увидел кто-то другой, у вас могли бы возникнуть большие проблемы с начальством..._

Раздался гудок автомобиля, возвращая его в настоящее. Армстронг вяло поднял голову и заставил себя _увидеть_ Централ. Чуть дальше по улице находился командный центр, сердце страны. Солнечный свет блестел на чистом белом камне; всё тут казалось слишком опрятным, слишком идеальным по сравнению с развалинами в его памяти. От этого зрелища глазам было больно.

В конечном итоге отказ Армстронга следовать приказам ничего не изменил. Его оставили позади, заменили кем-то, и зверства продолжались месяцами напролёт, пока он отсиживался в Централе. Мать старалась относиться к нему с пониманием, без критики выдерживая его приступы горя и апатии. Отец пытался вытянуть из него хоть пару слов, чтобы понять, что довело единственного сына до такого состояния, но Армстронг никак не мог собраться с духом и описать все те ужасные вещи, которые его заставили сделать. Если бы они _знали_ , они бы точно стали смотреть на него с тем же отвращением, которое он сам к себе чувствовал.

_Что за позорище! Забудьте об этом бесхребетном дураке и позовите другого государственного алхимика!_

Армстронг нащупал свои серебряные часы и в очередной раз попытался набраться смелости, чтобы войти в командный центр и отказаться от них, как и от своего титула. Он не мог оставаться в армии, зная, что в любой момент его снова могут призвать и использовать как живое оружие. Это шло вразрез со всем, чему его когда-либо учили.

_Несмотря ни на что, Алекс, ты должен крепко придерживаться своих убеждений. Твоя честь — всё, что у тебя есть, особенно на поле боя, где большинство от этой чести отрекается. Если один человек всегда придерживается того, что правильно, другие за ним последуют. Тебе решать, быть ли таким человеком._

— Я не смог стать таким человеком, — прошептал Армстронг. Он сжал часы в обеих руках и прижался лбом к сцепленным пальцам. В такой позе он и находился, когда дверь со стороны пассажирского сидения распахнулась. Армстронг с удивлением уставился на светловолосую военную, которая заняла место рядом с ним. Она закинула ногу на ногу и скрестила руки. — Сестра...

— Алекс, — холодно ответила Оливия, смотря строго вперёд. — Уже принял решение?

— Я... — Взгляд Армстронга опустился на часы. — Я должен уйти из армии.

— Это не ответ, — отрезала Оливия. — Ты уйдёшь или нет?

Когда он промолчал, она слегка изогнула губы в презрительной усмешке.

— С каких пор мой младший братец стал таким нерешительным? Таким слабым?

Армстронг со стыдом отвёл глаза от своей стойкой сестры. Из всей семьи она одна не скрывала своего разочарования в нём. Всю жизнь она была для него примером для подражания, он восхищался её силой и упорством, тем, как она пробилась сквозь военную академию и дальше, пока не стала первой женщиной, достигшей звания генерал-майора, и приняла командование грозной крепостью Бриггс. Эта непоколебимая женщина сама была северной стеной страны.

И как только она увидела Армстронга по возвращении с ишварского фронта, она молча развернулась и ушла, с холодностью отрицая любое родство между ними. Не секрет, что Оливия — не тот человек, кто станет открыто проявлять привязанность, но никогда раньше она намеренно не возводила между ними такую высокую стену, и от этого было _больно_ , будто кто-то тихо и быстро вонзил кинжал в его сердце.

— Я слышала от отца, что ты и алхимию забросил, — заметила Оливия. — Это правда?

— Я не могу больше носить эти перчатки, — выдохнул Армстронг. — Каждый раз, как я их надеваю, я вижу лица. Лица тех, кого я убил...

Оливия тряхнула волосами.

— Я и раньше это говорила: ты слишком мягкосердечный. Ты с самого начала знал, что твою алхимию будут использовать как оружие, а в силу твоих способностей тебе придётся отнять гораздо больше жизней, чем обычному солдату. Но это не причина отказываться от твоего лучшего навыка.

— Я не подписывался на убийство невинных людей! — возразил Армстронг. — Они _не были_ нашими врагами! Должен был быть другой выход...

— Тогда тебе следовало _найти_ другой выход! — огрызнулась Оливия. — Если бы ты остался на поле боя, то, может, смог бы хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию, а ты бросил своих людей и опозорил себя своей трусостью!

— Сестра, _хватит_ , — зарычал Армстронг, едва сдерживаясь. — Ты множество раз ясно дала мне понять, как я оскорбил тебя, отрёкшись от своего долга. Но я _не мог_ остаться.

— Это оправдание слабака. Другим алхимикам, по крайней мере, хватило мужества продержаться до самого горького конца. Даже _Мустанг_ остался, этот бесхребетный сопляк...

— _Тебя там не было!_ — заревел Армстронг и ударил кулаками по приборной панели. В памяти всплыло ещё воспоминание: костёр и смеющиеся голоса, пересказывающие потрясающие достижения алхимиков за тот день. Дальше всего от кольца света, сжавшись в комок, на песке сидел Рой Мустанг, уставившись затравленными глазами в скачущие языки пламени. Он дёргался каждый раз, как кто-то хлопал его по плечу, вздрагивал, когда трещали поленья, посылая вверх сноп искр, и иногда встречался измученным взглядом с Армстронгом, сидевшим по другую сторону костра...

— А-Алекс...

— _Тебя там не было_ , — яростно повторил Армстронг. — Ты понятия не имеешь. Какой бы умелой ты ни была, ты всего лишь солдат, и тебе _никогда_ не понять, через какие страдания прошли мы, алхимики. Насколько _метко_ титул «живое оружие» описывает нас. Рой Мустанг мог убивать _сотнями_ посредством одного-единственного преобразования. Сотни людей _умирают_ за время, которое нужно, чтобы щёлкнуть пальцами. Багровый Алхимик мог сровнять с землёй целые города по одному приказу свыше. И я... Мне поручали позаботиться о том, чтобы у них было как можно больше целей, на которые они обрушивали свою алхимию и пропитывали пески пустыни кровью. _Ни один_ человек не должен владеть такой мощью!

Он содрогнулся и прикрыл рот, сдерживая подступившую тошноту. Он едва заметил, что впервые за последние недели Оливия _смотрела_ на него. По-настоящему смотрела широко распахнутыми глазами, шокированная словами, льющимися из уст её брата.

Какое-то мгновение Армстронг просто глубоко дышал, с трудом возвращая самообладание.

— Государство спустило нас на ишварцев, как бешеных псов, ожидая, что мы будем убивать и подчиняться — и больше ничего. Любое нарушение субординации, _любое_ несогласие рассматривалось как предательство. Толпы наших собственных солдат казнили каждый день, и с каждым часом я чувствовал, как слабеет моя решимость. Я жил в страхе, что стану следующим. Но даже в смерти я не смог бы найти отпущения грехов, которого так жаждал. Поэтому, сестра, изволь не говорить _мне_ , что я должен был сделать иначе. Не когда ты не знаешь всей картины.

В машине повисла мёртвая тишина, создавая яркий контраст с шумной улицей прямо за окнами. Горожане спешили туда-сюда по своим делам, головы некоторых были сосредоточенно склонены над заголовками газет, оповещавшими о конце войны. Разумеется, газеты никогда не расскажут всей истории о том, что целая раса была стёрта с лица земли ради спокойствия остальных. Только те, кто лично был там, будут вечно нести правду в своих сердцах.

— Расскажи мне.

— Ч-что? — дёрнулся Армстронг.

Оливия снова повернулась к окну, но на этот раз выражение её лица было задумчивым и самую малость встревоженным.

— Очевидно, ситуация гораздо неоднозначнее, чем я изначально полагала. Бриггс руководствуется законом «выживает сильнейший», но даже я знаю, что такой простой и грубый принцип невозможно применить к целой стране. Особенно когда речь идёт о жизнях гражданских. Я не знала... Я догадывалась, что должна быть _причина_ , по которой алхимиков призвали на фронт в таких количествах, настоящая надобность, но...

Оливия посмотрела ему прямо в глаза.

— Я должна знать, что произошло, Алекс. Всё, что ты сделал, всё, что сделала армия, абсолютно всё. Ничего не утаивай. Я не могу позволить себе оставаться в блаженном неведении.

Долгое мгновение Армстронг колебался. Одна мысль о пересказе всех ужасающих событий, которые довели его до теперешнего состояния, была почти невыносимой. Но и держать это в себе он больше не мог. Боль просто продолжала скапливаться океаном крови и бурей криков, и ему нужно было высвободить её, пока она не запятнала его ещё больше. И как только он начал говорить, он уже не мог остановиться. Армстронг рассказал о своей первой битве, о маленьком мальчике с кровью в волосах, о старой женщине и её дочери, об отчаянии от того, что его дар извратили до такой степени, что искры преобразования перестали быть боевым кличем и превратились в погребальный звон. Оливия слушала не перебивая, отвлекаясь лишь на то, чтобы передать ему платок, когда слова заканчивались, и остальное рассказывали слёзы.

Солнце было высоко к тому времени, как он закончил. Армстронг тяжело вздохнул с чувством, будто изгнал из души великое зло.

— Не бросай армию, — тихо посоветовала Оливия. — Может, ты и покинул поле боя с позором, но пока ты остаёшься солдатом, у тебя есть шанс вернуться и искупить вину. К тому же государству нужны такие мягкотелые олухи, как ты, чтобы уравновесить таких безжалостных сук, как я.

— Сестра, не говори о себе в таких грубых выражениях, — пожурил Армстронг, вытирая нос. — Как ты себе мужа найдёшь?

Оливия стукнула его по руке и толкнула дверь, бросив через плечо редкую морозную улыбку. Сердце Армстронга чуть не лопнуло от радости и любви.

— Спасибо, Оливия.

Она фыркнула и вышла на тротуар.

— Не благодари меня. Я бы позволила тебе уйти и избавить нашу семью от дальнейших унижений. Но... Мустанг звонил пару дней назад со своего нового поста на востоке. Это он надоумил меня поговорить с тобой.

— Мустанг? — оторопело переспросил Армстронг. — Зачем ему?..

— Кто знает? — сказала Оливия, махнув рукой. — Должно быть, он что-то в тебе увидел. Одному Богу известно что.

— Но, — возразил Армстронг, быстро вылезая из машины вслед за сестрой. — Но ты не _обязана_ была к нему прислушиваться. Или ко мне. Ты не обязана была убеждать меня остаться солдатом...

Оливия замерла, стоя к нему спиной.

— Я твоя сестра. Разве я не должна направлять тебя на путь истинный?

— Это не ответ, Оливия.

— Не ответ, — загадочно согласилась Оливия и ушла. Армстронг с новоприобретённой решимостью схватил свои часы и зашагал в противоположном направлении, к Центральному штабу. В скором времени он уже салютовал своему начальнику, стоя гордо и прямо впервые за последние месяцы.

— Майор Алекс Луи Армстронг на службу прибыл, сэр!

***

**Несколько лет спустя**

— Ой, _фу_ , — произнёс подполковник Хьюз, присев на корточки и заглянув под окровавленную простынь. Он поспешно опустил её на место и недовольно оглянулся на мужчину позади него. — Так, я знаю, ты хотел, чтобы мы поскорее покончили с этим делом, но ты серьёзно предлагаешь мне отдать под суд этот труп? Я, знаешь ли, проделал весь путь до Восточного города не для того, чтобы заниматься вскрытием, у меня и без того дел по горло...

— Ладно, понял! — проворчал Мустанг. — Мы облажались, доволен? Просто сделай, что можешь, Хьюз.

— Майор? — подозвал Хьюз. Армстронг хмуро взглянул на обезображенные останки Шу Такера. Кто угодно пожалел бы человека, погибшего такой жуткой смертью, но, приняв во внимание обвинения против этого алхимика, все пришли к согласию, что такой исход был вполне справедливым. Армстронг позволил глазам метнуться к останкам химеры, которая когда-то была невинной девочкой и её собакой.

— Охрана снаружи погибла так же?

— Точно так же, будто их разорвало на части изнутри.

— Сомнений нет, сэр, — заметил Армстронг. — Это был _он_.

— Вы знаете, кто за этим стоит? — Мустанг переводил взгляд с Хьюза на Армстронга и обратно.

— Не стоит обсуждать это здесь. — Хьюз бегло взглянул в сторону ошивавшейся поблизости военной полиции. — Думаю, у нас уже есть все необходимые доказательства, так что пойдём отсюда. Пусть начинают зачистку.

Трое солдат вышли на улицу и сквозь ливень помчались к поджидавшему их армейскому автомобилю. Армстронг втиснулся назад, Хьюз завёл двигатель, а Мустанг занял переднее пассажирское сидение. Полковник оглянулся, когда Хьюз вырулил на скользкую дорогу.

— Кстати, давно не виделись, майор Армстронг.

Брови Армстронга взметнулись вверх, и он с удивлением разулыбался.

— Вы ещё меня помните, после стольких лет!

— Вас попробуй забыть, — пробормотал Мустанг, но эти слова были сказаны с оттенком горечи от общих воспоминаний. — Хотя усы — это что-то новенькое. Вам идёт.

— А то! — Армстронг гордо выпятил грудь. — Эти усы — величественный знак отличия, носимый всеми мужчинами семейства Армстронгов в расцвете сил. Посмотрите, как они щетинятся и сияют блеском юности и мужественности!

— Нам и отсюда хорошо видно! — заверил Мустанг, когда Армстронг попытался наклониться вперёд и дать им как следует рассмотреть усы. Затем выражение лица полковника сменилось задумчивым. — Знаете, я вообще-то и сам думал о том, чтобы отрастить усы...

— _Пффф!.._

Хьюз захрипел и согнулся пополам за рулём. Переживая о его самочувствии, Армстронг похлопал его по спине.

— Сэр, вы хорошо себя чувствуете?

— Я в п-п-порядке, — выдавил Хьюз. — Я п-просто... просто _представил_. Рой с _усами_...

— Что, блин, смешного? — надулся Мустанг. — Я бы выглядел чертовски хорошо с усами!

— Несомненно, сэр, — согласился Армстронг. — Растительность на лице добавит некой изысканности вашему юношескому обаянию!

— Хватит, вы оба меня убиваете! — взвыл Хьюз, хлопнув себя по колену. — Рой, умоляю, хотя бы дождись, когда станешь генералом, прежде чем свернёшь на _эту_ дорожку. Так ты хоть сможешь отправить под трибунал всех, кто будет хихикать у тебя за спиной...

— Мы на месте, — угрюмо перебил Мустанг, когда они припарковались у Восточного командного центра. Игнорируя хохочущего Хьюза, он провёл их через двор и внутрь. Коридоры штаба бурлили деятельностью. Мустанг целенаправленно поднялся к своему офису, где позвал старшего лейтенанта по фамилии Хоукай присоединиться к беседе. Хьюз не возражал против её присутствия, так что Армстронг пустился в объяснения.

К тому времени, как он закончил описывать цепочку убийств по всей стране (жертвами которой были только государственные алхимики), никто уже не смеялся.

— Об убийце ничего не известно, равно как и о его мотивах, — заключил Армстронг. — Единственная зацепка, которая у нас есть, — шрам в виде буквы «Х» у него на лбу... отсюда и прозвище. В Централе он убил пятерых государственных алхимиков. Десятерых — по всей стране.

— Да, до меня доходили слухи. — Мустанг мрачно скрестил руки. — И вы думаете, убийство Такера — его работа?

— После того, что мы видели, — да, несомненно, — кивнул Хьюз. Он перевёл тяжёлый взгляд с одного алхимика на другого и опустил руку на плечо полковника. — Кто знает, вдруг вы двое будете следующими. Тебе бы удвоить охрану и ненадолго залечь на дно. Как друг прошу. Так как в этой местности единственные известные алхимики только ты и Такер, Шрам, скорее всего, быстро смоется попытать удачу в другом месте...

Но, похоже, эти слова ни капли не успокоили Мустанга. Вся кровь внезапно отхлынула от его лица, будто ему резко стало плохо.

— _О нет..._

— Сэр, в чём дело? — с тревогой спросил Армстронг.

Мустанг круто развернулся и выскочил из своего офиса, чтобы поймать за плечо ближайшего подчинённого.

— Хавок! Мне нужно, чтобы ты удостоверился, что Элрики всё ещё у себя. Живо!

— Сэр! — ответил Хавок. — Я как раз пересёкся с ними минут двадцать назад. Они покидали штаб и направлялись в город. Извините, я не сообразил их остановить...

— Ну почему именно сейчас? — встревоженно пробормотал Мустанг. — Хавок, собери моих людей и всех, кого сможешь. Возьмите машины и следуйте за нами. Давай, _вперёд_!

— Так точно, шеф!

— Рой, ты уверен, что это хорошая идея? — спросил Хьюз, когда Хавок в спешке их покинул.

— По-твоему, меня это заботит? — огрызнулся Рой. К нему подошла Хоукай, держа в руках пальто и перчатки Мустанга. Полковник накинул пальто, надел перчатки и помчался к выходу. Хьюзу с Армстронгом только и оставалось поспевать за ним, и вскоре все четверо очутились возле оставленной ранее снаружи машины. Рой жестом попросил у Хьюза ключи и нетерпеливо рыкнул, когда Хоукай выхватила их у него из-под носа. — _Лейтенант..._

— Мы ждём Хавока, — безапелляционно заявила Хоукай. — Подполковник Хьюз, если вы не собираетесь ехать с нами, вам лучше вернуться в штаб. Разумных доводов он сейчас слушать не будет.

— Вот они! — оповестил Мустанг, когда несколько армейских машин выехали из-за угла и притормозили рядом, готовые следовать за ними. Рой дёрнул на себя дверь и занял переднее сидение. Хоукай направилась к водительскому креслу.

— Но... но... О, да пошло оно! — воскликнул Хьюз и забрался на заднее сидение. — Я лично считаю, что вы оба с катушек слетели, и этот убийца меня до чёртиков пугает, но если Эд и Ал с ним пересекутся...

— Сэр, могу я поинтересоваться, _о ком_ вы говорите? — вставил усевшийся рядом с Хьюзом Армстронг, чувствуя себя совершенно потерянным. — Ещё один алхимик в опасности?

— Мой подчинённый, — коротко ответил Мустанг. — Вы же слышали о Стальном Алхимике, не так ли?

У Армстронга перехватило дыхание.

— Разумеется! Эдвард Элрик, мальчик, который сдал экзамен в двенадцать лет. Он и его брат — частая тема для обсуждений среди аристократов в Централе. Но... но ведь Шрам не настолько бессердечен, чтобы забрать жизнь у _ребёнка_?

Никто ему не ответил, и Армстронг усилием воли подавил воспоминание об изломанной окровавленной химере, лежащей рядом со своим отцом. Машина отъехала от тротуара и безрассудно помчалась сквозь перекрёстки. Мустанг взглядом прочёсывал улицы.

— Ищите красный, — посоветовал он. — Плащ Эда мы и за милю увидим...

Краем глаза Армстронг заметил вспышку кровавого цвета и указал в том направлении:

— Туда! Я что-то видел!

Хоукай так быстро свернула за угол, что машины позади них едва поспевали. Армстронг взглянул на неё с восхищением.

— Это было предельно мастерски, мэм! Даже самые умелые шофёры моей семьи не сравнятся...

— _Стоп!_ — рявкнул Мустанг. Он выскочил из машины, и Армстронг поторопился за ним, но то, что он увидел впереди, заставило его замереть. Остальной мир, дождь и товарищи — всё исчезло. Он мог видеть лишь крохотное тело, стоящее на коленях посреди улицы. Мокрые и всклокоченные от дождя волосы рваной занавесью скрывали лицо мальчика. А прямо над ним возвышался мужчина со специфическим шрамом на лице и без следа милосердия в глазах.

_Чуть не попались, майор. Если бы это увидел кто-то другой..._

_Вставайте, майор Армстронг, и сражайтесь!_

_С каких пор мой младший братец стал таким нерешительным? Таким слабым?_

_Почему у меня такое чувство, будто я только что пересёк реку крови?_

_«Я должен что-то сделать»_ , — оцепенело подумал Армстронг, но его тело не желало двигаться. Убийца тем временем склонился над неподвижным ребёнком и протянул к нему руку. Армстронг с ужасом услышал, как из соседнего переулка донёсся крик, и слишком юный голос стал умолять пощадить брата...

Громкий выстрел вывел его из ступора. Рука убийцы замерла всего в нескольких сантиметрах от лица мальчика. От внезапного звука ребёнок вздрогнул и поднял на них перепуганные глаза.

— Полковник!..

— Ты был на волосок, Стальной, — сдержанно сказал Мустанг, по-прежнему целясь в небо. — Значит, это и есть подозреваемый в убийствах государственных алхимиков. И, судя по тому, что я тут вижу, наши подозрения только что подтвердились.

Шрам медленно выпрямился.

— Мир, сотворённый Богом, был совершенен, — спокойно провозгласил он. Сквозь пелену дождя его едва было слышно. — Вы, алхимики, извращаете природную суть вещей. А это преступление против Господа, который сотворил всё сущее! Я здесь как посланец Божий, призванный вершить его правосудие.

— О, да неужели, — надменно усмехнулся Мустанг, передавая свой пистолет Хоукай. — Подержите это и не вмешивайтесь.

— Но... но полковник Мустанг!..

Армстронг медленно двинулся в сторону, пока Мустанг отвлекал внимание убийцы. Что у него превосходно получалось: он беспечно хвастался своим алхимическим мастерством, пока Шрам не покинул Стального и не бросился на Мустанга. Армстронг жестом поманил остальных, чтобы они позаботились о мальчике, и на мгновение ужаснулся, когда заметил, что у того отсутствует правая рука. Улицу усеивали обломки автоброни. Очевидно, какие бы методы для уничтожения человеческих тел ни использовал Шрам, их с тем же успехом можно было применить к неодушевлённым объектам. Однако странным было то, что один мужчина мог нести столько разрушения, не используя видимого оружия или взрывчатых веществ. Почти как...

— Значит, ты знаешь, кто я такой, и всё равно бросаешь мне вызов? Придётся превратить тебя в погребальный кост... _аргх_!

Хоукай одним движением подставила Мустангу подножку, повалив того с ног, и открыла огонь по Шраму, вынуждая убийцу отступить. Армстронг сбросил с себя рубашку, чтобы было больше простора для движений, и бросился в битву. С _таким-то_ противником он мог сойтись лицом к лицу!

— Говоришь, ты бы убил тут всех, включая невинных? В таком случае тебе придётся начать с меня! Посмотрим, как ты справишься с художественной алхимической техникой, которая передавалась в семье Армстронгов _из поколения в поколение_!

Все с трепетом наблюдали за тем, как Армстронг изо всех сил ударил землю кулаком. Улица изогнулась, поднимаясь шипастой волной, которую Шрам раздробил одним прикосновением правой руки. Следующий удар майора послал на убийцу каскад изящно созданных снарядов, но тот был достаточно проворен и сумел уклониться от них. Очевидно, сражение будет немного сложнее, чем Армстронг предполагал, особенно теперь, когда стал ясен масштаб навыков Шрама как бойца. И как алхимика.

— Майор, вы так всю улицу разворотите! — негодующе завопил лейтенант Хавок.

— _О чём это вы?_ — проревел Армстронг. — Созидание и разрушение — две стороны одной монеты! Чтобы создать, необходимо разрушить — таков закон Вселенной! Вероятно, не алхимику сложно согласиться с этой бесспорной истиной... но _мы-то_ понимаем, не так ли, Шрам?

В ответ на это толпа солдат вокруг удивлённо ахнула. Шрам скрипнул зубами, а затем быстро отскочил назад, когда Армстронг принялся наступать с серией ударов, загоняя убийцу в угол. Заметив краем глаза Хоукай, Армстронг нарочно подставился врагу и торопливо отступил, давая ей возможность точно прицелиться. Две пули царапнули Шрама: одна задела руку, другая — висок, сбив при этом его очки. Без затемнённых линз все смогли разглядеть глаза Шрама: тёмно-красные и переполненные ненавистью. Армстронг потрясённо сделал шаг назад, а Мустанг грязно выругался.

— Ишварец!

Шрам воспользовался всеобщим замешательством и взорвал под собой часть мостовой, скрываясь в канализации. Солдаты сбежались к краю дыры, чтобы посмотреть вниз. Мустанг с Армстронгом обменялись одинаково ошарашенными взглядами. Губы полковника побелели. Одно долгое напряжённое мгновение не было слышно ничего, кроме шума дождя.

Внезапно рядом с ними возник Хьюз.

— О, уже всё закончилось?

— Подполковник, где вы были? — тупо спросил Армстронг.

— Прятался, где ж ещё?

— А ты не подумал, что нам, _может быть_ , не помешала бы помощь? — набросился на него Мустанг. Хьюз успокаивающе поднял руки перед собой.

— Эй, не втягивайте _меня_ , нормального человека, в ваше фрик-шоу! Что бы я, по-твоему, делал, из рогатки в него стрелял?

— _Альфонс!_

Голос Стального прозвучал шокирующе юно среди всего этого беспорядка. Однорукий мальчишка бросился к искорёженной груде доспехов, прислонённой к стене соседнего переулка. Присмотревшись поближе, Армстронг с изумлением понял, что доспехи были пустыми... но тем не менее _двигались_. Более того, в следующую секунду металлическая рука ударила молодого алхимика, а её обладатель принялся отчитывать Эдварда во всю мощь своих (метафорических) лёгких.

— Ты _идиот_! Почему ты не убежал, когда я кричал тебе?

— _З-за что?_ Не мог же я бросить тебя! Он мог тебя убить!

— И поэтому ты сам решил умереть? Каким _идиотом_ надо быть, чтобы так поступать?

— Эй, хватит называть старшего брата идиотом!

— _Как хочу, так и буду называть!_

— Этот... эти доспехи, — прошептал Армстронг. — Это... младший брат Эдварда?

— Вот чёрт, — посетовал Хьюз, потирая затылок. — У вас тут одно фрик-шоу за другим, не так ли?

— _Ну КЛАСС! Теперь у меня рука отвалилась, потому что мой брат — круглый ИДИОТ!_

На это Мустанг усмехнулся, но затем сразу же посерьёзнел. К месту событий прибывало всё больше солдат, и все они подходили ближе, привлечённые спором. Полковник жестом проинструктировал лейтенанта Хоукай и некоторых других окружить Элриков.

— Не подпускайте никого слишком близко. И убедитесь, что всем этим людям был отдан чёткий приказ забыть _всё_ , что они тут увидели.

— Но меня с майором это же не касается, правда? — лукаво уточнил Хьюз, толкнув локтем Мустанга. Но полковник не засмеялся, а недоверчиво взглянул на Армстронга.

— Тебя, может, и не касается, Хьюз, но если у твоего подчинённого есть хоть малейшее намерение доложить об этом определённым людям...

Армстронг заколебался, поражённый настороженной решимостью в позе Мустанга. Будто он был готов в любой момент броситься к братьям и защищать их голыми руками. Майор снова взглянул на мальчика и доспехи. Нет, на _Альфонса_. Как и любой алхимик, Армстронг легко мог опознать результат неудавшейся трансмутации человека, а это было именно той вещью, о которой он как солдат был обязан доложить высшим чинам.

Но всё же было что-то в этих мальчиках...

— Возможно, сэр, — медленно начал Армстронг, — мне было бы легче принять решение, если бы вы объяснили, почему _вы_ не доложили об этом.

— Хорошая идея, — поддакнул Хьюз, уперев руки в бока. — Думаю, мне ты тоже задолжал объяснение.

— Обсудим всё в штабе, — пообещал им Мустанг. — Но сначала давайте заберём отсюда этих двоих. Майор, поможете с доспехами Ала?

Армстронг кивнул и направился к братьям, которых уже окружили непосредственные подчинённые Мустанга. Хоукай накинула свой пиджак на плечи старшего Элрика. Пронзительные золотые глаза настороженно наблюдали за тем, как Армстронг присел возле доспехов.

— Альфонс, верно? Ты не будешь против, если я донесу тебя до безопасного места?

Шлем повернулся к нему, мягко светящиеся глаза уставились на Армстронга, и, как ни странно, эти глаза напомнили ему о юном ишварце, которого он когда-то не сумел спасти. И на мгновение Армстронгу показалось, что он увидел то, как мог бы выглядеть тот ребёнок, если бы остался жив. Он бы счастливо улыбался, а его красные глаза сияли бы светом юности и невинности.

***

— Философский камень?

— Вероятно, это их единственный шанс вернуть себе тела, — кивнул Мустанг. — Последние несколько лет я снабжал их всей информацией по этому поводу, какая только попадала мне в руки. Я даже не уверен, существует ли камень, и может ли он быть создан руками человека, но если у кого-то и может получиться, так это у Эда.

— А в обмен на это Эд стал армейским псом, — задумчиво произнёс Хьюз, вышагивая туда-сюда по офису Мустанга. — Должен признать, я впечатлён. Я всегда знал, что у Эда была и другая причина вступить в армию. Когда я спросил его об этом однажды, он просто сказал, что только так может позаботиться о своём брате.

— Какая зрелость и сила, — изумлённо покачал головой Армстронг. — Такой юный — а уже взвалил на себя столь тяжкую ношу. Но, сэр... Должен признать, я всё ещё несколько сбит с толку.

— Вынужден согласиться. — На лице Хьюза медленно расползлась широкая улыбка. — Не думай, что я не знаю, чем ты рискуешь, храня их секрет. Если это всплывёт, тебя отдадут под трибунал или того хуже. Какая тебе выгода в том, чтобы их защищать?

— Я ж тебе раньше говорил, — ответил Мустанг. — Если ты вдруг не в курсе, Стальной — гений, и его слава хорошо влияет на мою репутацию. Я всё продумал, Хьюз, все риски и выгоды, и с логической точки зрения...

— С логической точки зрения? — вкрадчиво перебил Хьюз, постукивая себя по подбородку. — Позволь заметить, что ничего _логичного_ в том, как ты ломанулся их искать, невзирая на опасность, не было. Более того, это как-то не особо похоже на того Роя Мустанга, которого я знаю.

— На что ты намекаешь? — прищурил глаза Мустанг. — Я бы поступил точно так же ради любого из моих подчинённых...

— _И_ хранил бы их тайны все эти годы даже от лучшего друга? Ты, конечно, параноик, но не настолько. Должно быть, ты очень _переживаешь_ о том, что может с ними произойти, если об их телах кто-то узнает...

Мустанг самую малость покраснел и принялся потирать затылок.

— Ух, как же ты меня _заколебал_. Хочешь, чтобы я _вслух_ сказал, что они мне дороги? Хорошо, они мне дороги! Доволен теперь?

— Очень даже. — Хьюз чуть ли не светился.

— И если ты повторишь это за пределами данной комнаты, я тебя в _уголёк_ превращу.

— Намёк понял.

— А теперь прошу меня извинить, — отрывисто сказал Мустанг и скрылся за дверью. Армстронг посмотрел ему вслед с новым уважением к его решению не только защищать Элриков, но и помогать им в их поисках. Подумать только, ещё дети — а уже прошли через такое и _выжили_. Это поражало воображение и вдохновляло Армстронга так, что он и не смог бы описать словами.

— Майор, — с притворной суровостью приказал Хьюз. — Только попробуйте сейчас начать рыдать.

Армстронг покачал головой. В горле застрял комок эмоций.

— Это просто так...

— Да, понимаю. Аж хочется как-то помочь этим детишкам, да?

— Не только им, сэр, — признал Армстронг. — После войны, думаю, многие из нас, алхимиков, были потеряны какое-то время. Мы больше не были уверены в том, что правильно. Приятно знать, что полковник Мустанг не стал одним из таких людей.

Несколько секунд Хьюз удивлённо его изучал, а затем одобрительно кивнул.

— Что ж, раз у вас такой настрой, пожалуй, _есть_ кое-что, с чем вы можете помочь. Этим мальчикам необходимо повидаться с их механиком в Ризенбурге. Для однорукого ребёнка и потрёпанной груды доспехов это затруднительное путешествие. Думаю, вы согласитесь, что никто не сможет защитить их от Шрама лучше, чем другой алхимик, а так как я сомневаюсь, что Рою удастся улизнуть от своих обязанностей...

Сердце Армстронга восторженно заколотилось.

— Сочту за честь сопровождать их, сэр!

— Так я и думал, — одобрил Хьюз, и они вышли во внешний офис, чтобы присоединиться к остальным. Команда Мустанга столпилась вокруг своего лидера, пока он вводил их в курс дела. Эд и Ал уединились чуть в стороне и тихо о чём-то беседовали. Полуразрушенные доспехи младшего Элрика были предусмотрительно накрыты брезентом, и глаза Армстронга наполнились слезами от напоминания о том, что эти двое пережили в столь юном возрасте.

Ал прекратил говорить, когда Армстронг приблизился к ним, и мгновение спустя Эд тоже поднял взгляд.

— Эм... здрасьте?

— _О, Эдвард Элрик!_

— _Аргх!_ Ал, спасай! Меня домогаются!

— Брат, я думаю, он просто пытается тебя обнять!

— Ай, мои рёбра!

— Через какую скорбь вы прошли! Какое отчаяние подвигло вас попытаться вернуть к жизни любимую мать! Какая непоколебимая братская любовь заставила тебя пожертвовать рукой, чтобы вернуть бестелесную душу брата! _Я так тронут!_

— _...ТАК, КТО ЕМУ РАССКАЗАЛ?_

***

С этого момента Армстронг оказывался всё глубже втянут в авантюры братьев Элриков. Эд и Ал починили свои тела и направились в Централ, чтобы раздобыть исследования Марко, и вскоре их упорство принесло плоды, приведя их в Пятую лабораторию к секретам, от которых бежал Марко. Прошёл месяц с того дня, как лаборатория была разрушена, месяц с тех пор, как сам фюрер Брэдли приказал им забыть о Философском камне ради их же безопасности.

Месяц с тех пор, как Маэс Хьюз был жестоко убит в телефонной будке рядом с Центральным штабом.

Из своей кабинки в уборной Армстронг услышал, как скрипнула входная дверь. Вздох, который до него донёсся, был одновременно знакомым и неожиданным, и Армстронг выглянул поверх дверцы. Полковник Мустанг стоял возле умывальников, повесив пиджак на крючок рядом и закатав рукава, чтобы плеснуть водой себе в лицо. Он одарил своё небритое отражение долгим тяжёлым взглядом, и сердце Армстронга болезненно сжалось. Он не подозревал, что эти двое были настолько близкими друзьями, аж до похорон бригадного генерала Хьюза. Казалось, его смерть изменила Мустанга даже больше, чем война.

Глаза Мустанга распахнулись, и он резко обернулся. Увидев Армстронга, он сердито вздохнул.

— Ей-богу, майор. Вы меня до чёртиков напугали.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — извинился Армстронг. Он спустил воду и вышел из кабинки, чтобы помыть руки. Мустанг продолжил пялиться в зеркало, не удостаивая вниманием обеспокоенный взгляд Армстронга в его сторону. — Кажется, вы похудели, полковник.

— Возможно, — безразлично ответил Мустанг. — Но вы и сами неважно выглядите. Что произошло?

Армстронг посмотрел на собственное отражение с перебинтованной головой.

— На юге произошла... небольшая заварушка. Но не переживайте, это просто царапина.

Мустанг выглядел так, будто ни на секунду в это не поверил, но рейд фюрера на «Логово дьявола» считался засекреченной информацией, которой Армстронг был не в праве делиться. По крайней мере не посреди командного центра, где даже у стен были уши. Он попытался сменить тему.

— Я пересёкся с братьями Элриками на юге. Очевидно, они ездили в Дублис, чтобы навестить бывшую учительницу.

— Неужели? — спросил Мустанг, но было ясно, что его тревожные мысли плыли в другом направлении. — Стальному скоро исполнится шестнадцать. Каждый год примерно в эту пору я задумываюсь о том, сможет ли он достичь своей цели прежде, чем его отправят на фронт в качестве живого оружия.

Армстронг, как раз вытиравший руки, замер и затаил дыхание от мысли, что этого пылкого и принципиального юношу могут швырнуть в подобный ад.

— Разве вы это допустите, сэр?

— Эд знал о рисках, когда вступал в ряды армии. — Мустанг закрутил кран. Его лицо ничего не выражало. — Мы не можем делать поблажек, даже для детей.

— При всём уважении, сэр, это холодное твёрдое суждение взрослого, — возразил Армстронг. — Ни один ребёнок не должен жить в таком мире!

На лице полковника отразилась боль. Он упёрся руками о раковину и низко опустил голову.

— Вы тоже солдат, Армстронг. Неужто станете закрывать глаза на реальность, в которой мы живём?

— Разумеется, нет, — ответил Армстронг, внутренне оплакивая двух свежеиспечённых алхимиков, сидящих в том грузовике, направляющемся к линии фронта годы назад. Их сердца были полны надежды и юношеского оптимизма. В тот день наивная речь Мустанга глубоко коснулась его, и до сих пор какая-то часть Армстронга верила в те слова.

_Пусть так, но мы должны полагаться на наших лидеров и верить, что они будут принимать верные решения._

Армстронг наблюдал за тем, как Мустанг устало провёл ладонью по лицу, а затем потянулся за своим пиджаком, надевая его вместе с маской стойкого авторитетного полковника. Армстронг прочистил горло.

— Знаете, сэр, есть в нашей семье одна старая поговорка...

— Вы о той, которая про усы?

— Нет, не совсем, — хохотнул Армстронг. — Мой отец сказал мне эти слова как раз перед тем, как меня отправили на фронт. _«Если один человек всегда придерживается того, что правильно, другие за ним последуют»_. Простая и по-своему наивная концепция, но почему-то я никак не могу выбросить её из головы.

— Понятно. — Голос Мустанга прозвучал заинтриговано. — И вы думаете, что сможете быть таким человеком?

— Я присоединился к армии по одной простой причине, — с убеждением продолжил Армстронг. — Я хочу использовать своё боевое мастерство и умения алхимика, чтобы защищать тех, кто сам себя защитить не может. Для этого и нужна армия, и мне противно от того, что её используют только для расширения границ Аместриса. Быть может... сейчас самое время для перемен. А человеком, который что-то изменит, должен быть тот, кто испытал агонию войны и будет стремиться к вершине с трезвой головой на плечах. Вам так не кажется, _полковник_?

Мустанг круто к нему повернулся. Пальцы полковника замерли, так и не застегнув пиджак до конца. _«Хьюз?»_ — произнёс он одними губами.

Армстронг кивнул. _«Да. И я вас поддержу»._

Мустанг отвёл взгляд, но Армстронг успел заметить лёгкую ухмылку на его лице.

— Понятия не имею, о чём вы, майор, — непринуждённо сказал он.

— Я и так слишком много сболтнул, — шутливо ответил Армстронг и направился к двери.

— Майор, — остановил его Мустанг. — Когда вы видели Эда с Алом, вы рассказали им о бригадном генерале Хьюзе?

Армстронг поколебался.

— Нет... Я не смог им сказать.

— Главный ингредиент для Философского камня — жизни людей, — тихо констатировал Мустанг. Армстронг удивлённо застыл. — Хьюз всегда любил помогать другим. На этот раз он сунул свой нос в расследование братьев Элриков и обнаружил что-то, что ему знать не полагалось. Я ведь прав?

Итак, теперь он знал всю правду. Армстронг зажмурил глаза. В горле образовался комок, когда он вспомнил непреклонный взгляд Эда и молчаливую решимость Ала. И всё же, когда они выразили намерение продолжать докапываться до истины, он не смог рассказать им, потому что...

— Если они узнают, что Хьюз погиб, пытаясь им помочь, то станут винить себя, — продолжил Мустанг, неосознанно озвучивая мысли Армстронга. — Так что с такой точки зрения, полагаю, _не_ говорить им было проявлением доброты.

Армстронг снова посмотрел на полковника, узнавая ту же мстительную тень со дня похорон, когда он потребовал ответов о смерти своего лучшего друга и соратника.

— Значит, вы намерены идти вперёд, несмотря ни на что?

— Я всё ближе и ближе к истине, — пробормотал Мустанг.

— Просто будьте осторожны, сэр, — попросил Армстронг, когда Мустанг присоединился к нему у двери. — Вы никогда не знаете, кто может вас услышать.

— Учту, — ответил Мустанг, и они разошлись в коридоре. Армстронг подавил желание с тревогой оглянуться на беспокойного молодого мужчину. Свою ставку он сделал, и ради Хьюза и Элриков Армстронг собирался помочь довести дело до конца.

— Майор! Майор, стойте!

— В чём дело, Брош? — спросил Армстронг, когда сержант его догнал. — Что-то случилось?

— Произошло нечто ужасное! — лихорадочно воскликнул Брош. — Военная полиция назвала имя подозреваемого в деле об убийстве Хьюза.

— Имя? Но это же хорош...

— Это Мария Росс, сэр!

Армстронг резко затормозил и заметил, как чуть далее по коридору то же сделал Мустанг.

— _Что?_ Но это невозможно! На каком основании они её обвиняют?

— Я н-не знаю, сэр, — беспомощно ответил Брош. — Я ещё не слышал всю историю. Они только взяли её под стражу в столовой несколько минут назад...

— Моя подчинённая, — ошеломлённо прошептал Армстронг. Он ни капли этому не верил. Младший лейтенант Росс неустанно помогала братьям Элрикам в их исследованиях и вместе с Брошем даже вытащила мальчиков из Пятой лаборатории, когда она обрушилась. Немыслимо, что она могла совершить такое гнусное преступление, потому что это бы значило, что она была заодно с гомункулами с самого начала, и что его доверие к ней как к солдату и человеку было совершенно необоснованным.

Быстрые шаги в конце коридора заставили Армстронга поднять взгляд, но Мустанга там уже не было, и только край его формы скрылся за углом.

***

Даже в самых диких фантазиях Армстронг и представить не мог, что однажды снова окажется в пустыне. Да ещё и в компании проводника из Сина, младшего лейтенанта и одного очень взбешённого Стального Алхимика.

— Полковник даже не упомянул, что мы будем пересекать границу, — пожаловался Эд себе под нос и распластался на шее своего мула. — Скрытный ублюдок...

Лейтенант Бреда щедро ляпнул ему на голову воды и выхлебал всю оставшуюся.

— Мистер Хан, далеко ещё?

— Прямо перед нами, — ответил проводник и указал пальцем. — Даже отсюда уже видно.

— Значит, _это_ Ксеркс, — пробормотал Эд, приподнимаясь на стременах. — Выглядит так же, как и описано в легенде.

Он подстегнул своего скакуна, чтобы догнать Хана и быстрее добраться до цели, но Армстронг наоборот затормозил. Заметив его нерешительность, Бреда тоже замедлился.

— Давайте, майор, вы же знаете, что полковник приказал мне доставить всех к месту невредимыми до сумерек. Будете так тормозить — я не посмотрю на то, что вы старший по званию, и заставлю своего мула хорошенько пнуть вашего.

— Мне нужно кое-что у вас спросить, младший лейтенант, — секунду спустя заговорил Армстронг. — Вы кажетесь мне человеком простым и честным. Скажите, почему вы следуете за таким мужчиной, как полковник Мустанг?

Бреда вздохнул. Он наклонился и забрал у Армстронга вожжи, направляя обоих мулов вперёд.

— Вас гложут сомнения?

— Я думал, что наконец-то сделал верный выбор после долгих лет, — признал Армстронг. — Думал, что нашёл лидера, которому могу доверять. Который будет принимать правильные решения и никогда не станет обесценивать человеческую жизнь. Но... младший лейтенант Росс...

От этого имени в глазах защипало, и Армстронг закрыл их. Он был слишком эмоционально опустошён, чтобы снова лить слёзы. Её смерть была такой _внезапной_. И дня не прошло, как её арестовали, — а она уже из подозреваемой превратилась в обвиняемую, а затем и вовсе в обугленный труп в тёмном переулке. Мустанг добился своей мести ещё до того, как у Армстронга выпал шанс решить для себя, верил ли он в невиновность Росс. Ещё до того, как ему пришло на ум, что Мустанг в принципе на такое способен. Армстронг попросту не знал, чему теперь верить.

— Я-то думал, до вас уже дошло, майор, — мрачно фыркнул Бреда. — Наши лидеры — такие же люди. Мустанга рисуют либо героем, либо монстром — зависит от того, кого спросить, — но правда в том, что в нём и того, и того понемногу. Моя верность ему будет держаться столько же, сколько и он. Если он не сдержит слово или умрёт, мне придётся искать себе нового короля. Так уж всё устроено.

— А не должно быть, — ответил Армстронг, но в его словах было мало убеждённости.

— Мой вам совет, майор, — серьёзно посмотрел на него Бреда. — Если вы и правда хотите изменить порядок вещей, как вы сказали Мустангу, то начните думать и делать выводы самостоятельно, вместо того чтобы ждать, пока кто-то сделает это за вас. Иначе и вы, _и_ он попадёте в ту же ловушку, что и в Ишваре.

Армстронг вытаращился на лейтенанта, но Бреда сосредоточился на их месте назначения. Они продолжали путь, и вскоре далёкие холмы превратились в развалины древней цивилизации. Добрая половина разрушенных строений была погребена в песке, и лишь главные дороги да случайные колодцы выжили благодаря уходу проезжих путешественников. Эд практически свалился со своего мула и поплёлся к ближайшей поилке для скота, а Армстронг присмотрелся к выцветшим каменным глыбам. Ксеркс считался местом рождения алхимии, и потому многие учёные часто наведывались в это легендарное для алхимиков место. Какая-то часть Армстронга и вовсе не верила в существование Ксеркса до сего дня.

Бреда приставил пальцы к губам и издал пронзительный свист, раздавшийся эхом в пустом городе. Эд, как раз выжимавший воду из своей футболки, завопил.

— Чёрт, Бреда!

— Извини, — сказал Бреда без капли раскаяния. Вскоре послышался ответный свист, и мгновения спустя перед ними появился старик в странной одежде. Армстронг его не узнал, зато узнал кое-кто другой.

— Старик Фу? — выпалил Эд, подбегая ближе. — А _вы_ что здесь делаете?

— Тот же вопрос, — недовольно буркнул Фу. — Чьей идеей было притащить пацана?

— Прямой приказ, — страдальческим голосом ответил Бреда. — Ладно, выдвигаемся.

— Выдвигаемся куда? — возмутился Эд. — Вы вообще собираетесь рассказать, что происходит?

— Действительно, — поддакнул Армстронг, скрестив руки. — Довольно секретности, лейтенант Бреда.

— Терпение на исходе, а? — ответил Бреда, по-видимому, наслаждаясь ситуацией. Он жестом указал следовать за ним. — Давайте, пошли. Сюда ж вы оба добрались.

Солдаты углубились дальше в руины вместе с Фу, оставив Хана присматривать за мулами. Эд, казалось, больше всех был очарован окружавшими их развалинами и часто останавливался, чтобы изучить узоры, которые, без сомнения, происходили от более примитивной формы алхимии. Большая их часть была за пределами понимания Армстронга, поэтому он занялся изучением самой планировки города. Древние жители Ксеркса были воистину потрясающими архитекторами. От фантастического дворца, возвышавшегося прямо над ними, невозможно было отвести взгляд.

— Мы уже в самую глубь забрели, — тихо заметил Эд. Он подвинулся ближе к Армстронгу. — Вы уже догадались, зачем мы здесь?

— Нет, пока нет.

Эд злобно выругался.

— Как же меня это бесит! Почему Мустанг ведёт себя как...

— Эдвард!

Оба резко затормозили, и Эд побледнел, увидев черноволосую молодую женщину, которая чуть ли не вприпрыжку спускалась к ним по груде развалин и махала рукой. Это не был мираж, это не был трюк. Это была _она_. Армстронг один раз взглянул на милую улыбку и сияющие кобальтовые глаза лейтенанта Росс и уже не мог сдержаться. С радостным криком он помчался навстречу своей подчинённой по песку.

— _ЛЕЙТЕНАНТ РОСС!_

Росс слегка замедлилась, а затем и вовсе отступила на шаг с натянутой улыбкой.

— Н-ну, майор, — запнулась она. — Н-не стоит _так_ бурно реагировать...

Армстронг заключил её в сокрушительные объятия, одновременно смеясь и всхлипывая.

— Хвала небесам! Моё сердце было переполнено скорбью со дня вашего ареста. _Я так счастлив, что вы живы!_

— Сэр... не могу... дышать!..

— Поверить не могу! — воскликнул Эд, широко ухмыляясь. — Просто не могу _поверить_! Бреда, сукин вы сын! Почему вы нам не сказали?

— Мустанг знал, что будет гораздо проще убедить вас, если вы своими глазами _увидите_ , что она жива, — хохотнув, объяснил Бреда. — Нам всё равно пришлось бы притворяться до пересечения границы, и признай, парень, актёр из тебя никудышный. Ты бы только всю операцию под удар поставил.

— Операцию? — переспросил Армстронг, пока Эд негодующе шипел. Он аккуратно поставил Росс на землю. — Значит, за спасением лейтенанта Росс кроется что-то большее?

Бреда тяжело опустился на низкую полуразрушенную стену и жестом пригласил остальных присесть рядом.

— Мустанг хочет поймать крупную рыбу, того, кто за всем этим стоит. Я объясню вам его план, а затем по просьбе полковника мы все поделимся раздобытой информацией. Так что устраивайтесь поудобнее. Это может затянуться.

Вся группа разместилась вокруг него, и после рассказа Бреды и Росс о хитро подделанной гибели последней, все принялись свободно делиться сведениями о врагах. На этот раз Армстронг не утаил ничего о рейде фюрера в Дублисе, а затем они с Эдом поделились всем, что знали о Пятой лаборатории. Бреда поведал им об информации, собранной Мустангом за время его расследования. Вскоре перед ними насобиралась аккуратная стопка листков бумаги: эскиз татуировки с уроборосом, рисунок круга преобразования для создания Философского камня и наброски гомункулов.

— Итак, вот этот, Зависть. Он вытащил Эда из лаборатории, когда она начала рушиться. Я помню его татуировку...

— А эта, с большими прелестями? Говоришь, они звали её Похотью?

— Не удивительно. Вы заметили закономерность в именах?

— Если получится, надо будет порасспрашивать доктора Марко о гомункулах. Вдруг он сможет намекнуть нам об их целях...

— От этого парня, Алчности, у вас больше ничего узнать не выйдет. Его и его приспешников убили во время рейда фюрера...

— Знаете, чем больше я обо всём этом думаю, тем яснее понимаю одну вещь, — очень медленно произнесла Росс. И тут же воздела руки к небу с возмущённым возгласом. — Я не имею к этому _ни малейшего_ отношения! Вообще никакого! Я просто случайный человек, которого в это втянули, да ещё и в убийстве обвинили ко всему прочему!

— Значит, вы и правда не убивали Хьюза? — уточнил Бреда, одарив её пристальным взглядом.

— Конечно нет!

— Отлично, тогда я могу это отложить, — невозмутимо заявил Бреда, доставая из-под пончо пистолет и ставя его на предохранитель. — Видите ли, если бы вы _действительно_ оказались убийцей, Мустанг приказал мне пристрелить вас после изъятия всей возможной информации.

Росс с тревогой отсела от него подальше. Опечаленный вздох привлёк внимание Армстронга к Эду.

— Так тяжело поверить, что Хьюза больше нет, — проговорил тот. — Я понятия не имел, что сказать миссис Хьюз...

— Ты говорил с его женой? — резко спросил Бреда.

— Угу, — кивнул Эд. — Я рассказал ей всё о... _Ай!_

— Тупица! — рявкнул Бреда, всё ещё держа руку в воздухе. — Ты хоть понимаешь, как _опасно_ так поступать? А если бы враги решили её допросить? Вот поэтому я _ненавижу_ детей: вы _никогда_ не думаете о последствиях!

— Эй, я _должен_ был! — попытался оправдаться Эд, потирая затылок. — Она имеет право знать!

— Знаете, лейтенант, юный Эдвард в чём-то прав, — заступился Армстронг. — Какими бы ужасными ни были обстоятельства, было бы жестоко держать её в неведении.

Бреда недовольно выдохнул, но сел на место.

— Ну и что она на это ответила?

— Она сказала... — Эд опустил взгляд и принялся изучать белую перчатку на своей металлической руке. — Она сказала, что мы должны поступать так, как считаем правильным. Это я и намерен делать. Мы с Алом ужасно согрешили, но, несмотря на то, что большинство людей нас бы осудило, рядом по-прежнему уйма других, которые поддерживали нас пусть даже простым молчанием о нашем секрете.

Тут он с благодарностью посмотрел на Армстронга, и майор ободрительно улыбнулся. Эд глубоко вздохнул, глядя на всех по очереди.

— Все эти люди, включая Хьюза, делали всё возможное, чтобы помочь мне выполнить данное брату обещание. И, если я сдамся сейчас, всё, чем они пожертвовали, пропадёт даром. Теперь я могу идти только вперёд, и на этом пути я собираюсь защитить так много людей, как только смогу. Может, звучит самонадеянно с моей стороны, но я не позволю ещё кому-то стать жертвой. Только через мой труп.

— Прекрасно сказано, — тепло откликнулся Армстронг. — Замечательные слова, Стальной Алхимик.

Эд улыбнулся ему уголками губ и слегка пожал плечами. От этого жеста Армстронг внезапно испытал дежавю, вспомнив другую пустыню и другого алхимика с огнём в глазах. Впервые он заметил _мужчину_ внутри мальчишки. И тут же поклялся себе, что защитит его невинность, что будет хранить то, что они с Мустангом так давно потеряли. Он ни за что не позволит этому ребёнку и на шаг подступить к тому аду, через который их заставили пройти.

И он сам постарается поступать так, как считает верным. Даже если это будет значить, что ему придётся пойти наперекор всему, что, как ему говорили, было правильно.

— Тьфу, — в свою очередь прыснул Бреда. — Да ты просто наглый мелкий засранец, вот ты кто.

— _Мелкий!.._

— Но, — громко перебил Бреда, — строго между нами, этому миру нужно больше таких прямолинейных идиотов, как ты. Так что покажи им, на что способен, шкет.

Эд, казалось, растерялся от такого заявления, поэтому промолчал. Фу поднялся на ноги, щурясь на солнце.

— Нам лучше отправляться сейчас, мисс Росс. Для путешествия нам необходим свет.

— Хорошо, — отозвалась Росс. Остальным троим она сказала: — Я решила пока что укрыться в Сине.

— Ясно, — ответил Армстронг, тоже вставая. — Следует ли мне оповестить вашу семью о вашей невиновности? Я уверен, они ужасно переживают.

Росс заколебалась, нерешительно прикусив губу. Но затем помотала головой с нетвёрдой улыбкой.

— Нет, сэр. Я ужасно хочу им передать, что я в порядке, но, боюсь, если они будут знать слишком много, это поставит их под удар.

— Как скажете, — согласился Армстронг. — А что насчёт сержанта Броша? Он был абсолютно подавлен со дня вашего ареста...

— Нет, нет! — поспешно перебила Росс, заливаясь краской. — Не говорите ему! По его лицу всё можно прочесть, он _никак_ не сможет держать язык за зубами!

Все добродушно рассмеялись, используя незамысловатый юмор, чтобы высвободить эмоции, которые иначе вышли бы слезами. Они вернулись из руин к тому месту, где оставили мулов, и Росс присоединилась к Хану, чтобы упаковать их продовольствие. Перед тем, как забраться в седло, она снова на них оглянулась.

— Майор Армстронг, лейтенант Бреда... можете, пожалуйста, передать полковнику мои слова?

Она вытянулась по струнке и формально отсалютовала.

— Я хочу передать полковнику Мустангу, как сильно я благодарна за всё, что он сделал. Если я хоть как-то смогу ему помочь, попросите его тотчас вызвать меня! Я перед ним в огромном долгу и готова рискнуть своей жизнью, чтобы отплатить ему!

— Я лично передам полковнику ваши слова, — пообещал ей Армстронг, тоже отдавая честь. — И даю вам слово: мы снимем с вас все подозрения в преступлении, чтобы однажды вы смогли вернуться в свою страну с высоко поднятой головой!

Росс кивнула, будто только на такое и надеялась, и яростно заморгала. Она в последний раз попрощалась со всеми, и Армстронг со слезами на глазах наблюдал за тем, как она и Фу оседлали мулов и направились через пески на восток, быстро исчезая среди длинных теней, отбрасываемых дюнами. Когда их больше не было видно, все трое обернулись к пылающему солнцу, которое неумолимо клонилось к западному горизонту.

— Вы готовы? — спросил Бреда, и каким-то образом оба поняли, что он имел в виду не только дорогу домой, но и то, что последует дальше.

— О да, — тихо заявил Эд. — Я порешаю этих ублюдочных гомункулов и выполню своё обещание брату.

— А я, — поклялся Армстронг, — разоблачу тех, кто убил генерала Хьюза и подставил мою подчинённую. Я позабочусь о том, чтобы справедливость восторжествовала, и помогу построить страну, в которой подобные зверства никогда не повторятся.

Бреда фыркнул, ведя их за собой. Его улыбка была искренней, пусть и немного печальной.

— Придурки, вы оба. Просто парочка сентиментальных придурков.


End file.
